


Where Wild Things Run

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Nigel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Hannibal Extended Universe, Hannigram Tagged because its a rarepair, Jealous Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Omega Aiden, Protective Nigel, Shapeshifting, True Mates, Werewolves in Heat, arranged mating, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: Young Omega Aiden is traded by his own overbearing father to a known Alphan drug lord, Nigel, to repay a debt. Will they get along, and how will a pack of wolves play a part in their lives?





	1. Where Wild Things Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Omega Aiden is traded by his own overbearing father to a known Alphan drug lord, Nigel, to repay a debt. Will they get along, and how will a pack of wolves play a part in their lives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tigger Warning! Please mind the tags, lovlies! This story has child abuse from Aiden's father, only initially though. Also, it is underage, however, this is Omega Verse, and with parental consent, likewise it's set in Bucharest where the age of consent is vastly different from the states. That said, we do not condone this by any means. Just purely fiction, and very AU given the ABO nature. 
> 
> Thank you and we hope you enjoy!

Aiden hid in his room, buried under his covers, just hoping his father, Frank, would calm down. He didn't know why he was mad, but he could hear him cursing, yelling, throwing things around downstairs. Either his dad was high or drunk, maybe both, but that had been how it was since they'd moved to Bucharest, Romania from the States. The fourteen-year-old Omega was due to have his first heat anytime now, but the stress of the relocation, combined with his abusive father always making him feel like a let down, didn't help; he wondered if he'd even have a heat at all. 

After a few more minutes of the ruckus, Aiden heard his dad's footsteps stomping up the stairs, and he shook as he drew the covers up to his nose. The door opened, and his red faced father snarled at the sight of his ‘pansy assed’ son. Walking over he yanked the blanket off and scoffed.

"You're a fucking disgrace, Aiden. Be a man!  _ Real  _ men don't hide like this! What's there to be scared of?"

"N-nothing, Sir," Aiden said, softly, unruly curls in his eyes as he tried his best to suppress a whine; the Omega was clearly distressed, which his father detected, and it only enraged him further.

"Stop being a goddamned pussy!!" Frank said, his eyes dilated from the cocaine in his system. "You know what? I'm tired of looking at you! I have a... a friend coming over in a few hours. An Alpha. He is going to take you off my hands so I don't have to deal with you anymore-"

"Dad, what? No please, please," Aiden interjected, gasping in horror at the notion. He just wanted to be loved, and accepted, not shipped off. Then again maybe it would be for the best anyway. Maybe this Alpha wouldn't hurt him like his father had, but Frank also put fear into his heart over how badly an Alpha could be - as if he wasn’t awful himself.

Frank slapped Aiden right in the mouth, knocking him backwards and almost off the bed. "Don't interrupt me boy! You'll do as you're told! This Alpha will bond with you, breed you, since you're so set on giving into those disgusting Omegan wiles of yours. He's doing us all a favor," he growled, as Aiden began to whimper. "Stop your crying or you'll get another one! Now, he'll be here soon, so I need you to pack, and clean up. He is coming to decide if you're a worthwhile payment - I mean mate. You will be respectful, you will obey him if he takes you. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Sir," Aiden nodded, sniffling and rubbing his nose with the back of his pale hand. He was thin, but still toned, long chocolate ringlets framing doe eyes with inky lashes and reddened lips. The boy was beautiful, almost having an androgynous look. It wasn't uncommon for Omegan males to look that way, but he was exceptionally stunning.

"Good! Don't fuck this up. See if you can do this one thing correctly," Frank said, and then leaned over to kiss Aiden's brow, showing a whisper of kindness since this would hopefully take care of the large sum of money he owed Nigel - a known drug dealer and businessman. If it didn't, Aiden would pay for it, and they'd move again, to save his life. He knew the Romanian would kill him if he didn't like the gift of his virginal Omegan son.

Aiden stood up, taking a breath. He knew that kiss from his father wasn't authentic, knew it was just to get him to fall in line, but his instincts still preened to it. He so desperately wanted to have a normal relationship with his dad, especially since his mother had been taken from them due to cancer about five years ago. "I will make you proud, father," he said, though he was scared shitless, and started to pack. His father nodded, and stumbled out of the room.

Two hours had passed, and Aiden had packed up his clothes, drawing supplies, some toiletries and the teddy bear his mother had given him when he was just a young pup. He was too old to really play with things like that now, but he still slept with it, even if her Omegan scent had long since faded. The boy was clean, hairless save for eyebrows, lashes, and the curls on his head, wearing form fitted tight jeans, a pair his father had tossed at him, along with a light blue blouse that hugged his curved waist. It was the first new outfit he'd had in months, and he knew his dad really wanted him to make a good impression.

Waiting in the living room, bags in the hallway, Aiden paced, his neck exposed, since the feminine shirt dipped down low, and sighed, as Frank looked out the window.

"I see the car coming, now remember, behave," Frank warned, and then walked over to Aiden. "Go wait in the hall, out of sight, I'll let you know when to come out."

"Yes, sir," Aiden nodded, and padded off as instructed.

Frank took a breath, and did a bump of coke, walking over to answer the knock  at the door when he finally heard it. He opened it up, and smiled, nervously. "Mister Ibanescu, it's a pleasure, Sir, thank you for coming," he said, his heart racing as he backed up to let the gruff, dangerous Alpha enter.

Nigel strolled in, and his presence as he entered any room was to strike fear in everyone. He had the confident swagger that came with his reputation of being a violent and powerful criminal leader. He ran both hands through his longish, dirty blond hair, biceps flexing against the tight short sleeves of his white shirt. A gold chain hung around his neck, another on his wrist. “Frank the fucking cunt. I wish I could say it’s a fucking pleasure, but you’re the one in debt to me. I should just cut your fucking worthless throat and take your little bitch anyway. Cut the shit. So where is he?”

Frank swallowed thickly, and backed up, trying to keep his distance In case he needed to run. “Aiden, come out here boy,” he yelled, and then looked at Nigel. “He’s a virgin. Hasn’t even had his first heat yet, but he’s due any day now.”

Aiden peeked around the corner, looking at the pair. He saw Nigel, or rather, he could  _ smell _ him before he’d seen. The Omega trembled, and left his things in the hall for now before he took a breath and walked as confidently as he could into the living room. The boy’s father grabbed him by the nape of his neck and pulled him almost right up to Nigel.

“He is more talkative usually, sir,” Frank said and squeezed Aiden’s neck which made him yelp.

“Y-yes, father,” Aiden said, and then flitted his eyes up Nigel’s chest to his amber hues. “Hi, sir, Nigel, um, Alpha.” The sentence ended like a question as he twirled a curly tendril and chewed his lower lip. “I dunno what to call you.” He said with a very faint hint of the hidden sassiness.

He was the most perfect Omega Nigel had ever laid eyes on. Delicate features, smooth, porcelain skin, silken chestnut brown ringlets, plump, red lips, but it was his eyes that took his breath away - his eyes and his scent. Big, sky-blue eyes framed in dark lashes, batting up at him, with a hint of fire behind them. He smelled of sandalwood and lilies, sweet and fragrant yet earthy and clean. Nigel’s well-trained Alphan olfactory senses detected remarkably that Frank wasn’t lying. The boy was definitely a virgin, and clearly hadn’t had his first heat yet, though the Romanian detected it wasn’t long off. Still, as practiced in negotiation as he was, he needed to conceal how impressed he was and retain control over him.

“Christ, his balls haven’t even fucking dropped yet, Galvin. He’s a goddamned baby. Come here, boy, let me see you. Turn around,” he instructed, a test to see how obedient he might be.  

Frank shoved Aiden closer, which made Aiden squeak, composing himself as he walked the rest of the way. He glared up at Nigel, a flash of rebellion before he licked his lips and turned around. The Omega knew he had to behave. He had to leave, because if he stayed, it would be hell. “Yes, Alpha.”

Nervous that Nigel would reject him, Frank spoke up. “He’s good for labor if nothing else. He don’t look it but he’s strong for an Omega. He knows how to cook a bit too. Hell, you can make him do anything you want.”

Nigel ran a tongue over sharp fangs, looking Aiden up and down. He placed a hand on a slim shoulder as he turned, very obviously eyeing the boy’s ass before turning him again to face him. He sighed heavily as though put out and finally nodded. “I’ll take him for now. A trial basis. I’ll keep him one month. If he does anything that fucking displeases me though, it’s not him I’ll kill, but you, understand?” Nigel sneered at Frank with disgust. He really did look at the older man like he was disgusted, having no respect for a man that would sell his own son just to save his own neck for his debts.

Omegas were often sold, usually there was a high dowry that the Alpha in question paid, once the family had chosen a suitable mate for the Omega. It was an old practice but it happened, the difference here was the drug money. Frank nodded and smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. He gave Aiden a warning look as he walked around to the side so his son could see him. “Remember what I told you, boy. Do what he says.”

“Yes, father,” Aiden responded, almost through gritted teeth. He wasn’t happy about any of this and just who did this other Alpha think he was? A trial run. Like he was some product off a late night infomercial. Still, he held his tongue, not wanting to piss everyone off before he’d even left. Looking back at Nigel, the boy gave a fake smile. “Is it alright if I grab my stuff?” he asked, licking his lips. Still scared but also angry as he added, “ _ Alpha?” _

“Yeah, go ahead,” Nigel responded gruffly, watching his pert ass as he walked away. “If I keep him, and let you go with your worthless life, you know we’re fucking done, yeah? You’ll never see the boy again.” He folded muscular arms across his chest, narrowing his gaze coldly on Frank.

“He’ll have a better life with you than with me,” Frank said, meaning it. It was really all he could do for Aiden. It hurt to much to look at his son that reminded him so much of his dead wife. He resented the Omega for it. “I won’t bother you again,” he said, as Aiden drug the two large suitcases out of the hall, grunting, bent over, with his messenger bag across his chest, and his school books on his back.

Nigel walked over to Aiden, brushing up against him. “I’ll get those, come on,” he said, gently batting his hand away. He felt a spark at the brief contact, but easily picked both suitcases up as though they weighed nothing. “If you’re lucky, this is goodbye, Galvin.” With that, he turned for the door, nodding at the boy to follow him. “Say goodbye and let's go. I haven’t got all day.”

Aiden walked over and hoped his father would hug him, some sort of last form of acceptance or love. But Frank didn’t. He patted his son’s arm and nodded. “Behave, finish school, and make something of yourself, son. Stop with all the drawing bullshit and pursue a real career, if your Alpha lets you,” he said, and the boy thought for a half of a second he saw a bit of sadness in his father’s eyes. Likely not, he was far too coked up for that. “Now go on, don’t make him wait.”

“Yes, father,” Aiden said, his eyes watering up. His home life was fucked up, but it was still his home; not the one he grew up in, but it was familiar nonetheless. “Bye… um, yeah, bye.” The Omega clutched his messenger bag, his backpack for school on his back and he sniffled as his father turned and walked away, out of the room, like it was just easy to give him away. The boy turned and faced Nigel, all but glaring at him as he shuffled over to him. “Ready. I hope I didn’t take too long,” he grumbled.

Nigel answered with a raised a brow at the sass  _ already _ , but seeing what an asshole the kid’s father was, decided to let it go, for now. He carried the bags to his car and loaded them up, waiting for Aiden to toss his backpack in the trunk and getting the door for him. Settling into the driver’s seat, he turned to look at Aiden. Fuck, he was undeniably gorgeous. More beautiful than any woman, and he secretly congratulated himself on getting the better end of the deal. A more savvy man - or perhaps one who hadn’t snorted himself into such an incredible debt - would have demanded some payment for a virgin as young and beautiful as Aiden. Of course, Nigel could see there was a lot going on behind those doe eyes, so it remained to be seen how manageable he would be, but Nigel assured himself that once he claimed him fully, he’d be perfect. “You eat dinner yet, Aiden?” he asked, waiting for him to buckle up.

Aiden kept his art supplies in his messenger bag on his lap and buckled up, looking over at Nigel. The Alpha smelled good, but since he hadn’t had his first heat, it wasn’t as strong or alluring as it would be once he did, plus, he was upset. And yes, hungry. “Nope,” he said, looking back out the window. Was he going to be raped? It happened early and often; even though he was just newly fourteen, he’d seen stories online, heard stuff at school. He wasn’t really trying to be disrespectful, it was more that he was terrified, and sad, both of which were rolling off of him in waves, coloring his scent as he dried his eyes. “No, Sir,” he amended, quickly.

Nigel could feel the fear and sadness rolling off the slight teenager in waves, and of course he understood why. But the boy was an Omega, and this is what happened with Omegas. Well, it was what happened to the lucky ones. Nigel had a very big heart, though it was typically surrounded by sturdy brick walls, and it was this heart that told him to try and put the boy at ease. “What’s your favorite food?” he asked, his voice far softer than it had been up to that point. They drove down the streets towards Nigel’s home, lights pulsing through the car window as they passed each one.

“Pizza,” Aiden said, rocking a little in his seat, he was sorta bored in the car, but again, it was also nerves. He turned to look at Nigel, when he heard the softness in his tone, he’d never been spoken to like that, not since his mother and definitely not by an Alpha. It made him smile a little, before he blushed and turned his head back to face the road. “Do you like pizza? I’m supposed ta please you, I think. I don’t really know though.”

Nigel felt a warmth flow through him; he knew Frank, enough to know that the man had likely raised the boy with little to no real love or kindness. He was sure he probably hit him, probably where no one could see so as not to “damage the goods”. The Alphan side of him that craved someone to nurture and care for and protect was coming out hard with each passing moment. “There’ll be time for that later, Aiden. We’re just going to get to know each other for awhile, alright? Listen, I am sure you’ve heard some bad shit about me, and most of it is probably true. We’re not bonded yet, but you will be. Not for awhile yet though, alright? I’m not a rapist, angel, and I’m not gonna hurt you, so try to relax a little, yeah?” Nigel swallowed hard. Some might call him a pussy for even saying this, but he was just a kid. “And yeah, I fuckin love pizza,” he said, smiling over at Aiden as they came to a red light.

Aiden giggled at that, and curled a strand of his hair around his slim finger as he looked at Nigel. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. He felt himself relax at the reassurance, though it would take some getting used to, being treated kindly, unless this was a one time thing. The boy would be cautious but he had the trusting innocence of youth on his side there. “Ok, I’m glad you’re not gonna hurt me. Dad does - did - a lot, “ he admitted, bruises on his back even as he sat there in the car. “I like cheese, sausage, and mushroom pizza. Extra cheese. Please, um, Alpha.”

Nigel thumbed over the screen of his phone, within seconds ordering a pizza to be delivered to his house promptly. He furrowed his brow, not surprised by the confession about his father. Fucking asshole. “Sausage and mushrooms - I love it. Good taste,” he said. “It’ll be there a few minutes after we get home. To your new home, Aiden.”

“Thanks,” Aiden said, chewing his lower lip as he took a relaxing breath. He leaned back and stretched, eager to get to his new home, just to check it out. The boy wondered if he’d have his own room, or if he’d have to share a bed with Nigel right away. That would take some getting used to, but at least the Alpha hadn’t probed anymore about his confession that his father beat on him. “I’m starved. So do I haveta continue school? I mean if we’re gonna be mated and all, I don’t need to right? Most Alphas don’t want their Omegas in school or working without them. My friend Jeff told me that.”

Nigel glanced over at him. “I’ve already looked into having you home schooled, Aiden. You will definitely  _ not _ go back to your old school, or go out on your own without me, at least not until we are bonded. I’ve hired a very good tutor for you, a female Beta that’s an old friend of mine. She’ll handle making sure you do receive a good education at least to complete high school, and should you wish to have more beyond that, I’ll look into it when the time comes. I’m not so old fashioned to deny you the chance to develop your mind. You are to be my companion and mate, not simply a hole for me to fuck,” he said, a bit blunt and crass, but he imagined the boy had heard worse from his father. It seemed this poor child had a very shitty life thus far, and Nigel wanted a well-rounded, happy Omega. Moreso, he wanted to forge loyalty in his Omega, and not resentment, which would only lead to betrayal. Nigel could never tolerate that, and didn’t want to kill the boy, it would be a crime in more ways than one, as lovely as he was.

“Kay,” Aiden said, taking it all in. It was a lot. Nigel seemed controlling like all the other Alphas but at least he was nice. Then again, the Omega was still a baby. Barely fourteen. “So I can’t go over to Jeff’s house? You have to come too? What about going to play at the playground? I like to draw there. You know what? This sorta sucks. I’m just gonna be stuck inside all day?” The boy began to pout, and the sadness of his situation washed over him, more so than usual. His lip quivered, and he began to whine softly, eyes watering. “I don’t wanna be all alone. What about when you’re w-working?”

Nigel sighed. So this was the down side to the extraordinarily beautiful little god seated beside him. He expected a bit of petulance. “You know, Aiden, most Omegas are grateful for what they receive and don’t start fucking complaining right out of the gate, yeah? Let’s worry about the details after we get you some food and see your new house,” Nigel said, not wanting to be heavy handed right away and scare him into silence.

Luckily, it was then that he turned down the driveway of his place - walled off with tall brick and protected by a large, wrought iron gate. He rolled down the window and tapped out a code on a small keypad, and the gates opened. Beyond the gates, he drove up to a multi-storied home, all long, clean angles and sleek grey concrete. Curving around to the rear of the structure, dramatic floor to ceiling glass windows looking over the city. It was modern luxury outside an ancient city, and was breathtaking. Nigel looked over at Aiden. “Home sweet home, darling,” he said.

Aiden dried his eyes, and had nodded to Nigel. He appreciated the luxury, but mostly, he just wanted love, as well as to know he wasn’t a prisoner. “This is a cool house,” he sniffled, looking at it curiously. The boy took off his seat-belt, and grabbed his satchel and backpack. “And I wasn’t complaining… I’m just fourteen. I’m… I’m scared and stuff. I don’t know how this all works, but i’m not um, unappreciative. It’s just new yanno? I need time to get used to it I guess.”

Nigel reached over to rub his knee reassuringly. Amber eyes flitted over him; it was completely foreign to him to try and comfort anyone, after all he specialized in the exact opposite. “We’ll give you time, Aiden. I know you’re very young, and I’ll do my best to treat you well, alright?” Poor fucking kid. It really wasn’t his fault his father was a piece of shit. Nigel was a very hard man, but the angelic little thing next to him was already tugging on his heart. He squeezed and patted him as the delivery driver pulled in right behind them.

In a bold gesture, Aiden place his hand over Nigel’s looking at him with big, watery blue eyes, curls framing his cherubic face. “Thanks, Alpha,” he said, softly, almost whispering the words as his bubblegum pink tongue swept over ruby lips. He felt his skin heat up at the eye contact and the touch, which caused him to move his hand quickly. That was when he noticed the pizza guy, which made him bounce a little in his seat. “Ohhh the pizza dude is here! I’m soooo hungry. Should I get out or wait here or what should I do?”

Nigel certainly felt it too, and swallowed thickly. “Come inside with me, darling. I’ll get the food, just follow me, yeah?” He popped the trunk, got out, met the driver - one of his employees - and took the hot bag in one hand, Aiden suitcases in the other. The man left, and Nigel gestured for Aiden to follow him inside.


	2. Chapter 2

As Nigel opened the front door, the place was rather clean, masculine, opulent without being too much. Dark mahogany and woods accented with white lighting fixtures bathed everything in a warm glow, and from the foyer, Nigel used a small remote which turned on the rest of the lights. Leaving Aiden’s bags in the hall, he nodded for Aiden to follow him. “Let’s eat first, then I’ll show you our room, yeah?”

Aiden dropped his satchel and school backpack on the floor, next to the suitcases and then nodded, following Nigel. His feet shuffled on the floor, as he walked, not picking them up. “Ok, yeah, that sounds good,” he agreed, rubbing his belly. Then it hit him, their room. They’d be sleeping together. The Omega bit his lower lip, looking Nigel up and down from behind, feeling a strange sensation in his belly. Well, he’d just have to get used to it, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. “Do you have any coke?”

Nigel whipped around, eyes wide. “You most definitely may not have coke, Aiden, Jesus fucking Christ. Your fucking friends might be into that, but...no. God, you’re an angel-faced baby asking me for fucking drugs? Fuck. You can have beer, I might even let you smoke a little, but no fucking hard drugs,” he finally finished his rant, and returned to slicing the pizza and putting it on plates for them. He licked his lips and leaned over the counter with a stern expression.

“Huh?” Aiden said, looking confused at Nigel. He lowered his head, and looked at his feet, shuffling from heel to toe as he played with the hem of his shirt. “I-I meant coca-cola, like soda? I’m thirsty,” he whispered, shakily, not one to even want drugs at all. Back in the States, where he came from, that’s just how they asked for soda. “Dad did that stuff. I wouldn’t wanna. I know you sell it, but I just wanted something to drink, Alpha,” he said, his lip quivering from the stern chiding he’d received from the powerful Alpha.

Embarrassed at his flub, at his near crying, he turned to go hide someplace, anywhere. Would he be beaten? His dad would beat him for things like this and even though Nigel had assured him he wouldn’t, the Omegan boy was still scared.

The expression broke Nigel’s heart, and he moved closer to him quickly, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his back soothingly. “Aiden, Aiden. It’s okay. I’m sorry, darling, of course you can have soda. Come on, love,” he said.

Aiden hugged Nigel tightly, pressing his face into his chest, taking in his scent. He’d not been hugged in so long, and more than that, the Alpha’s aroma was very relaxing, with a touch of something else. The Omega purred and sniffled, without even meaning to. “S’ok,” he said quietly, and rubbed his face against the older man’s chest. “Thanks. I really am hungry and stuff.”

The proximity of finally touching him and his reaction made a heat flicker in Nigel’s loins. He didn’t even want to release him, but he did, knowing the kid needed to eat. “Soda’s in the fridge. Bring me a beer and I’ll take the pizza to the table. Come on…”

“‘Kay,” Aiden nodded, and licked his lips before padding into the kitchen to get their drinks. He brought over the beer, opened it, and set it before Nigel, sitting down in one of the chairs. He’d clearly brought his father beers before, so that explained his knowledge of such things. “It smells so good,” he said, and then grabbed a slice, stuffing it into his mouth, all but moaning.

Nigel took a bite as well, noting how gorgeous the boy looked even stuffing his beautiful face with pizza. It didn’t escape his attention that he knew how to pry off the bottle cap on the counter, and he mentally chided himself for asking him to get the beer, but let it go. “Tastes even better, hmm?” he hummed, and reached to Aiden’s face to thumb a small piece of cheese away. An intimate gesture, and the softness of his cheek was intoxicating.

“Mhm, yeah,” Aiden blushed, smiling at Nigel when he felt the soft contact on his face. He looked down at his pizza, timidly, and then flitted his eyes back to the Alpha as he crammed more of the cheesy concoction past his lips. “How old are ya? Just curious. It doesn’t matter really cause I mean, you look handsome anyway.” When he realized he’d said that he quickly took a sip of his coke, the tips of his ears wiggling under long curls as his jaw shifted.

Aiden’s innocent oblivion to his appearance and beauty was breathtaking to the gruff man. From his pink cheeks to those cute ears, he seemed utterly unaware of the effect he had. Such a pure, unspoiled little thing, begging to be claimed. “I’m handsome to you, hmmm? Well, darling I’m forty. Forty-one. Does that bother you?” he asked with a smirk.

“Nu-uh, it doesn’t,” Aiden answered, shaking his head before he took another bite and then grabbed more pizza. He chugged some soda, burped, and then stuffed more into his mouth. “And yeah, you’re handsome. You know what’s cool? Our ages are reversed. I’m fourteen and you're forty-one.” The teen giggled, and wiped his mouth, looking at Nigel through his lashes. “So are we gonna sleep in the same bed? Do you sleep, um, naked?”

That hooded look, those mesmerizing blue eyes - Nigel found himself responding to it, something he couldn’t control, but he tried his best. Clearing his throat, he raised a brow as he wrapped his lips around the beer bottle, taking a long swig. “I have a twin bed for you in my bedroom. You’ll have your own sleeping space, but when you want, you may join me. And yes, I sleep naked. Do you object to that?” he asked, already wondering how he would handle having this angel sleeping in his room. He’d be jerking off a lot until he could determine when the time was right for their bonding.

“I guess not,” Aiden said, not really minding, but he was nervous about seeing him naked. Excited might be a better word; the boy had just started sneaking to look at Alpha/Omega porn, but since heat hadn’t come yet, he wasn’t full blown. Still, the feelings were there, growing, just like his curiosity. “Thanks for going to all this trouble for me and stuff.” The Omega finished his pizza, burped again, and then downed his soda. “Do I haveta sleep naked too?”

Nigel’s nostrils flared with arousal. “Not if you don’t want to, though once we become intimate, when you’re ready, that may change,” he replied. It was natural for a boy Aiden’s age to be curious, and he’d make sure to foster that curiosity, encourage it. “Are you full? Want more, darling?” he asked, smiling at the teen and hoping the pizza would help him relax.

“I’m pretty full,” Aiden replied, smiling back at Nigel and rubbing his belly. He wasn’t sure about sleeping naked, but maybe he’d give it a try at some point. Either way, he didn’t mind that Nigel wanted to sleep that way. Leaning back in the chair he sighed, and looked at the man who was to be his lifelong mate. “Can I see my room? Or, our room? I…do I have both? I can’t remember what you said. I just wanna unpack my things and stuff, get into my pajamas?”

Nigel stood, collecting the plates. “Yes, follow me. You have your own room, for studying, drawing, playing games, anything you wish.” He deposited the dirty dishes in the kitchen and held his arm out, beckoning the boy.

Aiden followed Nigel, taking his arm. “Ok, cool!”

Nigel guided him up stairs and down a hall to a large room that looked like it was meant to be a teenage boy’s paradise. Nigel had taken some time to find out beforehand things Aiden liked, and filled the room with them - along one wall, a bookcase partially filled with books he’d need for his studies, graphic novels which he knew he loved, as well as dvds and games.

At the nearby desk there was a brand new laptop, and a big bay window with floor to ceiling glass opened up to a view of the large yard and pool. A long, plush looking, dark brown sofa lined another wall, and a flat screen television hung opposite it. In another corner, he’d gotten him an old fashioned wooden easel with art supplies stationed on a neat set of shelves beside it. A bright, colorful, thick rug adorned the center of the room, over the beautiful hardwood. Standing in the doorway, he gesturing inside. “What do you think?”

Aiden gasped, his eyes wide as he looked at all the stuff in his room, walking into the center. “Oh my god!” he exclaimed, and actually squealed. The boy turned to Nigel, and literally jumped on him, wrapping his legs around the Alpha’s waist, arms around his neck. He kissed him on the mouth, once, just a pop kiss, without even meaning to but he was just so excited. “I-I’m sorry,” he said, blushing crimson and then got off of him. “I’m just so happy. Thank you for all of this! It’s perfect! I love it so much, I’ve never had stuff like this before.”

Nigel smiled broadly, his chest filled with a warmth he’d not felt in years. Seeing how happy the little Omega was - there was a smile and sheer joy in his eyes that almost made the older man emotional. When Aiden jumped on him and kissed him with such enthusiasm, he felt a heat low in his belly at the feel of such soft skin and long, loose limbs. Aiden was a perfect omega, and Nigel couldn’t wait to mold him and watch him grow. “Good, good. This is your home now, darling, it’s all yours. I will take good care of you, alright?” he said, realizing already the temptation to spoil him would be quite high, still, he knew he’d come from a less fortunate place. “I’ll take you shopping for some clothes as well. That’s something I didn’t do, as I didn’t know your sizes or...you know, style.” he played with the gold chain around his neck. “Probably not the same as mine, I’d guess,” he smirked.

“Ok, I like that and um, I kinda don’t really know what my style is either, I just wore what dad would sometimes get for me, or my friends would give me,” Aiden said, chuckling as he took in Nigel’s scent from where he stood. He was just so happy, he wanted to scream or jump up and down, start playing with the stuff, but he didn’t not yet. “Thank you though, for everything.”

“Come with me, and I’ll show you our bedroom, yeah? Then you can unpack and settle in. You need a full tour,” he offered, turning around to show him the master bedroom.

Aiden nodded, and then wrapped himself around Nigel’s arm, feeling more and more drawn to him. He was still skittish but all the nice things the Alpha was saying and doing for him, was loosening him up really quickly. “Ok, that’s cool. So do those other men live here too? Or do they work for you? Unless you don’t wanna tell me.”

He chuckled as he led Aiden into his master bedroom. “They definitely don’t live here, it’s only you and I. And yes, they do work for me, darling.” He walked into the room - muted earth tones in browns and blues dominated the room with sharp black accents creating a very masculine but inviting space. He had an elevated king-sized platform bed covered in an impossibly soft-looking dark grey duvet, and there was a faux-fur covered dressing bench at the foot of the bed. A large, dark wood armoire sat in a corner, and one entire wall was all glass. A smaller but no less plush-looking bed sat on another side of the room. “So as you see, you have your own bed until you feel like joining me,” he said, rubbing the boy’s arm.

Aiden blushed yet again. He wished that he could stop doing that. He was a man, not a boy, least in his mind. Also his dad’s voice kept ringing in his head saying the same thing. Walking over, he went right to Nigel’s bed and sat down, leaning over to scent it, without realizing he was in a sense, claiming his Alpha. Thankfully, he couldn’t smell anyone but the Romanian there, though he could only assume. “I like it. It’s comfortable. Have you um, have you, yanno, done it with others here?”

Nigel raised an eyebrow. “I typically don’t bring anyone here, actually. Usually fuck them elsewhere or in their homes. An Alpha’s space is his own, and I never wanted anyone leaving their scent in here. You’re the first who’s ever even sat on my bed.”

“Oh,” Aiden answered and then smiled. He licked his lips and stood, not sure if he was doing something wrong by sitting there or even by asking but he was curious by nature and couldn’t help it. The boy also knew that Alphas sometimes took more than one Omega or still messed around on the side. He was young, and didn’t feel he had much to offer. “Are you gonna keep doing that?”

He sat on the bed and patted next to him to indicate it was okay for him to be there. While Nigel had needs, he didn’t want to make the little Omega feel pressured to have sex with him so soon. It shocked him that he felt that way - after all, he’d been given a nubile, virginal beauty to use as he saw fit. He’d never considered “feelings” before. Darko would think he’d gone soft - the violent criminal who took what he wanted. Yet Aiden seemed so young from such a sad world in his short life, it woke a dormant sense of nurturing in him. If that meant visiting whores on the side for now and hiding it from the boy, he’d do it. “No, I see no need to. I may be an Alpha, but I can control myself, Aiden.” A relatively safe answer for now, he imagined.

Aiden sat down and leaned his head against Nigel’s shoulder, peering up at him. He felt relief, and being the young thing he was, he trusted the Alpha. “Ok, good. I won’t talk to anyone else in that way either, of course,” he said, knowing he wouldn’t get the chance to anyway, but he didn’t want to, and his best friend Jeff was an Omega like himself. There was so much the boy didn’t understand about life, love, mating, and Nigel’s career, but he’d learn. He was smart and a quick study. “What do we do now?”

Nigel let his hand trail down the teenager’s back, trying to tamp down his predatory biological urges. Aiden’s scent wasn’t fully developed yet since he hadn’t even had his first heat yet, but he had that faint aroma of sweet fruit, clean and unspoiled, and frankly it made Nigel’s mouth water. “Anything you like. Watch a movie, read, what about that drawing you like? I’m going to go have a smoke. You can come out to the back if you like, see the pool, yeah?”

“There’s a pool?” Aiden asked with big wide eyes, leaning into the Alpha’s touch. He couldn’t believe how many awesome things Nigel had. This was really cool, he thought to himself. “I will go see the pool, then unpack. Then I can start my chores if you want?” the boy asked, used to being a servant of sorts. He figured that the older man would want to work him hard, since he wasn’t having sex with him yet, and his heat wasn’t there.

Nigel’s mind wandered with his eyes as he pictured the boy skinny dipping, and he licked his lips. “Chores? No chores, love. I have people to do those for me. I have a house cleaner that does laundry and cleans twice a week, and I have most of our food delivered from my restaurant. I’d like you to keep your room in order, but that’s all. Besides, your Alpha desires the pleasure of your company, and you’ll need to be well rested, angel,” he said teasingly, patting his rear playfully. Even the brief contact made him swallow hard yet again. Pert and round.

Aiden smiled at that, and made a little squeaking sound at the pat on his ass. He felt a swirl in his belly, and licked his lips, eyeing Nigel up and down. The boy stood and offered his hand to the Alpha. “Ok, sounds good! I feel like I'm in heaven or something. Am I gonna swim or just look at the pool with you? Also, what are the rules? I mean besides not leaving without you.” This was great! No chores but his room? A sweet bedroom, a pool, a rich, handsome Alpha. Much better than being beaten and worked like a dog by his father.

Nigel lit his cigarette as he slid open the patio door and they walked outside. It was a warm evening, and he loosened the top few buttons of his shirt as he leaned in the rail and gestured towards the pool. “There will be rules, and I’ll set them out clearly as we go. For now I just want you to relax and be comfortable. There will be things to negotiate later, of course. Yes- an obvious one is no leaving without me unless I’ve said otherwise. We’ll keep up with your studies, and get back to that next week. I have the tutor scheduled for her first meeting with you then. I wanted to give you time to get adjusted first.” He puffed away at his smoke, squinted through the plumes and watching Aiden. “You can swim if you feel like it, but you don’t have to.”

“Maybe later,” Aiden said, knowing he needed to unpack, and he also wanted to check out that playstation and his new art supplies. The boy looked over at Nigel and mimicked his posture, just trying to seem cool and relaxed; he nodded and licked his lips. “Ok, sounds good, Alpha. Um, thanks.” He was trying to behave and act right, also to be comfortable, but it was hard when all he was used to was being scolded for every single little thing. Frank had done a number on the boy. “Do you work a lot? I mean, are you gone often and stuff?”

“I do work a lot, but I have men to do most of it for me. I’ll bring you with me to...uh...work sometime. I planned to do my work from home for awhile. When the tutor starts, you’ll be with her during the day.” He ashed his cigarette, noting his nervousness, and walked over to him, looking down. “I know this is scary, and all new for you, beautiful. I know your life with your dad fucking sucked. But I’m not going to hurt you, you got that?” He brushed a hand over his cheek.

“Yea, I believe you, Alpha,” Aiden smiled, and leaned into Nigel’s touch, a little half purr escaping his lips. The young Omega was nervous, but the Alpha was helping to put him at ease, little by little. He wondered how it was possible to sell drugs from home, but he didn’t ask, there was so much he didn’t understand. Curling his fingers around the railing, the boy looked at the pool and then into the older man’s eyes, chewing his lower lip. “Do you like watching movies? Maybe we could watch one tonight or something?”

“We could, yes. I have a nice big flat screen in my bedroom too, and the big comfortable bed, we could watch there. Have popcorn too. I promise I’ll be a gentleman,” he said with a softened smile, and placed a large hand on the back of Aiden’s neck, massaging gently. “Any movie you had in mind, darling?”

Aiden felt himself go pliant when Nigel massaged the nape of his neck, the most sensitive part of an Omega, even pre-heat. He all but whimpered at that, which surprised himself, and looked at the Alpha with glazed over doe eyes. “Ok, that… that sounds fun. I wanna see Underworld. I like werewolves a lot.I know it’s not super new but dad never let me watch it and, you can be however you want. I’m.... I’m yours, after all.”

A dark smile crossed Nigel’s face, his amber eyes heated up at the boy’s words. His fangs flashed briefly and he knew this poor little lamb truly had no idea who Nigel was, how he was, what he liked...he would need to be careful and gentle with him at first. “I think we can manage that. Why don’t you get unpacked and changed into pajamas, and I’ll get some popcorn and a soda for you and cue up the movie? I have some calls to make, love, so no rush. For now, while you’re not doing studies, you don’t have a bedtime. Good?” he asked with a little smirk, and he leaned down and kissed him chastely on the forehead. The scent of his skin was remarkable, and he inhaled deeply before he pulled away.

“Really? That’s awesome!” Aiden grinned, and then leaned up to kiss Nigel’s cheek. He thought he smelled great too, even if he wasn’t sure what all was happening inside his body when he scented him. It was still a weird process to the boy. “Ok, I’ll go do that, Alpha.”

The boy padded off, and went inside. He put away his things, checked out his new accommodations, and then put on his pajamas, which consisted batman pajama bottoms, and a midnight blue tee. Walking out of his room, Aiden went into their room to look for Nigel, about forty five minutes later.

Nigel was in bed, clad only in low-waisted striped pajama pants. A wheeled table was in front of him, a sort of mobile desk that came up to the bed to act as a work surface, and he had his laptop and a beer on one side, a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of soda on the other. He was on his laptop, typing away when he saw Aiden come in. The omega was an absolute angel in a thin blue tee that brought out the color of his eyes. Nigel grinned and patted the space next to him. “Join me up here,” he invited, pulling up the thick comforter. He nodded towards a panel that moved along the wall, revealing a large television screen, which was on and displayed an array of options. “I have Underworld for you.”

Aiden's eyes went wide once again and he grinned, his boyish features lighting up. He climbed into bed, next to Nigel and leaned against him. He was trying to get used to affection, and while they hadn't known each other long, he was young, which meant he adapted quicker than an adult. "This is so cool! You are doing so much for me, thanks!" It was then that he realized Nigel didn't have a shirt on, when he felt the heat of the Alpha's skin next to his body. It was very comforting actually, and his fingers found their way into his chest hair as he snuggled even closer. "Is this okay? Should I take my shirt off too?"

Fucking hell, the boy felt good like that, and suddenly Nigel really wanted to feel that soft skin. “Yeah...I think that would make it better, gorgeous,” he said with a smile, his arm sneaking behind him to invite him closer. He definitely wanted to encourage all the touching and contact, since it would deepen their connection, and all the better before his heat.

Nodding, Aiden pulled off his shirt, his smooth hairless torso - save for a couple around his nipples - revealed to his soon to be Alpha; he felt a swirl in his belly as he leaned against Nigel, the soft curls of his hair kissing the older man’s jaw. “This is better,” he whispered, as the movie loaded up. “Much.”

Oh how badly the Alpha wanted to pin this beautiful little creature down and take him then and there. His baby soft, smooth skin, hued in an alluring shade of peach, was almost entirely irresistible. He nosed into the silky curls and hummed deep in his chest, wrapping his arms around him to pull him closer to his bare chest. “Good, darling. I’m glad you like it.” He pushed play on the movie, and kissed Aiden’s cheek.

“I like everything about this,” Aiden puffed and nosed under Nigel’s jaw, almost all the on him at this point. He’d ever felt so safe in all his life. There wasn’t one time he could recall ever feeling like this and it was great! He just hoped Nigel didn’t see his half erection or scent the tiny drizzle of slick. Even without having a heat yet, it was his body’s way of getting ready for it.

But of course the Alpha scented his slick, and a low, pleased growl came out before he could stop himself. Nigel’s body reacted like any healthy male of his sex, his own cock partially filled but concealed under the blanket, though tenting his pajama pants. “So do I,”he whispered, ghosting his lips over his neck and brushing rough fingertips down his arms.

Aiden took in a shuddering breath, an almost whine coming from his throat at the sound of that growl. God, it was so sexy. His nipples hardened too, like little pink pebbles protruding from his skin. Instinctively, the Omega offered his neck for more of what he was doing, unaware it was a show of submission. “Cool…” he whispered back, not even sure what to say but the more the Alpha stimulated him that way, the more slick he felt seeping out, which was sorta gross, but he couldn’t be bothered to care.

Nigel’s mouth watered to taste those nipples, feel them harden under his tongue, but instead he simply touched, hand wandering over to one to simply rub it gently. As Aiden exposed his neck, Nigel kissed the skin outright, sucking lightly, his tongue darting out to taste. Nigel had never in his life held or tasted such a young, utterly unspoiled, beautiful Omega as Aiden was. Everything in his body cried out to claim him, but he knew it was best to take it slow, let Aiden want it, want him. A resentful Omega taken by force never ended well. “Mhhh….yeah…” he whispered as the movie played on, and yet all he wanted was right there in this perfect boy.

“Oh… Alpha,” Aiden breathed, never feeling anything like that at all. It was so hot, and he reached back with his hand to thread slender fingers through ashen strands. He didn’t know what he was doing, so he just let his body react; the boy had watched an occasional porn but still, this was totally out of his element - not that he minded. He did want Nigel, even if he wasn’t ready to lose his virginity just yet. Try as he might, the Omega just couldn’t focus on the movie, but he was catching pieces, more than anything he just really liked what they were doing. “Can...can you kiss me?”  
Nigel was absolutely dying to taste those sweet, soft, red lips. He brushed his fingertips lightly over the boy’s jaw, brushing soft kisses over him as he swelled harder, beneath the covers. “Yeah, I can definitely kiss you,” he said. Exhaling, he pressed their lips together then, a deep groan emanating from him at just that contact, and he did it once more, open mouthed, sweeping his tongue over Aiden’s bottom lip. His thumb brushed over a sensitive nipple as he did so, continuing his languid massage.

Aiden turned and got under the covers too, sitting on Nigel’s lap. It was then that he felt the Alpha’s hardness and he moaned, kissing him again, jutting his pink tongue out to taste him better. “I don’t wanna give you blue balls,” he whispered, having heard his father scream that at some random woman he’d been fucking after his mom had passed. “But I like kissin’ you… a lot. I um, I hope i’m doing it right?”

It took all the restraint in his body to control himself, and Nigel found his hands drifting over a very ripe round ass, squeezing gently, rubbing over his pajama bottoms, his breathing getting heavier. He licked slowly into Aiden’s sweet mouth - fuck, his taste was more intoxicating than he’d even imagined, more than he’d scented on him. “You’re doing so good, yeah angel. Like how it feels?” he asked, his fingers running up into loose curls and tugging lightly.

“Mhm, I do,” Aiden panted, his lips growing redder from the kisses, his nipples sensitive from the touch before. His whole body was tingling. He really liked all of this, and thought that if kissing Nigel was this good, that being bred by him would have to be even better. Still, he didn’t want his first time to be during heat. Maybe after he’d worked up to it, they could do it before that, though during heat would be less painful. These were things he’d never really thought of much till recently, till Nigel. At the tug, and feel of those strong hands on his ass, the Omega licked back into his mate-to-be’s mouth, suckling his tongue and moving his hips. “Nigel…”

“Yes, Aiden?” Nigel whispered huskily, rubbing the small of his back and cupping the globes of his ass, pulling them apart and pushing them together. He rocked up against him, his generous length pressed against the front of his pajama pants, and he knew Aiden could feel it. He didn’t want to push the boy too fast, but damn did he feel good. He grazed sharp teeth down his jaw and back up to his lips. The movie played on in the background, virtually ignored now as the air grew thicker with lust.

“Ungh, N-Nigel!” Aiden moaned into Nigel’s lips, rolling his hips over and over, his muscles clenching, stuttering, as slick dripped between his cheeks. His pants grew wet and before he knew what was happening, his cocklet spurted out come, inside his pajamas, his hole pulsing under the power of his premature ejaculation. He panted, clutching the Alpha’s biceps, realizing what just happened. It was then that he felt his skin redden further and shame washed over him like a tidal wave; the boy was mortified. Stumbling off of Nigel and out of bed, he ran to the bathroom, whining almost to the point of tears. Of course it had felt amazing, but he hadn’t meant to do that, it was such a virginal inexperienced thing to do, what must his mate to be, be thinking? Mortified didn’t cover it.

  
Nigel reached out to try and grab Aiden, pull him back, but it was too late. He cursed under his breath and pressed down on his cock brutally hard to deflate it, and walked to the closed bathroom door. The sounds of his whimpering tore his heart out, and he just wanted to hold and soothe him. “Aiden, it’s alright...please darling.” He leaned his forehead against the door; what he wanted to do was claw through it. “Let me clean you up, take care of you. It’s happened to me too. It’s natural, you’re young...I just...please don’t cry, angel…”

Aiden cracked the door open and peeked out at Nigel, his eyes red and watery as he sniffled. God this was so humiliating. All he wanted was to be an adult, so he could offer the experienced lovers his mate to be was used to. “You’re not mad at me?” he asked and then slowly opened the door the rest of the way, his eyes cast down. He was thankful the Alpha seemed okay but still he was worried. “I’m s-sorry, Alpha.”

Nigel pulled him into his arms and kissed his head. “Darling, there’s no need to apologize. One of the beauties of youth is your insatiable desire and quick refractory period. When I was your age a light breeze set me off...frankly I found your reaction a fucking huge turn on.” He rubbed his back soothingly, kissing his curly head.

“You did?” Aiden asked, looking up at the Alpha with wide, watery eyes. That made him feel better. At least mentally. Physically, he was soaked in the back and the front, his scent heavier even preheat. “It just felt so good yanno? You really um, turned me on.”

Nigel dearly wanted to strip off his pajama bottoms, bend him over and clean him of slick with his tongue. He wondered if that might be too much for the boy. Only one way to find out. “Aiden, come here,” he said gesturing towards the bed. “Will you take those off for me?”

Aiden raised his brows. He wasn’t sure how he’d get clean that way, but he had to trust his soon to be Alpha, so he took them off, covering his cock and balls with his hands. A bit of slick dripped down his thighs and he looked at the carpet. “I am all messy. It’s gross,” he whispered, totally naked now before Nigel. Really, he knew it as a kindness that the older man was even asking him - legally, he could take what he wanted. The Omega was his property in the eyes of the state and age laws no longer applied since they were courting.

Nigel couldn’t stop the growl that left his lips at the sight- Aiden’s perky, pink, bare bottom, the bit of peach fuzz on his thighs, the little dimples on his lower back. Fucking gorgeous. “Oh, it’s not gross, beautiful. Get on the bed. Lay on your belly, spread your legs. Don’t worry, I’m not going to fuck you,” he assured him, not wanting to frighten the teen.

That was a relief, and the Omega let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Nigel, he clearly did, it was just that it was still just his first day - night now - there. “Ok,” Aiden said quietly, still a little nervous at being so exposed that way. But he obeyed, and laid on his belly, slowly parting his legs. “Kay. I did it. Was that all? Did you wanna just see the mess?”

Nigel knelt on the end of the bed, crawling between his legs and running his hands up the back of his thighs. He parted the round buttocks, mouth watering at the sweet little pucker winking at him. “Shhh, darling, I need to taste,” he whispered, leaning down and licking slick from the insides of his thighs. “Fuck, So delicious,” he moaned.

“Oh…” Aiden moaned, never having felt a tongue there before and the Alpha wasn’t even at his hole yet. He squeezed his cheeks, then relaxed them, muscles flexing. The boy’s cock was already starting to harden again and slick dribbled out of his ass. He’d heard about Alpha’s doing this but he wasn’t sure he’d like it.

Nigel licked up his thighs until he reached the source, and parted his cheeks again, laving a warm, wet tongue gently over his hole. He lapped down the soft, pink seam that ran from his ass to his small, still nearly hairless little balls, moaning in ecstasy at his taste and savoring him. “Fuck,” he whispered, scraping his teeth over a plump butt cheek.

Aiden gripped the sheets white knuckled, trying his best to hold still. He giggled at first, because it tickled, but soon he was moaning loudly, mewling, and all but biting the pillow. “Oh my god, that feels…. strange, but sooo good. Don’t stop please,” he managed, whispering the words as he spread his legs further and lifted his ass up a little higher. His body was acting of its own accord, and it wanted Nigel. “Mm, Alpha-”

“Does that feel good?” Nigel asked in a husky voice, his own cock rock hard and tenting the front of his pajamas. He took the moment Aiden lifted his hips eagerly to reach up and grab his little hard cocklet, dragging it back through his legs and taking it in his mouth. Anything to taste more of that slick. He suckled the tip gently, massaging his cheeks and groaning, stroking slowly.

“It does,” Aiden moaned, barely able to speak. He’d never felt such pleasure in his life. The Omega ground his hips, slick continuing to dribble out of his hole relentlessly, he was sure he’d come again soon if Nigel didn’t stop. Not sure if that would be okay, the boy gripped the sheets, and looked back over his shoulder. “I-I might come soon, Alpha.”

Nigel continued to stroke his cock, concentrating his tongue on the Omega’s hole now, where slick flowed copiously. He poked his tongue inside experimentally, and when he felt it relaxing, dared to spear a little deeper, moaning as his grip tightened around his slippery length. He moaned into Aiden’s body, deep vibrations rumbling from his throat.

“Nigel-“ Aiden mewled, his little legs trembling from just how damned good it all felt. He all but clawed at the bed, and it wasn’t but a few more licks and strokes that he was coming. He spilled between his cheeks and over the Alpha’s tongue, his cocklet spurting out useless come. “Oh fuckin’...”

“Oh fuck, yes,” Nigel growled, greedily sucking slick from his hole and licking up the come. He was so hard it hurt, and he gripped his heavy Alpha cock through his pajama pants. Raking nails over the beautiful, ripe little ass, he kissed up Aiden’s spine and laid down on the bed, pulling out his own cock to stroke it. Tugging the elastic waist down under his balls, he licked his lips of the taste of the Omega and jerked off, watching the beautifully spent boy.

Aiden rolled onto his side, absolutely flushed and watched Nigel stroke his huge cock. Oh god, how would he ever fit that inside his tiny little hole, he wondered. Without a work, the Omega grabbed some slick from between his cheeks, wrinkling his nose a little and then wrapped his hand around the Alpha’s cock. “C-can…I- I mean I want to, um, please you somehow.”

Nigel looked down at the slender hand and long, pale fingers gripping his thick cock, and swallowed slowly, groaning a little. “God, yes, that feels so fucking good, Aiden...do you ever touch yourself like this? Just do it like you would, yeah?” he encouraged, his hips pivoting up a bit.

“Okay, but I’m circumcised,” Aiden said, hoping he could do this right. He began by gently stroking up and down, watching the way the extra skin slid past the massive head and back again. “You’re so big.... and yeah I do touch myself sometimes like this. Does it feel good?”

Nigel exhaled heavily through his nostrils, biting his full bottom lip with sharp fangs. The muscles of his abdomen contracted as he gasped again, a bit of sticky, clear pre come dripping from the slit and down Aiden’s knuckles. “It feels very, very good. You...you like how big it is, gorgeous?” he asked roughly, his amber eyes burning into the teen’s big blue ones.

“Yeah, I do but I think it might hurt,” Aiden said, chewing his lower lip before he thumbed over the tip and collected some precome there. The boy put it in his mouth and suckled, staring at Nigel as he did, while the other hand resumed the stroking. “I like touching you… I like your fangs, and how you look at me... “ he whispered, breathily as straddled his Alpha. “Could you come by…” he paused, slipping the older man’s cock between his cheeks, grinding his wet hole against his shaft. “By me doing this?”

Nigel’s cock throbbed when Aiden did that; his slender body willowy and lithe, with that delicious mix of just a bit of feminine softness contrasted by his beautiful but decidedly masculine little cocklet. His dark, shaggy ringlets against porcelain skin flushed pink on the apples of his cheeks made the Romanian Alpha feel crazed with lust. Rutting up between his plump cheeks, he growled again. “I definitely, absolutely could, gorgeous. What do you think of the taste, hmm?” he asked, gaze fixed on the sensual but innocent way he licked his thumb.

“It’s really good,” Aiden whispered, his hands going to rest on Nigel’s furry chest as he rolled his hips and ground back, over and over. He leaned down and kissed Nigel softly, little moans slipping past his lips. It felt amazing, feeling the Alpha’s cock over his hole, as they kissed.

The slick from Aiden’s tight little hole was all over him now, all over both of them, dripping over his thighs, and Nigel’s breathing became heavier and more ragged as he felt his orgasm building like a fire in his loins. He moaned against his mouth, sucking his tongue and exploring, swirling around and tasting him.

“Oh fuck angel, I am gonna come,” he panted, and jerked his hips a half dozen times, rutting along the outside, between his cheeks, gripping his round ass. Hot seed dripped between Aiden’s cheeks as he came, his knot growing as Nigel threw his head back in an anguished groan of pleasure. “Fuck, fuck, Aiden, oh fuck,” he cursed, pulling Aiden against his chest and kissing him.

Aiden moaned and felt himself come yet again, all but collapsing on top of Nigel. Luckily he was held there by his Alpha to be. The Omega purred and licked the older man’s neck, scenting him as his chest heaved, stickiness between them in more than one place. “God, that was really good. Really hot too,” he whispered, and kissed his mouth again. Yawning, he nuzzled him, on his side now, and closed his eyes. He’d sleep here, wrapped up in the Alpha’s warmth and scent. “I’m sleepy now.”

Nigel was spent too,marvelling at Aiden’s youthful stamina and his ridiculous luck to have found the god-like little thing currently curling around him like a koala. “I am too, darling. Let’s rest, then, hmm?” he suggested, glad Aiden chose to sleep with him and not in the separate little bed he’d gotten. Scenting him, he reached for a little remote and shut off the tv and lights, and tugged the blanket up over them. “Sweet dreams, darling,” he whispered.

***

A few weeks passed of them getting to know one another. Nothing more happened sexually speaking, not beyond kisses and scenting, but one night Aiden had pretended to be asleep, watching Nigel jerk off. It had been really hot. The boy had started his homeschooling, and was all settled into his other room, though he spent more time in the one he shared with the Alpha. It was good that the older man hadn’t pressured him for sex, but he couldn’t help but feel guilty a little. He was starting to really want it.

After classes and lunch Aiden decided to go for a swim. He was home alone, until Nigel got home, so he got on the trunks his Alpha had bought him and got into the water, swimming for a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late. Much later than Nigel usually got home. It hadn’t been long with his Omega, but he was very “pent up”, the Romanian’s sexual appetite being higher than usual probably because he had a pre-heat, nubile, gorgeous, ripe young Omega sleeping in his bed, grinding all over him. He’d kept to his word of no sex until Aiden was ready, and he was determined to stay the course. But Nigel had needs, and found his temper getting shorter and shorter. After a night of interrogating a low-level employee of one of his competitors, the guy mouthed off and Nigel splattered his brains all over the basement floor. Darko had been pissed, and Nigel realized he needed to just get laid and calm the fuck down. So he hit up one of his dancers, Marco. Most of them were all too eager to get fucked by the powerful Alpha. Nigel found it disgusting to be honest, but he was desperate, and it was nothing but a way to get off and knot someone without having to deal with emotional attachments. No one gets hurt. 

Now that he was home, and alone, Nigel popped open a cold beer and headed to the patio for a smoke, deciding on taking a shower once he was done. Aiden heard Nigel come home. He wasn’t asleep. The Omega had been bored, and a little worried, wondering where his Alpha was, so he padded downstairs, following Nigel’s scent. It was… different and as soon as the boy opened the patio door he was hit with the scent of another  _ Omega _ .

It wasn’t just that though. The smell of sex was present, and come - Nigel’s - faint but present. It was rare that a preheat Omega could detect that but he’d tuned into the Alpha, plus, his scent was strong. “N-Nigel?” Aiden began, looking at him with sadness in his eyes, lower lip quivering. “You… you’re home late and… you… another Omega and you…”

Nigel took a puff on his smoke and averted his eyes. He sighed and looked back at the teenager; the heartbroken look on his face made Nigel feel a pain in the pit of his stomach. Why? He was halfway pissed at himself for indulging and halfway pissed at letting himself feel guilty. Alphas took what they wanted and did what they wanted. He shouldn’t feel like he had to answer to a little teenage Omega. But it wasn’t Aiden’s fault - how could he understand yet the dynamics of Alpha/Omega relationships at the tender age of fourteen? All the boy knew was jealousy and hurt. He shook his head and approached the boy. “I’m late, yeah. And yes, I saw one of my whores. It didn’t mean anything more than physical relief, Aiden. He’s nothing to me, and I’m here now. I’m...I’m sorry, darling,” he added. The words sounded so strange coming from his lips. Since when did Nigel apologize for anything? And yet the big blue eyes looking back at him made him feel just sick and sad over it. Why?

“But-but, you said you wouldn’t do that, ‘member? You said you wouldn’t,” Aiden said, starting to cry. He felt like he wasn’t enough. The boy had only heard whispers of how Alphas could be. One of his whores? How many did he have? He’d just keep fucking them? “No… you’re an Alpha. It’s what your kind does. I’m sorry I’m not enough,” he said, his lithe body shaky. “I’m gonna go to bed.”

Aiden walked off, and went to  _ his  _ room, covering up and sobbing. All Nigel wanted him for was sex, he knew that now, or it’s what he was thinking. He had nice things but no love or respect. All he needed was to wait for Nigel to fall asleep. The boy decided he didn’t need anyone.

Well, if he felt bad before, now Nigel felt like absolute shit. Aiden looked like a sad, crushed little puppy, and it ripped out his heart. “Aiden, darling, wait,” he said, following the boy to his room, but the door had been close in his face. He felt angry then. Why should he have to explain himself? Here he was trying to do what was best for the boy, not forcing him to have sex before he was ready. He stomped back to the master bedroom, slamming the door shut and pulling a bottle of bourbon out. He didn’t even bother pouring it into a glass, just drank straight from the bottle. He then got in the shower; he wanted to wash the stink of Marco off him. 

The boy waited after Nigel’s shower. He waited until the middle of the night, and packed his bag with the stuff he’d brought with him - nothing more - and then carefully opened the door. His eyes were red from crying, puffy, and he grabbed some snacks from the kitchen before stepping out the back door and wandering off into the night. He wasn’t wanted anywhere. Not really, and he knew it. His dad was right. He was just a nothing, a slave to his biology and well, it would stop now. At least they hadn’t bonded, he thought as he walked down the sidewalk, and cut through the woods.

***

Nigel lay in bed, wide fucking awake without his sweet Omega by his side. Finally somewhere in the wee hours of the morning, he got up, pulled on a tee shirt, and decided to go check on Aiden and talk to him. He’d apologize, swear off the whores, try to make the boy feel better.

He knocked softly on the boy’s bedroom door. “Aiden, darling, I know you’re not asleep. Please talk to me.”

Nothing.

Frowning, he turned the knob and swung the door open quietly. The lights were off, and with the light from the hallway, Nigel looked inside. When he didn’t see anyone, he flipped on the lights to see Aiden was gone.

Cursing, Nigel searched the house, the yard, the pool. No sign of him anywhere. He was furious with himself. This was his fucking fault. Aiden must have run away.

He sniffed the air, knowing the boy would have gone on foot. Moving to the road, he walked across into the dense forest and quickened his pace, following where his senses led him.  

It felt like hours have past, and Nigel was sweaty, filthy and still smelled Aiden in the air. And then the scent was upon him, and he knew he’d found him. Small, weak groans emanated from the ground behind a tree, and that was where his saw his beautiful boy. Moonlight shown on his face when Nigel picked his head up gently, and he gasped when he saw blood staining his face and the ground around him. “Aiden...Aiden, no…” Thinking fast Nigel knew he had to get him back to the house as soon as possible. Quickly working his phone, he went to call one of the doctors he kept on call, but he had no cell signal. Grumbling, he felt down Aiden’s body for signs of other injury, but aside from torn clothes and the blood he’d found, there didn’t appear to be any other injury. As it was, one was enough. The blood came from what appeared to be an animal bite. He stood and picked Aiden up gently, and carried him bridal style all the way back to the house.

Once home, Nigel laid him on the couch downstairs and got fresh water to clean him up, peeling off his clothes piece by piece and locating the wound, on his arm. He wiped it clean and dressed him in his pajamas, carrying him to his own bed to rest.

“I got bit...by a dog, or a wolf, I don’t know,” Aiden whimpered, and then held his arms out after his was laid down. “No, don’t leave me, please. I’m sorry I ran, I-I shouldn’t have but I was just so sad. I felt… I dunno. I don’t feel good, Alpha.”

The whole thing had been so strange. The boy had run into the woods, and had gotten a ways in when he’d heard growling. The beast’s scent was unique, strange even, and before he could say anything it had bitten him, and then licked his wound, instead of continuing to gnaw. Aiden reflected on this, but didn’t go into it just yet.

Nigel kissed his forehead. “Please forgive me….I was a fucking idiot. I only need and want you, and we can take our time. I just want you to...heal.” He gingerly touched around the wound with concern. “I need to call the doctor for a rabies shot. Do you have any idea what it was? A dog, you said?” he asked, pulling out his phone now that he had signal. 

“It looked like a wolf or a dog, but I don’t know,” Aiden said again, wishing he knew. It was sad because he loved dogs and wolves. He drew them often. It was sort of the local thing there. “I forgive you. Do you forgive me for running away?” He winced as he spoke, having banged up his face a little when he fell on his bitten arm.

“Nothing to forgive, my sweet angel. You did what was natural. I’m just fucking pissed at myself for letting you get hurt. I’m glad nothing worse happened to you...I’d never fucking forgive myself, Aiden,” Nigel said. He noticed the boy was warmer than normal, almost feverish. Fortunately they didn’t have to wait long and the doctor came over to examine him.

Nigel’s on-call doctor took a look at the boy; he did have a fever, but he gave him a shot for rabies, took a little blood to run tests, and left them with an antibiotic, ibuprofen and extra bandages to keep the wound clean and dry. He didn’t notice anything too unusual beyond that. Once the doctor left, Nigel gave him some hot chocolate and rubbed his back. “Don’t know if you’ll feel like having this, but made some for you,” he offered.

Aiden took the warm mug of cocoa, blowing on it, before be took a sip. The whipped  cream stayed on his upper lip, and he barely noticed it, not feeling all  _ there _ . Still, he smiled weakly at Nigel and set the mug down after another sip. “Thanks. It’s good,” he said, and held his arms out for him. “Will you hold me?” he asked, shaking a little bit from the fever. Why did he feel so weird. He guessed it was normal when going through so much.

Nigel gathered him in his arms, marveling how small he seemed. He was still growing, but seemed extra vulnerable after what they’d been through. He gently kissed away the errant creme and held him close. “Just rest, love. You’re with me, and I won’t let anything happen to you, nor will I be such a fucking dick again,” he murmured, massaging his back as he held him.

The thing Aiden hadn’t told Nigel was that he had planned to give himself to Nigel that night when he’d scented the other Omega. He was far too tired to go into it now. The boy pressed his nose into Nigel’s neck, inhaling his aroma which was much stronger than it had been. He could almost hear his pulse. “Ok, Alpha. Thanks. I… I’m sleepy.”

“Rest, that’s a good boy,” Nigel whispered, rubbing his nose softly in his hair and inhaling deeply. His scent was so pure, yet there was something else in his scent. The dog that bit him no doubt. He pulled the covers over them both and shut off the lights. At least he’d sleep better with Aiden there.

Aiden curled up to Nigel, still running hot, a bit sweaty. Was he close to heat? Was it from the bite? He didn’t know, but he just needed to sleep. He kissed his cheek, a little sigh of relief coming from him as the Omega began to drift off. “Night, Nigel.”

***

Nigel woke the next morning to see the angelic but decidedly sweaty Omega sound asleep in his arms as the sun’s rays streamed through the windows. He kissed his temple gently, not wishing to wake him. The boy stirred, and slung his leg over Nigel hips, moaning a little, but not pleasurably, as he slept. He was dreaming about being chased by a pack of wolves, and his whole body began to shiver. He did calm a bit at the kiss.

Nigel felt himself grow hard; he often woke that way, of course. His hips moved slowly seeking a bit of friction from Aiden’s thigh, trying to do so without waking him.

Feeling Nigel, even in his sleep, calmed the boy of his nightmare and he began to rut against him, almost animalistically. He moaned again, his skin hot and movements slow, fingers curling in the Romanian’s chest hair. “Mm, Alpha,” he whispered roughly, dreaming Nigel was mounting him. Slick began to seep from his virgin hole, his Omegan cock hard. “Take me, oh Nigel….”

God, it was impossible for the Alpha to not react to the needy little moans, puffs of hot breath and sweet fingers pawing at him. He could see Aiden was dreaming, making it even more tempting. Nigel rolled his hips with a deep groan, encouraging his movements, gently rubbing his ass and inhaling the scent of his slick. It dripped from between his plump, soft cheeks, and when Aiden whispered those words, fucking Christ did he want to. Instead, he held him, letting the little Omega writhe on him all he wanted for the moment.

Aiden continued to rut in his sleep, over and over, moaning and mewling until finally, he came, hot and clear against Nigel’s thigh. The sheer force of the orgasm was enough to wake him and he pressed his nose into the Alpha’s neck, blushing. “Sorry… um, mornin’, Nigel,” he said, panting a bit. What a way to wake up. “M’hungry. Can we have bacon and sausage? Eggs too, but I really want lots of meat today.”

“Fucking good thing I have a lot of meat for you,” Nigel whispered back, and now that he was awake, the Romanian slid down the bed to lick the boy clean. “Better. Now I’ll get your breakfast,” he said teasingly. What a way to wake up indeed, having a horny Omegan beauty like Aiden coming all over him.

“Kay, thanks,” Aiden yawned, having moaned when Nigel licked him lick that. He felt the urge to pounce on him, but didn’t but he was more attuned to the Alpha now than he had been. The boy sat up, and all but hopped onto the floor, energetic but faster than usual. He  came up behind the Romanian, hugging him from behind and purring. “You smell so good…”

Nigel was finding it to be ridiculously difficult to control his urges around Aiden. He leaned back, pressing into him and letting his head fall back to kiss him. “Can’t fucking imagine how I smell better than you. I’ll have to take your word for it.” He tugged on his pajama pants when he stood, leaving the drawstring loose.

“Good,” Aiden grinned, his eyes all but glowing and his heart beating much faster than normal. He was still hot, and also hungry. So he let Nigel go after a kiss so breakfast could be made. “Maybe make the sausage a little pink. Sorta bloody?”

Nigel turned and looked at him, thinking he was joking. He had to be. “I don’t want you to die, angel, but I’m guessing you’re joking, yeah? Undercooked pork will fuckin kill you,” he laughed, sauntering to the kitchen, pajamas slung low on his hips.

“Um, yeah, sure I’m joking,” Aiden chuckled, but he wasn’t joking, he did want it bloody, which was rare for him. He rubbed his smooth jaw, or so it was usually, and felt some stubble there. “I think I’m getting a beard,” he exclaimed excitedly.

Nigel looked closer, cupping his jaw line and rubbing a thumb over it. “Fucking christ, you are. Well, angel, maybe you’re entering your heat sooner than we thought, hmm?” he smiled, proud of his Omega. Well, soon he would be his completely, permanently, when he mated him, Nigel thought to himself.

“Yeah but I didn’t think Omega’s got face hair… I thought that was more an Alpha thing?” Aiden asked, not sure how it all worked, but he was still really happy about it. Maybe it just meant he was a special Omega, a strong one. The boy puffed out his still smooth chest, and grinned. “I could be coming close to my heat. I’m becoming a man now.”

“Omega’s don’t typically get body hair, you’re right, but maybe it’s just hormones? Fuck if I know. It looks gorgeous on you though,” Nigel responded. He didn’t give much of a damn about male or female traits on the omega, he wasn’t old fashioned or sexist like that; and besides, Aiden was hot as fuck regardless. He turned on the burner, starting to cook the sausages, and he even went an extra step and made pancakes. Microwave pancakes, but it still counted, he thought.

The Alpha put the plates on the table and drank his beer, staring with an arched brow at the boy. “Enjoy,” he said as he began to eat.

Aiden sat down and picked up his fork, after he’d grabbed a soda. “Thanks,” he said, thinking Nigel drank really early just like his dad did, but they were different people. Taking a bite, he hummed, a bit of syrup dripping from his mouth. “Oh my god, it's all so good. But yeah, I dunno what’s going on either. S’ok though. Long as you’re happy.”

He watched the boy eat and wondered if his change was that different or if this was normal. No reason to believe it wasn’t, really. He took another swig of his beer and reached under the table to rub his thigh. “I’m thrilled, gorgeous. You’re growing and that’s good. I told you I’d take good care of you, and I aim to.”

“You are. Lots of growth overnight, but I guess that’s how it happens,” Aiden said, shrugging slim shoulders as he all but devoured the sausage. The thought of Nigel with the other Omega was almost forgotten, which was a testament to his youth and short attention span. As for the meat, it wasn’t exactly what he’d wanted, cooked wise, but it was meat nonetheless and it was tasty. “I… I want you to take my virginity. Before my heat. I mean it might not be sexy to talk about it beforehand, but since it is my first time and all. Umm… can we… have it tonight?”

Nigel licked his lips slowly, feeling his cock stirring in his trousers even as Aiden asked the question. His eyes roamed over the beauty, and there was a rosy glow to him that he hadn’t observed before. He was flushed, blue eyes bright, lips plump and slick from the sausage. Fucking irresistible. He stood up and moved closer to him, cupping his cheek. “Yes, tonight. If you’re sure you’re ready.” The thought of taking the boy even before his first heat made the lust coil in his belly like a fire.

“I’m  _ so _ ready,” Aiden said, licking his lips as he ran his barefoot up Nigel’s calf. He leaned into the touch, and turned to scent the Alpha’s wrist, wanting to nibble the thin skin of his wrist to taste him. He wanted to consume him, be mounted and taken, bred, and owned. The boy’s eyes looked light grey then, almost clear as his pupils expanded and his own heart raced faster, slick dribbling just a little. “Want you. I dunno if I can wait till tonight but I know I have to study. Or am I off the hook today?”

Fucking hell. Those high arches, his long, smooth, soft feet felt fucking divine, and he could smell the slick, like peaches and cream and something else. He wanted to bury his face between those cheeks and suck the slick right from his body, and images of the young teen splayed out on his bed, writhing with desire filled his mind’s eye. No fucking way was he going to be able to wait until tonight. No, Nigel decided he was going to take the entire day off and dedicate it to deflowering this gorgeous little Omega and making him his.  _ All _ his. He pulled out his phone, fingers sliding across quickly as he sent a few texts. “I think you can put off your homework one day. I’m calling in, no need to leave the house. I think we should start right away, don’t you? Besides, I want to take my time and work you thoroughly, give you plenty of orgasms before I make you take my knot, hmm? How does that sound?” he asked, pushing his long dirty blond hair back and smirking at him.  

The Omega let out a quiet whine at that, liking it very much. He finished the rest of his breakfast and chugged his soda, burping once. “I like that idea very much. Very very much,” he said and wiped his mouth, needing it. Why was he extra horny now? He didn’t know but he didn’t care either. He just knew what he wanted.  _ Who _ , he wanted.

Nigel rose and carried the dishes to the sink, and turned to watch Aiden. He began unbuttoning his shirt one by one, until it fell open revealing his broad, furry chest covered in dark hair. He licked his lips as he eyed the teenager, nostrils flared with arousal. “Come to the bedroom with me, Aiden, hmm?” he commanded in a deep, rough voice.

Aiden got up and followed Nigel, taking in the Alpha’s pungent and alluring scent. “Yes, Alpha,” he said, more obedient than ever before. Still there was a small voice in his head that made him think there was someone else he should be calling  _ Alpha _ . Pushing it aside - he was far too aroused - the boy took off his clothes and went into the bedroom.

Nigel was far too overcome with sexual desire to have detected any doubt or hesitation in Aiden, and he continued undressing, finishing by pulling the waistband of his boxers over his turgid flesh, and letting them fall to the floor. His Alpha cock hung heavy and thick between his legs, like furry tree trunks solid and firm. The sharp v of his hips was cast perfectly in the shadows, accentuating every muscle and line of his body - Nigel was the perfect Alphan specimen. The only thing filling his sense right now was the alluring, dense sweet scent of virgin Omega slick, permeating the air decadently. “Good boy. Come to the bed, yeah?”

There was no doubt that Aiden wanted Nigel, wanted to be his Omega, but his biology was a little different, but it was just a hint of a whisper there, lingering under the surface of his skin. He eyed the Romanian, licking his lips before he grinned and nodded, floppy curls in his eyes. The boy crawled onto the bed, his back arching and ass pert, glistening from the slick, as he made his way onto. Looking over his shoulder, he blushed, still new to this, though he’d learned a couple of things in the time he and the older man had been fooling around. “Like this, Alpha?” he asked, coy and lashes fluttering.

Nigel fisted over his throbbing cock and cursed in Romanian under his breath. He crawled onto the bed, getting up behind the boy, grazing his nails up the back of his thighs and over the sweet little dimples above his ass. “Now, where did a sweet little thing like you learn how to present to your Alpha, hmm?” he asked, his voice deep and rich like honey, accent thicker now. He tapped the head of his cock against Aiden’s plump cheek, rubbing it in the slick that ran down his legs.

Aiden’s breath hitched at that, his belly tightening with desire, and a little nerves too; he licked his lips and smiled, boyishly. “I just felt it was the right thing to do. I’ve also done some reading… I … you feel really good right there…. Will it hurt very much do ya think? You know, since I’m not in heat yet?” To say that the Omega was turned on, was an understatement; he all but panted, his skin hotter still, and hole twitching.

“If I’m being honest, I’ve never fucked an Omega pre-heat before. But if it’s any help, looks like you’re already opening beautifully, angel.” To prove his point, he penetrated him with one long, thick finger, slowly, slack jawed as he watched his hole quiver and relax. “Oh, fuck, look at you. You’re so fucking perfect…”

“Oh my god, fuck!” Aiden mewled, his hole clenching around Nigel’s finger, seeking more. “I… I want more, please, please, Alpha,” he all but begged, gooseflesh forming over his warm, yet somehow chilled skin. He let his head drop beneath his shoulders, poking his ass out.

There was a big difference between Nigel’s enormous Alpha clock and his fingers, and while Omegas could usually take it with a minimum of preparation, even with all the slick Aiden was still a virgin, and small at that. Still growing into his body. Nigel rubbed at the base of his cock beneath his balls, massaging as he added a second, then third finger. The boy’s unused, tender opening blossomed under his touch, opening like a flower to him. He took to stroking his own cock in preparation, tapping it on one plump ass cheek. “Ask and you’ll receive, angel. How does it feel now, hmm?”

“Good,” Aiden whispered, wriggling his ass against Nigel’s cock as it rested there on his cheek. He positioned his hole over the Romanian Alpha’s tip, and rubbed his slick passage against it, encouraging. He knew it would hurt, but something primal in him unlocked, and he wanted to feel all of him inside, be mounted, taken, and hopefully, claimed. “Alpha…”

Nigel clenched his jaw to control his basest urge, the urge to drive into the beauty and take him brutally hard. Still, he was only human, and he plunged inside. He intended to only go so far, but the second he breached him, Aiden’s body sucked him deeper until he was seated completely within, encased by the boy’s hot, honeyed walls. “Oh, fuck….fuck…” he moaned, leaning down over Aiden and pinning him to the mattress with his heavy, muscled body.

Aiden’s cheek rested against the soft covers, ass up high for the Alpha; he gasped and let out a breathy mewl. The pleasure and pain were so great, that he thought he might pass out, his heart racing faster as the stretch relaxed completely. He was still very tight, but the pain had all but vanished, his body doing what it was meant to do, even if it was early. “Fucck!” he managed, and gripped the sheets, preparing for more. “It’s… it’s so good.”

Nigel pulled him closer, hands wrapped around him gripping his thighs, and thought it felt like there was no possible way he could get in further, he braced himself and pushed deeper, the slick squelching out around the base of his cock. He smelled absolutely heavenly; Nigel could smell something different, a certain spiciness he hadn’t detected before. It didn’t diminish his desire of course, only drove him further forward. “Aiden, you feel fucking magnificent…” he rasped.

Aiden lolled his head back against Nigel’s shoulder, turning his head to kiss him as he hooked an arm behind him and moaned loudly, every nerve in his body singing with pleasure at being taken like this. “You do too,” he said, and then nipped at the Alpha’s lips without breaking skin, as more slick dribbled out on the outstroke. Their scents mingled beautiful, and the boy all but howled with pleasure.

Nigel loved the way the slender, lithe boy wrapped around him and clung to him. He brought out a beast in the man, and he growled possessively as his pace became a little harder, just slightly faster. He held back even still, ever mindful not to injure the beauty. The wet sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room, off the walls of his bedroom. He wasn’t lying when he’d said he’d never fucked anyone in this room, on his bed. Aiden was the first and would be the last.

The boy moaned again, nearly unable to stop from the way that Nigel was battering his prostate in the most delicious way. Aiden kissed him again, before collapsing back down onto the mattress, bringing his Alpha with him so he could be pounded right into the bed. “I’m gonna come soon-”

Nigel could barely stop himself from biting on his mating gland, and he struggled against his instincts to do exactly that. He would take him, but he wanted the timing to be right. He truly wanted Aiden to want it - not for him to just possess him like any Alpha would an Omega. Nigel valued loyalty and wanted Aiden’s emotional commitment, not just physical. He took him as payment from Frank, yes, but for Nigel he needed - wanted - his real love and devotion. For Nigel it meant he would wait to bond him. If he wanted someone for purely sex, he could have anyone, but that wasn’t all he wanted. Aiden was so pure, untouched, malleable, and he wanted him willingly all to himself.

He lifted his hips ever so slightly, reaching around his slender waist to stroke the boy’s little leaking cocklet faster, tightening his grip as he pounded him and felt his own climax nearing. He started to come, the clench of Aiden’s body too much for him to hold back any longer, and he shouted the boy’s name hoarsely, “Aiden, fuck, Aiden, god…” he howled, his semen coating the inside of the boy’s body as his knot swelled.

Aiden came then, unable to wait either, and came down his thighs, over Nigel’s cock and out his own, smearing come on the sheets. He cried out, especially when the knot expanded in him, making him yelp in pain, though it only lasted for a few seconds and then…. He liked it. Oh god, he’d never felt so full in all of his life, and he felt their unofficial bond grow tenfold. “Nigel, Alpha-” he moaned, panting and trying to catch his breath as he laid there, his mate-to-be’s weight comforting him as it would any Omega. “That was…. Oh that was so good.”

Nigel relaxed his body then, slumping next to him and laying on his side, taking Aiden with him. He kissed the nape of Aiden’s sweaty neck, licking it up as it tasted like the sweetest, most delicious thing he’d ever consumed. “Are you alright? Does it hurt?” he asked through harsh pants as he tried to get his breath.

“No… not now, it did though,” Aiden said, locked with Nigel. He felt comforted, like he belonged, but also a little sleepy. The tongue on his nape made him shiver, heat still under his skin as they laid together like that. “I’m perfect...it felt wonderful, actually, Alpha.”

Nigel felt himself falling for the boy, recognized the burning tug in his chest, and he wrapped strong arms around him. “Safe with me, my beauty. I’ll draw you a nice hot bath when we wake, ease the pain. When you reach your heat, you’ll notice it will be easier, hmm?” He hummed deep in his throat and drifted as he felt the boy's body relax.

“I do feel so safe with ya,” Aiden agreed, and nuzzled back in Nigel’s embrace. He was falling too, or at least he assumed that this was how love felt. A bath sounded nice after a nap. Yawning, he let out a little purr. “Sleep tight, don’t let the bedbugs bite,” he giggled with a whisper, dozing then.

***

A few hours later, they woke up, and ate dinner, the moon beginning to rise. Aiden was ready for that bath and when their food settled, he stood in the bathroom with Nigel, as the tub filled. The Omega stripped down and stepped in once it was ready, the warm, sudsy water soothing his muscles.

“That feels nice,” the boy sighed, feeling stranger as the night went on, things felt more acute, his skin hotter, and muscles tight. So the water was a definite help.

Nigel added some Epsom salts and a bit of almond and honey oil to the warm water, sitting shirtless on the edge of the tub. He rose, unzipping his pants. It was a large tub, and there would be enough room for two. “May I join you? I can give you a massage if you like, hmm?”

“You never have to ask, Alpha,” Aiden purred, licking his lips as he looked over Nigel’s perfect body. The Omega scooted up, and cast his rosy face up to meet the older man’s eyes, inviting him in. “I’d like that a lot actually, very much.”

Nigel smiled down at him, sitting behind him in the warm water. The steam rose up around him and he pulled the boy’s body against him, relishing the way his soft, smooth skin felt against his furrier, more muscular torso. As he pulled Aiden close, he brushed his large palms over his chest, briefly massaging flat little pink nipples. He could feel his heart beating in his ribcage, a little faster than usual, and he sensed something slightly changed though he couldn’t identify it. He kissed the back of his neck, closing his eyes in pleasure, holding this gorgeous teen between his legs in the soothing hot bath. “This is fucking bliss…”

“It does feel really good,” Aiden hummed, turning his head so that he could kiss under Nigel’s jaw. The teen did feel different, even if he was unsure as to why; he thought it was likely that his heat was near and they’d just had sex. It was incredible to the boy… he’d had sex, finally. Aiden wasn’t a virgin any longer. The Omega smiled and then took the loofah in his hand, soaping it up.

Nigel gave a low, quiet moan of approval at those soft lips on his skin. As he lathered soapy hands over Aiden’s body, he rubbed some of the warm scented oil over his body and smiled. “What’s on your mind, angel? I feel like you’re thinking about things.”

“I guess I am,” Aiden said, chuckling boyishly at that. He leaned back and sighed, enjoying the feel of Nigel’s hands on him. “I just feel weird, yanno? I don’t know if it’s my heat coming on, or the fact I’m a man now, since we had sex...but I just don’t feel like myself. It’s not really bad, but different. That make sense?”

“Of course, darling, it makes perfect sense. Your heat may come on quicker now. Often Omegas are hormonally influenced by Alphas near them, and since we’ve fucked I’m sure that might be what’s going on. But, are you glad you did before heat? I feel like it gave you more...free will in the matter. I know...I know our circumstances weren’t very good, in meeting, but…” he rubbed Aiden’s arms, the muscle moving beneath his pinked up skin.

“When I first met you, I thought you’d be… well, an asshole, you know? Like, a tough and strict Alpha. You are tough, but you’re not like I thought you’d be,” Aiden smiled, as he was bathed by his mate-to-be. “I didn’t like what happened the other night, but that’s settled now. So yeah, i’m glad we did it before my heat. It’ll make it more special when it comes too. Not tryinta sound like a pansy, but you know what I mean?”

Nigel’s hands dipped below the water’s surface, rubbing his thighs and the curve of his ass languidly. “Not a pansy darling. You aren’t even aware of your power yet, but you have it. And I guarantee it will be special when I take you, beautiful one. I want you to...I really fucking want you to want it too. I know not all Alphas value that, but I do.” Soap suds dappled his chest hair as it brushed against Aiden’s sharp shoulder blades, his long, damp curls spiraling into ringlets in the warm water.

“I do want it…I want  _ you _ ...” Aiden whispered, lolling his head back against nigel as he felt utterly adored in that moment. He wasn’t used to it, to say the least but he found he was falling for the Alpha, lock, stock, and barrel. “Nigel… kiss me?” he asked, turning around to face him, and straddle his thick thighs as water dripped down his smooth, lithe, and youthful body.

Aiden’s wet little cock poked into Nigel’s belly, and he cupped both sides of his head when he sloshed around in the water to turn and face him. Bracing his head in his hands, Nigel opened his mouth over Aiden’s, his tongue sliding in and exploring the boy. It was a slow, heated kiss, no urgency yet, just savoring the teenager’s sweet, lush taste. Oh how he wanted Aiden, every cell in his body sang out for him.

The Omega purred, mewling, and almost growling as they kissed. He ran his nails down the older man’s chest, and to his back, water splashing as his hips began to rut a little. He was too sore for sex again, but he was enjoying the kissing, and the more they did, the more he felt a fire coil in his belly, under his skin, as though his body was changing yet again, somehow, someway.

Nigel’s appetite for Aiden felt like it was growing into an inferno, and he palmed over the wet globes of his ass, grinding their cocks against one another under water. Aiden was gorgeous, a vision of perfection as his lithe torso wriggled in the hot water over the Alpha. Hard to believe he was so young and yet his sensual instincts seemed to be developing rapidly in Nigel’s presence. He gnawed sharp teeth along his shoulder, sucking kisses up his neck but resisting the urge to bite down.

Aiden moaned, as his body shuddered, a fevered sweetness coloring the air around them as slick leaked out of his, pleasantly abused hole. He wrapped his arms around Nigel’s neck, as they moved together, heatedly. All the while, he felt a churning, a burning, and it made him feel quite animalistic. “Oh, fuck, Nigel…”

Nigel picked up on the scent and heat coming from Aiden, something more powerful than a normal Omegan aroma, a bit of dominance there, but his sense were too clouded with arousal to stop. It simply made him more feverish and frantic to possess him. It was like they were flint and steel, and the constant touching was igniting flames in each of them more and more. He pushed his thick cock against Aiden’s smaller one, making a fist around them to stroke together, his breath ragged. “God, Aiden, yeah gorgeous…”

Aiden scraped his teeth over Nigel’s neck, not breaking skin, his hips still working as they rutted together. It didn’t take but a few more pumps from Nigel’s fist and he came hard, come splashing in the water as he captured the Alpha’s lips again and panted. He felt so strange, but he wanted his mate to be, to come too. “C’mon, sexy-”

Nigel took slightly longer than his teenage lover, but a few more minutes of grinding and messy, frantic kissing, and he was spilling seed into the water too, his knot inflating outside. It was a little uncomfortable when it happened and he wasn’t inside someone, but it was bearable and a little more so in the heat of the water. Still, though, it wouldn’t do to sit in the soiled bath, so he kissed Aiden softly and urged him to stand. “Let’s rinse off, darling, and dry off and I’ll get us a drink. Perhaps some alcohol for the newly minted man, hmm?”

“Good idea,” Aiden grinned, standing up with Nigel’s help. They rinsed off, the boy taking a moment to wash his hair and clean his ears, and then he dried off, doing the same for the Alpha. Almost worshipfully, he did so, and then wrapped it around his waist, leaning in to kiss him softly before stepping out of the shower onto the rug.

Fucking hell. Was he ever going to stop wanting to kiss and taste the boy? Aiden was like catnip to the gruff man, he couldn’t seem to get enough. Even the reverent way the boy dried him off was intoxicating. But, time for a real drink, and he could use one with all this arousal and the hormones thick in the air like smoke...which was another thing he could use...Nigel meandered into the kitchen, nodding with a smile for Aiden to follow, and he located a bottle of bourbon and poured two shots out. He got a couple cold beers out to chase them with and picked one of the shot glasses up. “Shall we, angel? Toast to your manhood, yeah? To us, to our new love, hmm?”

Aiden grinned, nodding and took the glass, and lifted it in the air, clinking it with Nigel’s. He’d never been drunk really, but one shot should be fine. “Yeah, to both, but especially us,” he said, and then blushed, or was it the heat burning him from the inside out? Either way, he drank half the shot, wrinkling his nose as it burned down his throat. “Oh my god, that burns,” he coughed, but wanting to be a man, he swallowed the rest and sat it down. “Wow.”

Nigel watching proudly and wrapped his hand around the back of Aiden’s neck, kissing his forehead. “That’s my good boy,” he replied, detecting the warmth but assuming it was the alcohol. “Here, chase it with this, beautiful,” he added, handing him the beer.

“Thanks, Alpha,” The boy took the beer, and took a sip of it, that he had tasted before, back in the day, having snuck sips here and there of his dad’s. It wasn’t his favorite, but he liked it well enough. The young teen threw back a few more sips, and licked the foam from his lips, smiling.

It was then that he felt a horrible pain in his stomach, enough that he nearly dropped the beer. He managed to sit it down, as he collapsed to the ground, his towel falling off his body as he cried out. “Nigel! Oh… fuck, fuck! What’s… what’s happening?!” he asked, looking up at him as his blue eyes glowed nearly white, his facial hair filling out, nails starting to lengthen. “Help me!”

“What the fuck,” Nigel gasped, immediately kneeling to the ground to follow Aiden. He backed away in confusion when he saw his nails and hair beginning to grow rapidly, freakishly so. Aiden’s eyes were nearly translucent, the vivid blue having paled to near white, and his hair was growing by inches and inches within seconds. “Aiden, Aiden, what’s wrong?” he said, standing and rearing away from him.

The boy looked up to see the Alpha backing off, and it hurt more than he could stand. “It..it was a wolf that bit me,” he said, before he could no longer speak, knowing all at once what he was  _ becoming.  _ The transition completed, and what was left was a hungry wolf, chestnut colored, long claws, and eyes the color of the moon, glowing as he growled at Nigel, and then sniffed. The werewolf howled, loudly, the sound echoing in the room before turning to run off, lightening fast and bolting out an open window.   

Aiden felt powerful like this, the wind in his face and the ground under his paws, tail swishing as he ran. He stopped when he'd gone into a different thicket of woods, following the distinct scent of Alpha wolf, that he wasn't even sure a human Omega could detect. The beautiful wolf sat on his haunches and tilted his head to the moon, howling loudly, in celebration of his rebirth, only running on animal instincts now.

It was then that he heard a howl in answer, a deep growling sound, and he immediately ran towards it, and the smell, after relieving himself on a nearby tree to mark it. A large black wolf with red eyes ran up to him, and they began to circle each other, but it was a mating ritual, the Alpha wolf baring its teeth and snapping them commandingly.

Aiden bowed then, bearing his neck in submission, as the black wolf came near and scented him, licking over his neck which made the Omegan wolf whimper. It was the same creature from the night before, and he knew, this was the leader, and instincts said likely his Alpha. Still, his heart seemed to retain some humanity in that moment, though it was hard for the newly turned, but an image of Nigel flashed behind his light, ethereal eyes and it gave him pause.

Suddenly, the black wolf shifted into his human form, a man with tanned skin, dark lengthy hair, and golden eyes. Nude, he walked over to Aiden, stroking his fur as he crouched down. "I am Gabriel," he said, his tone accented, as he grinned, knowing that Aiden couldn't change at will, not yet, not until he learned and grew in the pack. "You are home, Omega. Mi Omega, y amor, muy, muy pronto."

Aiden turned to scent Gabriel's wrist, torn, confused, struggling between wolf and man, but he deferred, and licked there, just once, to show respect as his expressive eyes shifted back and forth.

"Good boy, yes Aiden," Gabriel said, and the words resounded in Aiden's keen ears, causing a memory of those very same words to ring in his head from only moments ago, from Nigel.

"Come, let me show you to your family. Tomorrow night, we will mate, and the joined, but first, I make you comfortable and teach you the rules of the pack," Gabriel smiled, and then shifted back into wolf form, leading Aiden through the woods.  

***

Nigel stared in shock as Aiden...or what had been Aiden, he thought, bolted out the door. Fucking hell. Nigel had grown up in Romania hearing tales of werewolves, of course, every kid had, but it was fantasy. Stories you’d tell kids on a dark moonlit night. How could it be real? But he’d seen it with his own eyes, watched his beautiful boy morph into an animal. Whatever had bitten him in those woods had to have been a werewolf creature too. That must be how he changed. Nigel pulled on heavy boots and a coat by the door and took off after him quickly, not wanting to lose his scent.

The moonlight was white and bright, the branches from the canopy above casting shadows in his path. He ran, chasing what he could still scent of the boy as best he could. He doubled back and criss-crossed his way through the woods until he saw clues - paw prints that stopped and joined a second set. He followed them and then saw a set of human footprints, and knew. He traced them as far as he could, and he knew he wouldn’t stop looking for the boy. If he was what he thought, Aiden would be terrified and confused; he needed him more than ever. Nigel was his Alpha, and perhaps he hadn’t taken him yet, marked him, but Aiden was his responsibility and he was determined to find him at all fucking costs.

All night he roamed the woods, following smells and sounds, hours and hours until he sagged down at the base of a tree, completely exhausted. What if he couldn’t find him? But that word didn’t exist to the tough man. There was no failure for Nigel, never had been and never would be.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of that night had been spent meeting the pack, none of which Aiden was overly fond of. He’d eaten, in his wolf state, a fresh kill, and then when he’d shifted back, he was clothed and locked in a cage, in Gabriel’s private room in the den. The boy had cussed, screaming and yelling to be let out, wanting nothing more than to be with Nigel, despite what his wolf side said. He knew in his marrow that this… pack leader, wasn’t good, and sure as hell wasn’t who he was meant to be with.    
  
The day wore on, and Aiden shifted that night, the last night surrounding the full moon, and he managed to get free, digging under the cage, and escaping as Gabriel consorted with another Omega he often mated; he had several but Aiden was to be his primary. As the boy ran, he felt his body heating up, slick dribbling out of his canine hole, and he sprinted deep into the woods, trying to kick dirt over his scent with his paws, but he knew it would be of no use. When he’d found a hiding spot, inside a large, hollowed out tree, he willed himself to shift, or perhaps it was his heat that made him do it, he didn’t know but he laid there, naked, shivering and needing Nigel’s knot. “Alpha!” he cried out, losing his wits as wanton desire took over, his body aching for what he needed, unaware that Gabriel was already on his trail, searching for him under the bright light of the pale orb in the night sky. 

***

Nigel’s hope of finding Aiden again had begun to wane until he caught that familiar scent on the wind. Peaches, cream, sweetness, earthiness, unmistakably Aiden, and he launched himself forward into the night. He hadn’t been moving long when he heard something, a desperate wail, and again he knew it was his boy. He was close, so close, and finally stumbled, almost falling to his knees and crawling towards the tree quickly and quietly.

There he was. Nigel reached out, seeing terrified eyes that tried to focus. “Aiden, it’s me, it’s Nigel, please, fucking please, baby…” his voice was broken and ragged with emotion and he didn’t wait - couldn’t - he pulled the naked boy into his arms and held him. Despair gave way to relief, and the powerful Alpha shook as he gasped in joy that he’d found him again.

“Alpha…” Aiden purred, scenting him, and beginning to writhe against him almost instantly. He was so relieved but it was short lived, because he detected another scent…

A growl was heard from behind Nigel, and the big black Alpha wolf grabbed him by the pant leg, and dragged him away from Aiden, kicking up dirt as his hackles raised. He howled, making Aiden scurry back into the tree, whimpering but still moaning for a knot. Gabriel then changed into his human form, arrogantly certain that he could take down this other, _ poor _ excuse for an Alpha, without his wolfish powers.

“He is mine! Back away and your death will be fast,” Gabriel said to Nigel, glaring at him as he tugged on a pair of pants that he’d brought. “Aiden, mi Omega, present! I’ll be taking you soon,” he said, and the boy came out, and got on all fours, presenting to  _ both _ Alphas, not just Gabriel, which angered the pack leader.

“Soon, he’ll forget you existed!” Gabriel said to Nigel as he began prowling around him, in challenge. “The winner takes him. Which unfortunately for you, will be me.”

Nigel was momentarily shocked to witness the brute change from wolf to man, but he was on his feet in a flash, his Alphan instincts igniting a fiery rage within. His eyes were crimson with rage as his fist shot out, meeting the other man’s jaw, the crack against skin reverberating through the woods. “Fuck you, cunt. You’re a fucking dog and you’re going to die like one,” he said in a deep, dangerously calm voice.

Gabriel’s lip bled, his eyes glowing red, as he snarled and lunged at Nigel, tackling him with his wolfish power. It wasn’t as much as in his were-form, but he was still formidable. “I’ll be fucking Aiden’s cunt soon enough,” he grinned, teeth stained crimson as he returned the punch with one of his own, right to Nigel’s cheekbone as Aiden yelled, then growled. The naked Omega jumped on the Alpha’s back, pulling him off of Nigel.

“You beautiful fool!” Gabriel snapped, and got Aiden on his stomach, biting the nape of his neck, but not bonding yet. Still, it forced him into submission, and the Omega yelped.

Nigel roared - deafeningly loud - and leapt upon Gabriel, his nails gripping hard into his shoulders. He tore him violently off Aiden and descended upon him with inhuman strength, his fist slamming into Gabriel’s nose as blood began pouring from his face. Plunging his teeth into the crest of the man’s throat, he wrapped his palm soundly over his neck, knocking the man onto his back. His teeth dripped with blood and tissue, and he pressed hard, all his body weight on the man’s throat in an attempt to crush his windpipe. He spit out a chunk of flesh. “MY OMEGA! DIE you fucking worthless piece of shit!” Nigel growled with unbelievable fury. It was his passion for Aiden; thought they were not bonded, the scent and sight of the boy brought out a strength and fury in him he’d never experienced before, even in his most violent of fights.

Gabriel’s eyes went wide, dimming as he bled out, coughing and sputtering, until he finally stopped moving altogether. Aiden panted, shivering and wanton, bleeding from the nape of his neck, as slick dripped out of his hole. “Nigel…” he murmured, mewling, sweaty, with his ass pert, and in the air as he looked over his shoulder at the Romanian. “Alpha…  _ please _ .”

Nigel turned back towards Aiden, his own hormones rampaging out of control, drunk on the power of killing the man-wolf, and the lust that Aiden brought roiling to the surface. He tore his clothes off, desperately wanting to feel the boy skin to skin, and crawled to him. “My Aiden, puiule, I love you.” He dragged his blunt nails over the back of Aiden’s thighs, stroking his cock and lining himself up with the welcoming entrance as he pressed into him. The Alpha breached him fast, no need for the timing or slowness in the condition he was in - unmistakably in heat.

Aiden moaned loudly, howling a little as his eyes glowed. Slick poured over Nigel’s cock as his hands sought purchase in the soil beneath them. “I love you, Nigel, my Alpha,” he purred, mewling and panting as he pressed back against Nigel’s cock to take him all the way in. “Oh fuck me Harder,” he cried out.

“My Omega, I’ll give you fucking everything I have,” he whispered harshly, panting with his efforts. Blood pooled from the dead man behind him, saturating the earth beneath his knees, and a primal hunger surged through the Alpha as Aiden’s slick dripped down the back of the boy’s creamy thighs and covered him. He thrust with ferocity, the sound of his balls slapping against Aiden’s body echoing in the still forest.

The teenage were-Omega moaned, not stopping as his head dropped beneath his slim shoulders, the moon shining down and bathing them in its light. Aiden took a breath and turned to look at Nigel, his eyes piercing as sharp fangs glinted. He  wanted to be taken, claimed,  _ owned _ , by his Alpha, or soon to be; the fact that he’d killed his packmaster for him, to win him, had the boy’s blood pumping with desire. “Alpha, fuck, I need you. I need your knot. Your bite. Mm…”

Nigel filled him over and over, every veiny, thick inch of his meat driving deeper as he felt his climax rising to the surface. His hands ran from Aiden’s shoulders, down to his hips and back up to brace against the nape of his neck, and finally it was too much to hold back any longer. His eyes were on fire, and there was nothing that he needed and wanted more than to fully possess the boy. He fell forward then, pinning Aiden flat to the earth and pounding him, and he grazed his teeth over Aiden’s neck, finally biting down with sharp fangs into his mating gland. As he pierced his tender skin, the taste of his one true mate flooded his tongue and he came with a roar, his seed filling the Omega as his hip stuttered with their release. “Aiden, Aiden, my Omega, mine, te iubesc...Aiden..Aiden..” he groaned gutturally as his knot inflated, the boy’s name and blood on his lips. He licked over the wound greedily as his hips pumped into the slight teenager, chasing the pleasure of his orgasm. 

Aiden cried out, coming down his thighs, over Nigel’s shaft as he was knotted and claimed. Oh fuck, it felt so good, so  _ right _ . He panted, the burning, yet pleasurable pain sending him into a state of bliss. This man accepted him, all of him, his wolf side and all, even if he was new to being a wolf - he was loved. It was perfect, and he chanted the Romanian’s name like a prayer as the come continued to shoot out of his cock, onto the dirt, the latching rim inside his ass gripping Nigel’s knot to milk every drop of spend from him. “I love you, Nigel, Alpha… I’m yours always….”

“And I’m yours, all yours, only yours,” Nigel gasped, wrapping both arms around Aiden entirely and cradling him against his body tightly. As the omega’s body contracted around him, his saliva coated the bite, and he licked over it. He’d never in his life felt so sated and complete as he did holding this trembling but strong little creature. It was a powerful feeling that coursed through him. They lay in the dirt, covered in blood and body fluids, but Nigel didn’t give a flying fuck about anything but the beauty entwined with him.

“Good…” Aiden smiled, the wolf receding even further into his person suit as he lay with Nigel there. Dawn wasn’t far off, more time having passed than he’d realized. It was incredible, feeling so joined and owned, mated, to his Alpha. “I’m so glad you killed him….he locked me in a cage, and was going to force bond to me. He already had other Omegas.”

Nigel’s blood grew hot at the mere idea of that piece of shit touching his beautiful boy. “I can’t believe he did all this to you, but I’m glad as fuck I rescued you. But...were there many others? In the cages? These other Omegas...were they captives?” He wondered what other cruel things the monster had done. They could or should at least free any captives he’d kept, before they left this place entirely.

“There were a couple more, yeah, I mean I wanted to save ‘em, but I didn’t have time,” Aiden said quietly, feeling bad for them too, as he laid there locked with his Alpha. He snuggled back against him, his heat calm for the moment, but he’d need him again in an hour or so. “I’m not really in a position to help right now, but maybe, um… I dunno, if you’d want me to t-turn you? You killed the pack leader and as I’ve read in the legends, it means you can be the new one, since you’re Alpha. But you’d have to be a wolf too…”

“Turn me, hmmm?” Nigel hummed, more than a little shocked at the idea, yet still intrigued. He had no idea what all it entailed - no pun intended. “Is it like being a vampire where you live forever and that bit? Because I want to be with you forever, darling,” he confessed, peppering kisses down the youth’s neck.

“Different legends say different things. I know some do. Some just live like a thousand years. I need ta ask,” Aiden answered, still so new to the concept of who he was, who he’d become, but the fact that Nigel wanted to be with him always made his heart soar. With a soft moan, he lolled his head to the side, giving his mate more space to do as he pleased.

Nigel thought about it as they lay together. It excited him, and it was who Aiden was. He was glorious, powerful, regal, strong, all so admirable for an Omega, and Being an Alpha already, Nigel couldn’t see a downside to it. He could think of a lot of occasions he’d wished he could disappear or morph into something else, certainly being a violent and already feared leader, it might serve him well to have the additional edge. But the most important part was, he didn’t want Aiden to feel like a mutant, or a freak,and he wanted to be able to share it with him. The more he thought about it, the more it appealed to him. “Aiden. I bit and claimed you, my mate. You should do the same to me,” he said, turning his chin to look him in his big beautiful blue doe-eyes.

Aiden felt Nigel’s knot deflate and when it did, he crawled over him, covering his body with his own as he gazed down at him. He kissed him, passionately and slowly, before pulling away to smile. It meant so much to him that his mate wanted this, and that he was accepting. “I will then,” he whispered, purring as he nuzzled into the Alpha’s neck. With a pause, he looked up at him, big eyes blinking. “Now?”

Nigel wanted to ask if it would hurt, but he already knew it would, of course; he’d seen the poor boy after the fucking wolf bit him. Of course, thinking of the heavy deep scar on his side, he recalled that pain and figured just about nothing could top that. Licking his lips, he kissed Aiden back. “Let’s get back to my place and do it. If I have a bad reaction or something it might be safer than being out here in the middle of nowhere, yeah?”

“That’s a good idea,” Aiden nodded, but he didn’t have any clothes with him at all. He kissed Nigel and then got off, standing up and looking around. “I don’t have any clothes. The outfit I had on, it’s still in the cage back in the den…so I hope we don’t get stopped or nothin’ on the way back,” he chuckled, but he was still in heat, his skin fevered, and the cool air only made him shiver.

Nigel shook his head. “I’m not going to let you walk through the forest like that.” He pulled off his coat and wrapped it around Aiden’s shoulders. The boy wasn’t wearing shoes either, and his feet were cut and dirty. Nigel had heavy boots on, and was significantly strong, so he quite unceremoniously picked the slight boy up, carrying him bridal style. “I don’t want you to hurt your feet, angel, and it’s a bit of a ways back.”

Aiden would’ve shifted and ran, but in his heat stricken state, it would seem he couldn’t shift again, not until his heat was over. It was another myth he’d heard about, that he was debunking. “Thanks, Alpha,” he said, holding the coat over his body as he was held, his arms going around his neck. “Your lip is a little swollen from that asshole, and um… I think the pack members will come and eat him, so no worries about the body. I overheard them talking about having eaten the last one… it’s a tradition, but not all of them do it.”

Nigel looked back, keeping a sharp eye on their surroundings as he moved swiftly. “Well that’s...interesting. When we get you back and cleaned up, you can...well, you can change me and we’ll return to free the others, sound good angel?”

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea. I mean there’s only a handful caged, the others are there by choice but they - we - need a new pack leader and I know you’ll be perfect for it. I think it’ll prob take you a day or so to change, like it did me,” Aiden pointed out, leaning against Nigel’s solid body. He wasn’t sure how long it would take though. “It may not, I mean you’re an Alpha so I’m sure it’ll be different.”

“You’re probably right, darling,” Nigel answered. He hiked Aiden up in his arms; it was getting colder, so he hurried as quickly as he could until they arrived back at his house. He wanted to get Aiden cleaned up but he was also a little anxious to get this changing over with. “I think I should call my business partner and let him know I’ll be indisposed a while, yeah?” he mused, setting the boy down and leading him to the bathroom.

“Good idea,” Aiden nodded, starting the shower, the steam filling the room. He stepped in and sighed as the warm water cascaded over his bloody, come, and dirt covered form. The boy peeked around the curtain, “Go ahead if ya need to call him. I can bathe myself Alpha, s’ok.”

Nigel could barely stand to be apart from the gorgeous boy, but the sooner he made this call the better. It would mean he wouldn’t be disturbed, as well. He gave Aiden a lingering look and then turned, tapping out Darko’s number in his phone.

“Yeah? It’s me. Listen, I’m going to be unavailable for a few days. Maybe a week. You know what, just don’t ask right now. I’ll tell you later. Yeah, the kid. Don’t fucking worry about me, you just mind the club and don’t fucking call me unless someone’s dead. Well unless someone I give a shit about is dead. Yeah, later.” Nigel hung up and began to get undressed.

Aiden had his hair washed and was working on his body, when he heard Nigel undress. “Everything okay?”

He dropped his trousers to the floor, his boots abandoned in the corner along with his shirt. “Oh yeah, darling. All good. No one is going to bother me for at least a week. I’m hoping that will be enough time. Seemed it was for you?”

“It only took me a day, so a week is more than enough,” Aiden nodded, his hair flat to his head from the water. Smiling, he took the soap and began to bathe his mate, loving how he could feel their bond.

Nigel adored those long wet ringlets dripping down his slim shoulders. He seemed to grow a bit more since the change had happened, though he was of course still the beautiful young thing he was before, he just seemed stronger now. It made Nigel’s chest ache, and he knew it was that he loved this sweet, smart, strong boy. “Good, good. Well, I’ll be honest, your heat has begun and that’s another reason I decided we needed the additional time. You know, angel?” he commented, running his palms down Aiden’s chest under the water.

Aiden nodded, licking his lips as his nipples grew hard at the touch. He washed Nigel’s furry chest, down to his cock, where he circled it, clenching his cheeks. He’d need him again soon, and he just hoped that he’d be able to see him through his heat while in the midst of his change. “That’s a good point, Alpha. I… I appreciate everything you’ve done for me… I owe you so much.”

“Well, I have a feeling I’m about to owe you a lot too, my beauty. So maybe, we spend the rest of our lives together paying each other back, what do you think of that?” He smiled warmly, all the love in his heart pouring from his eyes as he looked at Aiden adoringly. The truth was, love did indeed make him crazy as hell, and the savage way he’d killed Gabriel was lesson one in that. Hopefully there’d be no further examples, but with Nigel that seemed unlikely. The man was by nature jealous and volatile and surely giving him even more power by making him a werewolf would bring out a great deal more of that. Be that as it may, he was nothing if not fiercely loyal, and now that Aiden had his heart, nothing would tear them apart but death.

“I like the sound of that,” Aiden grinned, rinsing the soap from Nigel’s toroso, washing under his arms and his sides. When he was done with that, he grabbed the shampoo and began lathering up his mate’s ashen hair. He had seen his Alpha’s strength out there in the woods, and really, the teen hadn’t even had the chance to process that yet, but he felt really lucky to have such a worthy lover. “Turn around and I’ll get your back.”

Nigel turned, his muscular, broad shoulders glistening with the warm water that flowed over him. The boy’s soft hands felt good, amazing really, and what he loved most was how tenderly and attentively the boy cleaned him. “You’re very good at this, angel,” he said, leaning back into the boy with a hum.

Aiden grinned, and leaned forward to kiss Nigel softly, once he finished washing him. He felt each plane if muscle on his Alpha’s body. Commiting each one to memory. “Thanks. Sooo how is it that you’re so sexy?”

Nigel laughed, his cheekbones darkening. “I think that’s in the eye of the beholder, now, darling. I’m glad you think so. You know, I might ask you that too, you gorgeous little thing. Getting taller every day I dare say. You’re a real heartbreaker, angel,” he crooned, turning to take the bar of soap and run his hands over Aiden in kind.

Aiden found himself purring under his Alpha’s ministrations and his praise. He’d never felt such love and adoration coming at him with such honesty and devotion. It was beautiful and he scented under Nigel’s armpit, taking in the musky bouquet there. “Nigel… I, well, I’m just so happy we’re mates, yanno?”

Nigel loved the primal display of affection from the teenager. It made him feel strong, masculine, dominant, and like a proper Alpha. In turn, he rubbed his nose in the boy’s soft, silky curls. “You’ve certainly made me the happiest fucking man on earth, darling.” He reached out of the shower and plucked a towel from the wall, drying his body, wiping the water droplets from his rosy skin. “Perhaps we should take this to the bedroom, and you can...you know...fucking make me like you, yeah?” he said with a smirk.   

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Aiden grinned, walking with Nigel into their room as he dried his skin of the excessive water. Wet curls cling to his head, and he dropped the towel when in their room, his balls moving a bit as it passed over him. “Um so I guess I just bite ya…”

Nigel’s eyes roamed down Aiden’s bare body, and he licked his lips, trying to stay focused in the face of the sexiness. What the fuck was this, he’d never been this horny constantly since he was...well, Aiden’s age. God he was fucking lucky. He stepped closer and pulled the teen towards him. “Yeah, I guess that’s how it works, hmmm?” he asked, tipping his chin up to kiss him. “Want me to lay down so it’s easier to reach me?”

Aiden licked into Nigel’s mouth, his fingers going around his shoulders and lacing behind his neck as he moaned into the kiss. He felt his blood begin to boil with renewed lust, a fire in his blue eyes as desire sparked, and beneath all of that was a lust - for life, flesh, but mostly, his Alpha. After a moment of kissing, he walked his mate back towards the bed and then used his new strength to push the Romanian onto it. “I think on the bed… much better, mhm.”

The Alpha was a bit surprised at how strong Aiden was. He fell back on the bed with a huff, smirking at the show of power, and loving it. The little pup had fangs, and it stirred a hunger within him that demanded feeding. But for now, this was all about his own transformation, and he crawled backwards on his elbows towards the head of the bed to let Aiden move in over him.

“You’re in charge here and now. You’re going to make me, my beautiful fucking angel.” He licked his full plush lips in anticipation. 

Aiden had his wolfish powers, which made him almost as strong as a human Alpha, however, once Nigel turned, the Romanian would be far more powerful than even now. He crawled over him, as blue eyes glowed brighter. “My Alpha…” he purred, and kissed him. Before transforming into his wolfish side, he added, “Gonna change now, if I can? I dunno.” It didn’t take but a minute and he had changed. Okay, so maybe he could change during heat? He still didn’t know how it all worked, but the wolf nuzzled Nigel, running his tongue over the human’s neck, scenting him in preparation. 

Nigel’s mouth dropped open seeing him change like that - it was like something out of a movie. The gruff man trembled at the licks, unable to deny the majesty and beauty of the beast. It would have been frightening were he not so acutely aware that it was still his little Aiden, and he bent his neck to allow him access, licking his lips. “I’m ready, draga,” he said firmly, eyes locked with the nearly white eyes peering back at him.

At that, the wolf howled, sitting back on his haunches, and then lunged forward, clamping sharp teeth over Nigel’s shoulder. It was almost too much; it was nearly impossible to stop there, to just have the one bite, but love allowed for it, and Aiden didn’t continue beyond that. He gnarled a little bit, and  then ran his tongue over the wound, cleaning it affectionately.

Nigel had expected pain, but it was far sharper than he could have imagined, a searing shock of white heat that shot through his body, emanating from the point of the wound. His vision ceased, a blinding flash followed by darkness as he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head, his heavy frame convulsing helplessly beneath the animal. The pain was quickly followed by a fever, one that caused beads of sweat to form across the entirety of his naked form. He panted hard as he processed everything, and he could feel something electric spiking through his veins, his pulse quickening. His breath came in shallow then as he struggled against the tremendous agony. Nothing could have possibly prepared him for the experience, and he blacked out, his body going limp suddenly.

Aiden quickly shifted back into his human form and licked the blood from his lips as he became totally aware of his surroundings. He saw his mate laying there, bleeding and passed out, and it made him panic. The Omega had taken longer to go through all of that but again, he wasn’t an Alpha, nor a man of Nigel’s age. Had it been too much? Would Nigel be okay? The teenager’s chest began to heave, a whine coming from it as he felt for a pulse and tried to get his Alpha to come to. “Nigel, Alpha… please, are you okay?” he asked, his voice trembling as fear washed over him. When his lover didn’t respond, he got up and ran into the bathroom, getting a cool cloth which he brought back over and rubbed on his brow to try to wake up his mate. “Please be okay… m’sorry… I didn’t know what to do.”

Nigel stirred and felt sharp stabbing needles of pain all over his body. It took him a good twenty seconds to remember where he was and what had happened, but seeing Aiden’s panicked young face helped usher him back. Everything hurt like he’d been hit by a truck, but his Alphan instincts broke to the surface as he inhaled the fear from his Omega. “No, no, I’m fine, Aiden, I’m okay. Everything just fucking...feels sore as hell,” he answered. “And I’m thirsty, angel can you get me some water?” he asked.

Aiden let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, and nodded, shaggy curls flopping around his face as he hopped up and padded nude down the hall to grab a bottle of water. He came back and handed it to Nigel, noticing then that his mate’s scent was changing. “I was worried I’d ….”

Nigel grabbed the water and drank it all in one swallow, and felt his strength coming back. It felt tenfold, over the course of minutes, and he held out his hand and flexed it, biceps shifting beneath bronzed skin. He reached up to feel the bite mark, wincing slightly, and then met Aiden’s concerned blue eyes. “I feel different. I feel...stronger.”

The Omegan wolf purred at that, licking his lips as he watched Nigel’s hand flex and muscles shift. It was sexy, and he was really glad that his mate was okay. The boy, of course, didn’t know of Nigel’s darker side, not really, just like he was unaware that giving such power to the Romanian could have effects. Then again, maybe not. Time would tell. “You look thicker… sexier too.”

Nigel growled deep, feeling himself respond to his mate. He felt his appetite stirring again, but a literal appetite, one for food, for meat, for raw red bloody meat. “I’m starving, Aiden. Were you starving like this? I have a taste for...meat,” he said. Normally he’d have ordered it and had it delivered. Thoughts raced in his head now of chasing down an animal and tasting the delicious burst of blood hot on his tongue while its heart was still beating, life still in its eyes. It disturbed the human side of him, while he was a man of violence, this was a step beyond what even Nigel was usually capable of.

“Yeah, it’s why I wanted bloody meat the other day when I was about to change. I think we have some steak in the fridge. Once you… um, turn, we can go hunt. Fresh is better,” Aiden said, and kissed Nigel softly, purring a bit. “Wanna go see what we can eat? I mean, I dunno how long it’ll take you to change fully.”

He reached between his legs to scratch behind his balls, and suddenly felt as though clothes would be ridiculous at this point. Was he furrier now than before? His stomach growled noisily and he laughed. His voice came out extra rough and jagged. “Fucking hell. I don’t care what I eat, I just have to eat something,” he said, and kissed Aiden back. “Let’s go to the kitchen. Maybe I have beef or something. Yeah, I have roast beef in the fridge.” He jumped to his feet and started for the kitchen like a man on a mission.

Once he’d located the meat, he didn’t even bother making a sandwich, he simply piled the cold cuts into his mouth, eating ravenously. “Fuck, it’s good,” he mumbled.

Aiden was sort of glad they didn’t have the steak he’d suggested, as it would’ve taken too long anyway and he was hungry also. Plus, he was still in heat and would need his Alpha again soon enough. The boy took some of the meat and stuffed it in his mouth too, groaning at the flavor as some of the juice dripped down his chin. “It is so good right?”

Nigel nodded as his hunger was temporarily sated, cracking open a beer and handing another to the teen. “If you want, yeah?” he asked, and then looked down at his nudity. He glanced back up at Aiden to see if the boy minded.

“Okay,” Aiden grinned and took the beer, chugging down half, which made him cough a bit at the taste but he was no stranger to beer. When he saw the way his mate looked at him, he licked his lips, and ran his fingers down his chest. “So sexy.”

Nigel leaned into the soft, slim fingers, preening at his Omega’s touch. “This is gonna be fucking interesting, me changing when you’re having your first heat. How do you feel?” he asked, realizing it might have been careless of him to do this at such a delicate time. He could only hope he’d protect them both when it was needed. He knew he would, though.

“I’m okay for right now. I mean, I’m hot...and I think I’m gonna need you again soon,” Aiden said, knowing this was quite the tricky situation really but at least it was all getting taken care of at once.

Nigel felt his own appetite - in all things -was far stronger now. There was a restless thrum in his veins, a need for more. It extended to his desire for Aiden, and his cock filled as it lay heavily against his furry thigh. It didn’t take anything but simply looking at his love, those big blue doe eyes and soft red lips…”I am yours to do with as you please, and to give you what you need, hmmm…” he hummed, his hands running to circle Aiden’s waist.

Aiden felt that trickle of slick between his thighs as he leaned in and scented his mate. Nigel’s aroma was far more pungent now, and it made the Omega’s pupils dilate with desire. “I want you to fuck me, breed me, and knot me…”

“Aiden,” he exhaled, this girth filling entirely at the words. The scent of slick permeated his senses, and Nigel picked Aiden up, biceps and back flexing powerfully, and carried him to their bed. He laid him down and climbed over him, teeth on his neck with biting, heated kisses. He closed his fist around their cocks, the size difference substantial, and coated them with their combined wetness - Nigel’s from his leaking tip, and Aiden’s from his slick. Rutting against them, he moaned, his movements growing increasingly rough. “Are you ready, gorgeous?” he asked.  

Aiden wrapped his legs around Nigel’s torso, a breathy sigh falling from his parted lips as he craned his neck back to give his Alpha more space there. He swallowed thickly, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as a groan escaped from his throat. “Oh yes, Alpha, please, please. I’m so ready,” he said, beginning to whine as need and desire took over in a hot wave.

The man felt his fingers slide inside Aiden easily, aided by the slick leaking from his body, and he felt a wild hunger take over. He removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with his cock, sinking all the way in on the first thrust. “Oh fucking god, Aiden,” he grunted, hooking his thumbs into the teenager’s knees and pushing his legs back. He had him pinned down and began rolling his hips, pace increasing as his eyes deepened to a blood red.

“Fuck!” Aiden growled, the pleasure speaking and spidering throughout his body, hot under his skin. His own eyes went to a glowing grey, his fangs extending to a more primal length as his chest heaved, slick pouring down his cheeks as he raked his nails down Nigel’s back. He dug them in, blood beginning to chase the trails his sharp claws were making.  

Nigel felt energy course through his veins, like he was on fire, powerful and strong, and as he held Aiden’s thighs, he saw his own nails come in like claws and felt himself….change. Fur began growing, his ears lengthened, everything became black and white but sharply focused. He threw his head back in a howl as he flipped Aiden over, mounting him from behind while the boy too shifted into beast form. It was a feeling unlike anything he’d ever known - complete power and freedom.

The Omegan wolf howled back, panting as he was mounted by his Alpha. He kept his ass in the air, his face resting down in his soft paws as he was penetrated deeply. It felt so good, and the young beast whimpered, having thought this change was impossible during heat. As it turned out, he simply needed his true mate to change with him. It was destiny and they were writing a story of their own - a legendary tale. Nigel snarled with desire and pounded into the young furry creature beneath him - his love, his mate, his everything, finally emptying his seed into him, his knot swelling, orgasm leaving him utterly sated in a way he’d never felt, and he moved to his side with a little growl, laving his tongue over the mark where Aiden’s neck would bear the bite that sealed them together.

Aiden purred, his tail wagging as they lay knotted like that, unable to speak in this form but they could communicate psychically through their bond. He told Nigel that he wanted to hunt together after this, when the knot went down. A fresh kill in the woods. It sounded wonderful and as soon as his heat was over, he wanted to introduce Nigel to the pack, since he would lead them. It was how it worked.

Nigel could hear the thoughts in Aiden’s mind and it fascinated him. As he thought words, the boy responded in kind. He couldn’t believe it, and it forged an even deeper connection between them as they lay side by side, curled up into one another.

As expressed, as soon as Nigel’s knot deflated, he climbed off the bed, stumbling only for a moment as he got used to the sensation of walking on four feet. He nosed excitedly over the smaller wolf, stretching and yawning as he settled into his wolf form. Looking down at his fur, it looked silver and grey, soft and light in contrast to Aiden’s fawn-hued coat. He communicated to the teen that he was ready to hunt, so they headed out, Nigel breaking into a run as soon as the reached the edge of the woods.

Aiden ran with Nigel, not as fast or as strong but he kept up for the most part. The boy leaned in the air, landing in all four feet and then playfully nipping at his Alpha’s tail as small rodents went and hid. It was great, being out like this, wild and free. The young wolf had never been so happy.  Nigel enjoyed the state he was in. He felt freer and more enthusiastic than he had since he was a boy. It was a revelation, being in wolf form like this, and he sniffed at the air, detecting bigger prey - a deer. Sharp gold eyes flashed to Aiden, and he slowed his pace, a keen eye scanning the woods for his target. He could smell the blood thrumming though the animal even before he saw him. And there he was - a young stag, horns not yet fully developed, eating some vegetation.

The Omega nodded his furry head, licking his chops as his hackles raised in preparation for their kill. He knew, instinctively, that his Alpha would be the one to make the first blow, the initial bite, but the boy was ready. He canted his head to the side, inhaling the deer’s scent, his human side nowhere to be seen or felt at this moment, and awaited his mate’s signal. This was incredible.

Nigel stared unblinkingly at the beast, knowing he was unseen, breath slow and steady. In a flash he leapt from behind a fallen log, and just like that, the deer darted away, attempting to flee. Nigel gave chase for only a few moments before he felled it, jumping through the air to sink his teeth into his neck, a sharp, tangy spray of hot blood flooded his tongue, and he growled as they both hit the ground. Life faded from the stag’s eyes and Nigel turned to see Aiden right behind him.

Aiden bit into the stag, his senses flooded as the crimson nectar washed over his long wolfish tongue. He ripped out a chunk of flesh and began to feast, gnarling over the spot as he and Nigel fed together. It was one of the best moments of his entire life. If anyone would have told him a month ago that this would be his life now, he would have thought they were as high as his father.

They devoured the animal together, and when he’d had his fill, Nigel felt himself shift back into his human form, naked as the day he was born. He laughed as he realized they both were. He used some fallen leaves to wipe the blood off his hands, though it was rather useless as he had blood all over him. “Not very fucking practical, though I don’t think I’ve ever felt so alive…”

“I think the trick is to shift back at home,” Aiden chuckled, standing up and stretching with a yawn. He felt alive too, and was thrilled to be sharing this moment with his mate, his powerful Alpha. “I feel the same though. Can we go home? I’m….” he began, slick trickling anew, as that ache returned. “I am going to need you again soon, Alpha…”

Nigel felt himself twitching yet again when he smelled the honeyed sweetness once more. He couldn't decipher if Aiden was triggering a rut in him or if it was from the transformation, but decided it was likely a mix of both. Nigel smiled darkly. “And I will fucking happily provide. Let’s go,” he answered.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days and lots of love making later, Aiden’s heat had passed, and he began to feel more himself again. He had a couple of things he wanted to do, one, being a visit to his father, and most importantly Nigel needed to meet his pack members, free the Omegas. The young wolf came into the kitchen, fresh from the shower and dressed in skinny jeans and a tight yellow band tee. “I’m ready, baby.” 

Nigel stared at the boy appreciatively. He looked just so good, all long silky curls and a lithe, beautiful body that seemed to grow everyday. He’d developed more muscle definition after the change and his heat, and while the hormones kept him soft looking, it was impossible to not notice how much he was growing tall and strong. Nigel brushed a hand through his shaggy dirty blond hair and grinned. He wore tight black jeans and a white short sleeved shirt, and grabbed his keys, taking Aiden’s hand. “You look fucking gorgeous, angel,” he said as they walked out.

Aiden grinned, leaning into Nigel as he was lead to the car, licking his lips. “Thanks. So do you though. Those other Omegas better behave themselves or I'll have to get nasty,” he chuckled, though he was really serious. He'd fight them all to keep his mate to himself.

Nigel turned to Aiden, stopping just before they got to the car to tip his chin up and kiss him. “I only have eyes for you, draga, believe it,” he said in a raspy voice before opening the door. “I’d not let you go anymore than you would let me.”

“I’m glad,” Aiden whispered, kissing Nigel again as lithe arms wrapped around his Alpha’s shoulders. He’d been really afraid of that, and no matter what he knew the Omegas would be falling over themselves when they saw their new packmaster. Still, he felt much better now. “I wouldn’t ever let ya go. You’re all mine.”

***

Nigel drove them to the house where the Omegas were being held, Gabriel’s mansion.

He got out, immediately bombarded with the scent of all the omegas. Now that he was bonded to his one true mate,they didn’t smell as alluring as they might otherwise by a long shot, and while it was certainly not uncommon for Alphas to have a harem of nubile young omegas, Nigel was so in love with his Aiden, he knew immediately he wouldn’t take another. The point of being here was to give these boys a chance at their own lives, a chance denied them by the selfish and greedy Gabriel. He had an idea of exactly how he could help them, and hoped they would be amenable to it.

He approached the door and knocked, looking around to see if he could peek through an opening in the curtains, but he could see nothing. Aiden was right by Nigel’s side, and he held his hand, also able to smell the Omegas but to him, it was the scent of competition, even if his mate had reassured him. The boy felt his hackles rise. It was immature, since they needed to be freed, but he was still a teenager.

“Maybe they’re gone,” Aiden said, knowing they weren’t, but he just wanted to be home with his Alpha, not  _ here. _

Nigel looked over at the beautiful teen and squeezed his hand. “You know they aren’t, but don’t worry, love. No one will steal me away. We’re just here to do what’s right and help them, yeah?” he assured him.

“Yeah, I know,” Aiden huffed, and wrapped his arm righter around Nigel’s bicep, sniffing the air once more.

Soon the door opened just a crack, and there stood a bright eyed boy, barefoot, blond hair and rosy cheeked, painfully young. He immediately recognized Aiden when his frightened gaze shifted from the fellow omega to the big, strapping, handsome Alpha standing there. “Aiden!” he said timidly, opening it a little wider and standing aside. “Have you seen...uhmm…” he trailed off, uncertain and scared, unable to take his eyes off Nigel.

Aiden wanted to step right in front of Nigel, but that wasn’t how things in the pack went. It would look bad, and disrespectful, so he gritted his teeth and bared it. Still, he moved his head a little, trying to catch the boy’s gaze, and honestly, he did feel bad for him. “Gabriel? Yeah, uh, he’s dead.  _ My _ mate, and Alpha, Nigel, killed him. He’s our new pack Master…and he’s not like Gabriel at all.”

The boy blinked big brown eyes at Aiden and then at Nigel, lowering his eyes in respect. “You killed him,” he said breathily. “Please, come in,” he said softly, leading them into a large living room. There were boys everywhere, most in very little clothing, whatever Gabriel had given them, which wasn’t much. Some were even nude, chained at the wrists and ankles, some to furniture, all sporting bruises and many even worse injuries. A few looked pale and sick, starved or punished to the point of illness. 

Nigel looked over them in shock and horror. This was far worse than he’d imagined. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced over at Aiden. “I’m calling Darko to get some men and help us. It looks like some of them need medical attention...fucking hell, I can’t believe that animal did this,” he said in a low angry voice. Nigel was known for being a violent, volatile man, but he never hurt people weaker or more vulnerable, and this was a disgusting, awful scene to him.

Aiden had only been locked up in the den. He’d not been inside the mansion before now. He had no idea things were so bad, and suddenly all his jealousy faded. “Fuck…” he whispered, and nodded at Nigel in agreement before he went to look for the keys. When he found them, he began unlocking all the restraints, handing whatever clothing he could to the naked Omegas. “Just… um, sit tight, okay? Nigel is our new leader, and he knows how to lead. He’s gonna take care of this. You all will be okay.”

Nigel had Darko and his men come in short order, bringing clothes and blankets as well as a doctor and a few nurses he had on payroll to assist when any of his men were injured. The benefit was keeping them off the radar of police, no paper trail or questions asked. He paid them well enough to keep them silent.

Within about thirty minutes the team had arrived, and began working their way through the boys, assessing injuries and getting them clothed and loaded up into their vans.

“We’ll relocate them to one of our safe houses until I can secure permanent housing for them. When they’re healthy enough, I’ll put the ones that can to work, see what they can do. The younger ones - I’ll find a safe place for them. Poor kids had no chance with that filthy fucking pig,” he said, compassion on his face as he watched them. He rubbed Aiden’s shoulders and kissed his neck. “Since we don’t know if Gabriel had anyone else he was working with, it’s best they not remain here, you know?”

“No I think that’s a good idea,” Aiden nodded, running his hand through his mate’s hair, enjoying the attention on his neck. It comforted him. There would still need to be an initiation ceremony from the pack, and a group hunt, but it wouldn’t be until the next full moon likely, which would give the wounded Omegas time to heal. Either way, they were all bound in a familiar way, though not how Aiden was to Nigel and him to the boy. “Thanks for what you’re doing for ‘em, Alpha…”

Darko came up to Nigel then, a slender, dark-haired boy wrapped around his waist mewling like a stray kitten. “Nigel, pretty sure we should try and keep them all in one place. Trying to get ID’s on them, but knowing what they’ve been through, I don’t think we should seperate them.” he rubbed the boy’s shoulders as he cried softly.

Nigel cast a sympathetic eye at the boy and nodded. “The mansion. We’ll keep them there for now. Plenty of rooms. Go on, and make sure they get whatever they need, yeah?” he said, and took Aiden’s hand. “He’s got this. Let’s go home and we can check back tomorrow, okay?”

“It’ll be okay, Vince,” Aiden said, recognizing him. He’d actually chatted with the young Omega while he’d been locked up in his cage. Vince was going to be Gabriel’s second.

“Aiden… I’m….” Vince  sniffled, and then scented Darko, getting distracted. No one knew that Vince was on the spectrum, though very high functioning, except Aiden. “Alpha…” 

Aiden looked up at Nigel, and nodded. “Yeah, good idea. Um…. tell Darko to really… well Vince is extra special,” he whispered. 

Nigel nodded and turned to catch Darko’s eye. “Keep this one close, yeah? He’s a friend of Aiden’s.”

The tall Romanian smiled down at Vince. “I’ll take good care of him. No one is going to harm him ever again. Eh, beautiful? I’m Darko, and you’re going to be fine, draga.” he spoke in a softer tone.

“Hi Darko,” Vince said, weakly, shivering from what he’d been through but finding comfort in Darko’s arms. The Omega blushed, a warmth spreading through him. He was near his first heat, which is why Gabriel had kept him especially close. “I’m Vince.”

Nigel knew Darko was a good man and would be good to all the boys and certainly this young one clinging to him. “Don’t worry Aiden. Let’s go home.”

“Thanks, Darko. See ya later, Vince,” Aiden said, smiling, and then took Nigel’s hand letting him lead him out. “Ok love.”

***

It didn’t take long and soon enough Aiden and Nigel arrived back home. The boy changed into his around the house PJs, and flopped onto couch. “So does Darko understand he’s surrounded by werewolves now?” the Omega asked, chuckling as he canted his head, looking at his mate. “I mean especially since he seems to like Vince.”

Nigel smirked. “I did tell him, yeah. He didn’t believe in them, said I was full of shit. Do you think they’d attack him?” Nigel asked, and he picked up the boy’s feet, massaging his arches.

“Oh wow,” Aiden laughed. “No, they won’t attack him. I mean not violently. I think they might to um…. Well, it depends on if any of them go into heat, you know?” The boy said, and then lolled his head back on the couch, letting out a little breathy sigh at that. “Mm… that feels good… I can’t even focus more on the conversation.”

Nigel chuckled to himself, knowing his randy friend Darko’s appetites for gluttony were not unlike his own, and thinking that he might just thank Nigel profusely for putting him in a house with all those boys on the cusp of manhood. He rubbed Aiden’s high arches in long, smooth strokes, his thumb smoothing out the tendons and muscles. He’d never thought feet could be sexy, but his beautiful Aiden’s most certainly were.

Aiden moaned again, wiggling his toes playfully at Nigel as he bit his lower lip. He laid back against the arm rest, body extended out, as he closed his eyes and savored the feeling of his mate rubbing his feet that way. He hardly noticed the feline like, vibrating purr he was doing, or how his nipples hardened against his shirt. “Nigel…”

One strong, big hand slid up Aiden’s delicate ankle and to his calf, slim and smooth, watching entranced as he stretched and spread out in relaxation. His eyes darkened as they traveled up his body, and he shifted them on the couch, pulling Aiden up onto his lap and burying his nose in his sweet smelling neck. “This good, love?”

“Mhm, I like it,” Aiden whispered, opening his eyes, which were hooded as he licked his cherry lips and gazed at Nigel. He braced his palms on Nigel’s shoulders, then let them run down his furry chest as he was scented. “I love you….”

A low growl rumbled in Nigel’s throat at the way the angelically beautiful boy touched him. He caressed Aiden’s jaw, turning him to look into his eyes. “I love you, Aiden, very very much. You’re the fucking love of my life, you know that?” It was very uncharacteristic of Alphas to express something this way, especially considering the circumstances that brought them together. But all the same, he couldn’t deny how he felt. The burning in his chest was without a doubt, love.

Aiden blushed at that, and leaned into that touch, running his slender fingers through Nigel’s hair. He was still so young, not even fifteen, but he knew he was in love. The Omega pressed his brow to his Alpha’s and breathed in his scent, letting it wash over him, and comfort him. “I know it now,” he grinned, and kissed his mate. “I feel the same too. And um… I wonder. I think I want closure with my dad sometime. I don’t even know what kind, but is that okay?”

The mention of the man made Nigel’s blood pressure rise, especially given what he knew of him and how he’d mistreated his beauty. Still, he knew something like this might hang over his head, and he wanted Aiden to feel closure and be done with the asshole. “I swore he’d never see you again, but if it’s what you want...yeah. But I must accompany you, you get that, right?”

“I want you there, but I don't want to make you break your word either,” Aiden said, confused now. He could also feel the shift in his mate’s energy. “We don't have to.”

Nigel shook his head. “He’s a fucking abusive asshole that mistreated you. The very fact that he’d give you away to pay off his drug debt is enough to make me want him dead, to be honest, but...you need closure and you’ll get it, angel. I’d do anything for you, you know that?” he asked, kissing the smooth, sweet skin of his cheek.

Aiden leaned into the touch, smiling at Nigel, love in his blue eyes. “Thanks, baby. I know you would. You’re… well you’re the best Alpha ever, and I’m lucky. I’m glad he sold me to you though. I didn’t know it would turn out this way, and I guess I just want him to see how well we are doing-n-stuff. Is it bad that I wanna rub it in his face? I also want to know why he did it and if he ever really loved me,” he said, softly, his voice quivering then. “At the very least, I want to get the box my mom left for me that he took away.”

“It’s not bad at all, love. It’s understandable, and I’m proud of you. I’ll have one of my men set up a meeting. I want to keep you safe so it’ll be on my terms, not his…” he rubbed Aiden’s leg and kissed behind his ear gently. “And we’ll definitely get that box for you, yeah. Did you want to meet at his home then?” Nigel asked.

“Yeah, if you don’t mind, I think that would be best,” Aiden answered, and then canted his head to the side to give Nigel more room to do as he liked. He was so utterly happy with his Alpha, and he couldn’t honestly recall a time before now, where he was this elated. The Omega knew he was lucky. They both were. “My fifthteenth birthday is coming up soon…”

Nigel took the curve of Aiden’s earlobe between his lips, tongue darting out to taste and tease him. “What would you like for your birthday, hmmm?”

“I don’t know,” Aiden moaned, and then leaned back, looking at Nigel. “I don’t care as long as we’re together.”

Nigel ran his hands up Aiden long, lean torso and up to his pectorals, rolling one nipple between his thumb and forefinger through his thin tee shirt. “Yeah? Well, I think I can definitely give you at least that, gorgeous.” In truth Nigel had already been thinking of and planing his beautiful angel’s birthday. He’d spare no expense for the breathtaking boy of his heart.

Aiden sucked in a deep breath at that, his head lolling back for a moment before he looked back at Nigel. It felt so good, feeling the Alpha’s hands on him like that and he truly didn’t care about gifts, though that was nice too. Really, he just wasn’t used to being doted on, he’d learned not to expect such things growing up. “Thanks, Alpha,” he said finally, and kissed him softly, sucking his lower lip.

Nigel’s hand tangled into Aiden’s curls, bracing his head as he began to feed hungrily from his mouth with a growl. Where Aiden’s kiss was sweet, Nigel’s was demanding and he couldn’t help himself. His desire for the teenage boy was all consuming, like a fire constantly burning inside. He knew he loved powerfully, that was just how he was, but he hoped Aiden could handle just exactly how passionate he could be. Time would tell. “Mmmm, my love, yeah….” he whispered nonsensically, the taste of Aiden making him feel intoxicated.

Aiden was just as intoxicated, and he purred, licking back into Nigel’s mouth, with a bit more hunger to it. He rolled his hips down on him, slick starting to seep between his cheeks as his cocklet hardened. The Omega dug his nails into Nigel’s shoulders, starting to suck his tongue into his mouth. “Nigel…. Alpha…  _ fuck _ …”

“Do you ever feel you’ll never be able to get enough? That’s how much I always want you, angel. To fuck, to love, to worship, to consume and be consumed, you know?” Nigel asked in a rough voice, his hands finding the soft curve of his ass and molding to the soft, plump skin through his pants.

The Omega responded by pulling off his shirt, and flicking his tongue over Nigel’s lips, and then between them, tracing the seam until he plunged inside once more. After a beat, he ground into his mate’s ass, holding his face as he gazed at him. “Yeah, I feel exactly that way. Wanna have you inside me all the time, like, um, like we’re one person. I love you,” he said and then leaned close to his ear, whispering, “Fuck me…”

“God fucking damn, gorgeous,” Nigel huffed, suckling Aiden’s bottom lip between his teeth before sliding his tongue along the boy’s, moaning deeply and fighting to get his clothes off at the same time. “Need you, need you like fucking air…”

Aiden wriggled out of his pants, only moving off his lap so they could both strip down and once they were, he climbed back on, and rutted his slick, winking hole against the shaft of Nigel’s cock as he moaned. “Nigel…” he breathed, licking over the tattoo on his mate’s neck, “need you too, now, please.”

Nigel’s cock was thick and hard, and he stroked himself once, pushing every aching, veiny inch of his throbbing shaft deep into the beautiful teenager. Aiden’s body sucked him up like it was meant for him, slick coating him as he began without hesitation rolling his hips into him, building a rhythm immediately. “Need you too, gorgeous…”

The Omega impaled himself on Nigel’s cock, bouncing up and down to meet his upward thrusts. He mewled, his head thrown back in sheer ecstasy, nipples pressing out, and toward his mate. “Mm, fuck, you feel so good,” the young wolf moaned, wet squelching sounds filling the room as he was bred by his Alpha. Every delicious inch of Nigel seemed to know just where to press inside of Aiden, and he dug his nails into the Romanian’s shoulders. “Harder, baby-”

A guttural moan slid from between his full lips as the Romanian strove to give Aiden just what he wanted. He bounced the beauty in his lap, bent forward to suckle and bite each nipple, lapping the sensitive nubs as he worked large hands over the expanse of pale, perfect flesh. Slick spilled over his furry thighs as Nigel braced Aiden with muscular arms, holding him against his body tightly and licking over his mating gland and the still healing scar he bore.

“Oh shit, Nigel-” Aiden groaned, all but howling as their bodies meshed together and moved. The Omega was already close, his hole throbbing and even more slick dripping down as he ground onto Nigel’s sizable cock. He got off his lap and then stood, bending over the arm of the couch. “Take me this way, please, mount me and give me your knot,  _ Daddy-” _

It was as though he’d read his mind. Nigel moved behind him, cock swinging pendulously between his thighs, shining with slick, and braced him against the furniture, driving into him with an animalistic howl. The boy’s body gripped him, suctioning his cock, and the Alpha gripped his hips harder, banging the couch against the wall with the force of his thrusts. “Fuck, oh my god, Aiden, fuck, esti singura din lume, dragul meu, oh fuck…” Nigel’s climax was dangerously close, and he bent Aiden over,  spitting in his hand and reaching around to stroke the boy’s hard, pink little cock in a tight, slick grip.

Moaning almost whorishly, Aiden took Nigel’s cock with ease. He’d learned a lot in the short time they’d been together, but he never tired of how good it felt to be taken in the way he needed. It was perfect, and his skin hummed with passion, unbridled ecstasy surging through his veins like battery acid. With a turn of his head, he eyed his mate, licking his plump, red lips, as his hips moved into the grip on his cock. “Want me to come on your cock, Daddy? I’m so wet for you, you like it don’t cha?”

Aiden’s slender, hairless, lean body and plump, pert ass, nearly virginal in it’s tightness, plus the filth dripping from those innocent looking lips was all the Alpha needed. He could feel his knot begin to swell as he shot his load inside Aiden, slick and semen filling his ass and slipping out alongside his thick member as he cursed aloud in Romanian and English. “Yeah...Aiden….oh fuck!”

“Oh god, Nigel! Daddy! Alpha!” Aiden cried out, calling his mate all the names he had in his mind, almost nonsensically due to just how good it felt to be knotted. He came then, hot and sticky, the rim of his hole catching the knot there as he moaned and shook. It was what he needed too, and he collapsed down over the couch, bent in half, as he panted. “I love you, so so much!”

Nigel came again the second he felt Aiden let go, more thick sperm filling him as he moaned and clawed at his back. Fingernails marked down his back and he folded right over his back, sweat from his chest dripping and clinging to his mate. He panted, trying to catch his breath, and turned them both around to the couch, Aiden in his lap locked in place atop him as he sat, collapsing backwards and taking the light teen with him. “My fucking god, angel,” he murmured. To say this was the best sex of his life would be a massive understatement, and he didn’t stop to question the reasons why, instead he simply basked in the pure pleasure of their union.

Aiden felt deliciously full, and he purred, wincing only a little as he’d been moved. It was worth it though, and he rested against his mate, covered in dewy sweat as well. “Yeah, I know,” he chuckled, spent from having ridden his Alpha so hard before. The teen had one hell of a sex drive, and the fact that his older beau kept up with him was really amazing. “That was so good…

I’m hungry and sleepy now.” 

Nigel kissed his pale shoulders, his big hands nearly covering his whole chest as he held him. “Yes, gorgeous, food….and sleep sounds good. Soon as my knot goes down, yeah? I swear this fucking wolf thing has given me the strength of ten men...but even I’m a bit knackered after that fucking marathon. You’re a fucking beast. Well we both are now, I guess, eh?” he chuckled. 

With a boyish laugh, Aiden nodded, lolling his head back onto Nigel as he sighed, happily. “We are, yeah and I’m spent. But food, definitely. Do we have anymore pizza? I hope we do. I want cold pizza in bed, after your knot goes down. Maybe some chocolate cake too? Or ice cream?” Aiden asked, having the sudden urge for those items. Maybe with fries to dip in it.

Nigel reached for his phone next to the end table, running his fingers over the screen. “I’ll order it all, have it delivered, darling. What flavor ice cream?” he asked, absently peppering kisses across Aiden’s back as he placed the order.

“Chocolate swirl, and fries please,” Aiden whispered, his skin forming gooseflesh as he was kissed. “Thank you. I don’t know why but I want that with the cold pizza, but in bed, as I said.” The Omega felt so loved, spoiled, and safe; it was everything he could ever want. Hopefully he and his dad could have some closer too, or if nothing else, he’d get that box.

No sooner had Aiden made his sweet request and about thirty minutes later, Nigel’s men were at their door with bags and boxes. He threw on a pair of sweats, since his knot had gone down, and brought it all in, carrying it to the bedroom where the teen lounged. “Growing boy and a wolf to boot, no wonder you’re so hungry. I think I’ll pass on the ice cream, angel. I’m much older and my metabolism isn’t like yours. You wouldn’t want a big-bellied Alpha now would you?” he joked, taking a slice of pizza for himself after setting everything on the bed.

“No more than you'd want a fat Omega,” Aiden laughed but really, he'd love Nigel no matter what. After pulling on his pajamas, he got back in bed and dipped some fries right into the ice cream, eating it with a hum; he took some pizza next and crammed it into his mouth. “Thanks, Nigel. This is fuckin’ delish.”

Nigel grinned and rubbed Aiden’s leg affectionately. “It is….good, good,” he murmured, taking a swig of his beer and eating.

***

It was a few days until the full moon, and Aiden could already feel the tingles of it; he went to the bathroom that morning and found himself throwing up. That was strange, he thought, and then threw up again. Oh god, what was wrong? Maybe it was from all the weird food he’d been wanting lately. Either way, he called out to his Alpha, whining. “Nigel…” he said, weakly and then lurched again.

Nigel came into the bathroom, getting up as soon as he heard the retching sounds. “Gorgeous, what’s wrong? You’re sick?” he asked with a frown, immediately moving to his side and rubbing his back.

“I guess,” Aiden breathed, and wiped his mouth. He stood up, and held his stomach. “I don’t know what’s going on. This doesn’t feel like heat really. I just smelled the trash can in here and it made me throw up. It was weird as hell.”

Nigel frowned and immediately suspected what it might be. “It’s only just been your first heat, angel. I have some ginger ale in the fridge...but I’m calling my doctor to come look at you,” he said, placing a palm on the boy’s forehead. He was clammy, sweaty, and pale.

“That’s true, so maybe this is a heat thing, and I just don’t know really because I’ve only had one?” Aiden asked, leaning into the touch. What he didn’t know was that the first heat of an Omega was very sensitive, in many ways really. Some were even their most fertile at that time. “But yeah, okay, I guess a doctor is a good idea.”

The Romanian guided Aiden into the kitchen to have a seat while he got him the soda. He was quick to text the doctor with one hand. “He’ll be here in short order, angel. Whatever’s wrong we’ll find out. Maybe the pizza just hit you wrong, you know?” he suggested.

“Yeah maybe,” Aiden nodded, taking slow sips of the gingerale. It helped.

An hour went by and the doctor arrived. He checked Aiden out in the bedroom as Nigel stood by. He smiled, and looked at both of them.

“Aiden is fine. He’s reacting quite normally given that he is with pup,” the doctor said, and offered his hand to Nigel for a shake. “Congratulations to the both of you. Any questions?”

With wide eyes, Aiden shook his head, not able to think really. He hoped Nigel would know what the hell to say.

Nigel gasped. “Is that...are you sure that’s safe at...at his age?” he asked. While he was honestly thrilled with the idea, greater than that was his worry about the boy being hurt. He was after all still only fourteen. He rubbed Aiden’s back as he sat in bed, perched next to him.

It wasn’t terribly uncommon for Omegas to give birth that early. The doctor nodded. “Aiden is in optimal health, and will be well on his way to sixteen before the pup is born since his fifteenth is nearing,” he said, and then added, “I’d like to keep an extra close watch on him, of course.” 

Nigel’s eyes grew glassy with emotion. “If it’s safe, yeah I’m happy as fuck. Nothing but the best for him, doc. I’ll pay you top dollar, just fucking make sure he’s okay, yeah? I-I-I can’t believe I’m going to be a fucking father,” he babbled, excited out of his mind. His protectiveness was in overdrive, knowing Aiden was carrying his pup. He placed a hand over Aiden’s belly lovingly.

Aiden looked at Nigel then, his own eyes damp as the realization sunk in. He wasn’t disappointed. It was unexpected but he guessed his Alpha had some super seed to get him pregnant right away. He placed his hand over Nigel’s and purred as the doctor smiled. “I’ll need to come back in two weeks, instead of a month, to check on him. I’ll leave my card on the dresser here, you can reach me anytime day or night. If it makes you feel better, for a fee, I can relocate to the guest house, so that I’m on sight.”

The Alpha sighed and nodded. “Whatever it takes. I’d like that. I’ll have my guys get the place ready for you and call to make arrangements. Thanks,” he answered.

“I’ll be right back, darling, okay?” he said to Aiden, squeezing his hand and ushering the man to the door. “I don’t want fucking anything to happen to him, you understand? I don’t care what you need. Plan to move by this weekend, yeah?” he asked.

The doctor knew better than to argue with a man like Nigel so he nodded and offered a smile. “I understand, of course,” he said and offered his hand. “I will take care of his health, and the pups. I'll get packed at once, just make sure he doesn't have more than two hundred milligrams of caffeine a day, and has a prenatal.”

Nigel nodded. “I’ll monitor that closely. Good night, doctor.”

He walked back into the bedroom and rejoined Aiden on the bed, pulling him close and kissing his head. “I’m so fucking excited, angel, but how are you? I’m gonna take very good care of you, okay? You have nothing to worry about at all…”

“I’m excited, but kinda nervous too. I guess when I shift, it’s not unsafe for the pup? I don’t know how this all works, but maybe some of the packmates will? Some of them have pups. I wonder if ours will be a wolf also? I guess so huh?” Aiden rambled, and then nuzzled Nigel, knowing he would keep him safe. “I know you will though, and I’m glad you’re happy. Oh my god, we should have Darko and Vince over, tell them the news? You know, I bet Vince will end up turning Darko if he wants him too, like if they mate?”

Nigel could feel his beautiful boy vibrate with excitement. “Well, darling I think you know more about them then I do, but I’d imagine the pups will be like us too, able to change. I honestly don’t know how that works. Yeah we should ask the others, the Omega’s from that house. I have no idea if Vince will change Darko. Fuck I should give him a call and make sure he’s alright, though I’m sure he’s doing just fine,” he chuckled, imagining that his friend was probably having the time of his damn life with all those boys.

“Call ‘em!” Aiden said, poking Nigel playfully and then rolled on top of him, pinning his arms above his head. He leaned down and kissed him, lovingly, sweetly, and growled a little Omegan growl. “If you can get up.” He was careful though, not putting strain on himself since he was with pup, even if it was still early; he also knew Nigel could easily free himself, but he wanted to enjoy these carefree moments while they could. “I think Darko has probably fucked at least a handful by now. He looks the type. Do ya wish you were in his shoes?”

Nigel couldn’t help the way his body responded to the creature holding him down. He was hardening right under the boy, and rolled his hips, his cock tenting the sweats he wore. “Not at all, gorgeous, because I have about all I could want right here, in the tastiest sexiest boy in the world. See how much you affect me, darling?” he teased.

“Even with me being pregnant, you still want me?” Aiden asked, though he could feel the hardness beneath him. He let go of Nigel’s hands, and cupped his face, gazing at him with hooded eyes. “I love you, baby… I mean, do you know how much you mean to me? You saved me, you changed me, and I did you too. I couldn’t ask for a better mate, and I know you’ll be a good papa to our pup. I want it to have a better life than I did growing up.”

Nigel kissed him open mouthed, his tongue probing, eager to show him just how much he wanted him. Grazing his teeth over Aiden’s bottom lip, he pulled back. “I hope that answers your question, angel, but I’m happy to keep trying to convince you if not. Our pup and you are going to have the best life you could ever hope for. I’ll fucking protect you with my life and give you anything you want or need, you understand?” he whispered, palming over Aiden’s belly lovingly, when Aiden rolled onto his side.

Aiden gazed at Nigel, relaxing on his side still and enjoying the feel of his mate’s hand there. He nodded, and kissed him again, tracing the scar on his side. “I understand. Thanks, Alpha. Um… so… should we, um. Like. Nevermind,” he decided, ducking his head. He shouldn’t ask him that, that was the Alpha’s place, and what if he didn’t want to make their union official?

“We should what, darling?” Nigel asked. Aiden was the only person he’d let touch his scar, and somehow the boy’s fingers on him felt healing, warm and welcome, where he’d never have let a soul touch him like this before. Certainly no past lovers, no one except maybe the butcher of a doctor that had left him with the nasty scar. He’d seen dogs sewn up with greater care. But that’s what happens when you’re in hiding and have to get it done rough and dirty in a back fucking alley clinic on the bad side of town.

“Get married, right? I mean so our pup isn’t born a …. Bastard? I don’t like the term but you know what I mean?” Aiden asked, his fingers tracing the scar a bit more before the moved up to Nigel neck tattoo, focusing there for a few, like the Omega was relearning his mate all over again just because he could. He flicked his eyes up to meet amber, batted his lashes hopefully.

A smile spread across the older man’s face. “There was a time I swore I’d never get married, but now, with you? Nothing I want fucking more than to make you mine. Of course I’ll marry you, my gorgeous Aiden,” he exclaimed, and leaned in close to kiss him deeply.

“You’re not mad I asked?” Aiden asked, batting long lashes at Nigel. He smiled, very happy he’d said yes, and his heartbeat raced at the thought. He was just a boy still, but what Omega didn’t dream of marrying an Alpha like Nigel? It was something innate in their biology.

“Mad? How on earth could I be mad? You’re the most beautiful young thing I’ve ever seen and more than that I fucking love you. I worship and adore you, angel, didn’t you know? I do.” Nigel tangled his fingers in Aiden long curls and kissed him until he was completely breathless, hard and passionate, like they hadn’t seen in each other in weeks, and certainly not like they’d been at it like animals.

Aiden purred at that, and kissed Nigel back, just as passionately, wrapping his limbs around him. He was so happy, and excited about all the new changes. Though, he was still dreading seeing his father. “I love you too, baby. Very much, and I can’t wait to be married. We have a lot of news for Darko and Vince.”


	6. Chapter 6

A week later Aiden came downstairs, dressed in soft white cotton shorts and a baby blue top. The shorts hugged him in the right places, as did the top, but it was still comfortable. He was showing yet, naturally, but it helped with the pressure around his, often, queasy belly. Walking over to Nigel, the Omega wrapped his arms around his shoulders, leaning into his chest as he sighed. “I’m excited. Darko and Vince should be here soon for the dinner chat thing right?”

Nigel smiled and kissed Aiden, nodding. He’d chosen his white short sleeved linen shirt and black jeans, his familiar gold chain hanging around his neck, dangling against the thick chest hair peeking out. “They’ll be here any minute, darling. I’m going to plate the food the chef just delivered, yeah? Steaks should be perfect.”

“Great!” Aiden said, all but beaming and vibrating with excitement. It sucked he couldn’t drink, but it was okay. It was a worthwhile sacrifice. “Do I look okay? I don’t look fat or anything yet right?” he asked, not wanting to look good for them but just in general. He reached out and stroked Nigel’s chest hair once, just unable to help it. “You look hot, by the way.”

Nigel slid his arms around Aiden’s waist and scented him with a deep growl. “You look fucking gorgeous, angel. You’ve never looked more beautiful, hot, sexy, fucking everything, than you do tonight. Good enough that I can’t wait for dinner to be over so I can take you to bed, hmm?” he answered,smirking against the teen’s soft, dewy skin.

Aiden giggled, and then purred in response to being scented. He hopped up into his mate’s arms, legs going around his waist, hands on his shoulders and kissed him again. “Mm do you want to fuck me badly?” he asked, raising coy brows as humped on his Alpha. “Like, how bad do ya want me? I bet you’d like to be balls deep inside right now, hm? I know I want it. I want you. Too bad they are coming soon.”

Nigel grazed his teeth over Aiden’s neck, nipping at his pulse while his hands squeezed his pert, round ass, kneading the flesh hard. “Don’t tempt me, darling. They’ll be here and find us like that, and would you really want that? Fuck, I wouldn’t want Darko to see you like that. He’d take you for his own and I’d have to fucking kill the poor bastard,” Nigel teased, smacking his backside.

A sharp knock came on the door. “Well, shit. Don’t even get to make out with you some more,” he complained, kissing him and setting him down to go answer the door. Aiden laughed, and watched Nigel walk towards the door.

“He couldn’t ever have me,” Aiden called out, referring to Darko. When Nigel opened the door, Vince was wrapped right around Darko, smiling up at Nigel through pretty lashes. He wasn’t being flirty with him, it was just his Omegan way. Still, the young boy stayed quiet, as to let the two Alphas speak.

Nigel grinned at his old friend and pulled him into a handshake and half embrace. “Bună! Ce faci, brother,” he greeted as Darko slapped him on the back.

“Bine, Nigel, as you can see, eh?” he answered with a wink at the blushing youth wrapped around him.

“Vince, isn’t it? Glad you’re well,” Nigel said with a smile at the teen. “And Aiden is quite well as I’m sure you can see? I take good care of him,” he added, kissing Aiden on the cheek in front of the men before motioning for them to step inside.

“Aiden looks happy,” Vince said, a little shy, averting Nigel’s gaze. Walking over to Aiden, he looked at his brow. “Hey, Aiden!”

“Vince!” Aiden grinned, and hugged him, scenting him in a friendly, Omegan way. They were in the same pack afterall, and after they did embrace, Vince walked back to Nigel, and bowed, kneeling in front of him, to show respect. He hoped Darko wouldn’t be upset.

Nigel was shocked by the gesture and furrowed his brow at Darko, who waved his hands at the Romanian. “No, no, it’s alright. You’re the pack leader, and that’s their way. He’s showing respect. If I were one of you I would too, but you already know I’d take a fuckin bullet for you, yeah?”

The blond grinned and touched Vince lightly on the shoulder. “It’s fine, you can get up. Thank you. Now come on you two. We have hot food in the dining room waiting for us. Bloody steaks, no less!” he said, leading them all to the dining room.

Darko put his arm protectively around Vince and guided him, stopping to kiss his cheek. “Smells amazing, doesn’t it?”

Vince knew that the other Omegas had told Darko about their ways. He’d mentioned some but most of their time together had been spent making out, and getting to know each other on a personal level. They hadn’t bonded yet though. The young Omega nodded, as Aiden grinned and stayed near Nigel.

“Mhm, it smells really good, Darko,” Vince said, after having nodded his understanding at Nigel.

Aiden pulled out their chairs, and sat down, after a kiss on Nigel’s jaw. “So let’s eat!”

They were just about finished with the meal when Nigel brought another round of beers to the table, with the exception of the juice he brought Aiden. “So, Aiden and I have a couple of announcements to make, and we wanted to tell you first,” he said, unable to stop the smile from overtaking his face.

“You’re grinning like a fucking idiot, Nigel. Tell me before I knock it off your face,” Darko laughed.

Nigel looked over at Aiden lovingly and reached for his hand. “Well, we are engaged, and Aiden is having my pup,” he said, nearly beaming. Aiden blushed, and squeezed Nigel’s hand, placing it over his belly on instinct as he nodded.

“You guys!!!” Vince exclaimed, squirming with excitement in his chair for Aiden and Nigel. He and Aiden had been getting closer as friends via the internet and text, phone calls, and this was amazing news. “Can I see the ring Aiden? When is it?”

“Well he hasn’t got the ring yet, because it was sort of a unique proposal, but when I have it, I’ll show you,” Aiden chuckled, and looked at Darko for a second, then Nigel. “We haven’t set a date yet, but soon I think?”

Nigel kissed Aiden’s hand as his high cheekbones grew warm and ruddy. “Before he start to show too much more. I’ll need your help with the logistics. I’m sure, Vince, you’ll want to help Aiden out as well, yeah?” he asked.

“Yes, I would like to help very much,” Vince said, pushing his plate up.

“Good, cause I need a man of honor, or best man, not sure how that works,” Aiden laughed, blushing at Nigel’s affection. He liked it though, and was glad Vince was making eyes at his Alpha. Vince was far too into Darko.

“What logistics, Nigel?” Aiden asked, not sure what that meant, or what it had to do with him showing. He was still so young.

Nigel grinned. “Finding a place to do it, getting an officiant, fitting for tuxes, the catering. And you and I should talk about where we’ll honeymoon.”

Darko was tapping out notes on his phone. “I’m on it boss. We can discuss particulars when you come in to the club, but we can make this happen in six weeks, tops.”

Aiden knew that it was the Alpha’s job to usually plan such things, but Darko’s nonchalant, and methodical way of talking about it, had the Omega moving away, from Nigel’s touch. He wanted it to be romantic, not rushed, though he did like the idea of sooner rather than later, but he wanted to have a say in things and not pass it off to Darko. The boy was hormonal, after all. “Maybe we can hurry, and have it in like four weeks, a real rush job so no one has to be bothered by it anymore,” he said, and stomped off from the table, crying as he ran into the bedroom. It wasn’t logical, but alas, it was what it was.

Vince looked around, not saying anything, not sure what to do, so he just didn’t do anything.

Nigel and Darko exchanged questioning looks, but the upset in his bonded mate had him suddenly quite upset. “Darko, will you and Vince stay here a minute while I check on Aiden?” He asked, rising to go do exactly that.  

He knocked on the door to Aiden’s room - where he did all his art, reading, homework, gaming. He heard sniffling behind the door, and he knocked softly. “Darling?”

Aiden peered out from under the covers, his eyes red, and cheeks wet. “Yeah?” he said, sadly, and then cried harder again. He wasn’t even sure why he was crying anymore. Oh, right. Still though, he knew it was ridiculous, which made him more upset.

Nigel closed the door behind him softly and was at the bed in two paces. He pulled the blanket back and gathered the crying boy into his lap, brushing away his curls and tears. “Darling, I don’t want to rush anything. We can take long as you want to plan. Darko’s a businessman, he didn’t mean to put it so… clinically. Aiden...I love you.”

“I love you too,” Aiden sniffled, pushing his face into Nigel’s neck to scent him. “I hate feeling like this. Not our pup, but the emotional shit. I don’t want to wait long for our wedding either, but it just seemed like a big bother I guess. I'm glad you don’t feel that way.”

“Fucking hell, darling, a bother? I’m the luckiest man in the fucking world to have a precious, smart, beautiful thing like you wanting to marry my old sorry fuckin ass. Aiden, you’re very special, and I won’t fucking be able to get a wink of sleep until you know just how special to me you are,” he exclaimed, sinking down further into the bed to kiss the tears away from his soft cheeks.

Aiden looked up at Nigel, baby blue eyes wide under damp, inky lashes. He smiled, and kissed his mouth, wrapping all of his limbs around him. “Oh Nigel… I love you so much,” he said, overwhelmed by just how much he truly loved his Alpha. He couldn’t wait to be married to him, and have their pup. “I believe you. Do ya know how much you mean to me?”

The Romanian took Aiden’s head in both hands, kissing and nuzzling him with soft growls. “I believe I do, angel. We’re a match made in heaven, hmmm? Now...I want to make love to you darling, so what do you say we go entertain our guests and wrap up the social activities soon hmmm?”

Aiden nodded, a little slick dribbling between his cheeks, adding to what he had from earlier before their friends had arrived. “I think that’s a good idea, yeah, we are.” He smiled, and kissed Nigel back, then got up, so they could back into the other room where Darko and Vince were. The Omega was embarrassed for having caused a scene.

Darko looked up from where he’d been making eyes and whispering at Vince, his hand resting tellingly on the teenager’s thigh. “Oh, well, hello again,” he said, clearing his throat and discreetly moving his touch up to his shoulders.

“We got it all worked out. Anyone want drinks? Dessert?” Nigel asked cheerier now than before, leading Aiden to his previous seat.

Vince was flushed from the time making out with Darko at the table. He turned to Aiden and smiled at him, receiving one in return.

“Sorry about that guys… uh… hormones. I want some cake,” Aiden purred to Nigel, knowing he couldn’t have a drink sadly. He looked at their guests and hummed.

“How about hot chocolate for Aiden and a round for us and some of his favorite cake, which I had made today just for the occasion!” Nigel set a kettle of milk to boil and got out some chocolate mix along with a mug. “Say, Vince, give me a hand and get the cake from the fridge, yeah? I’ve got the plates.”

“Sure!” Vince said, and hopped up, pulling out the cake. He licked his lips looking from it to Nigel, though nothing was meant by it. “Chocolate cake with strawberries. This looks really good.”

Aiden turned to Darko, as to not leave him out. He leaned closer, and whispered. “So are ya gonna… um…. Do you like Vince?” It was a good question really. Perhaps bold for an Omega to ask but he looked at Darko like a brother now, since he was like Nigel’s.

Darko smirked at Aiden. Fucking hell his best friend was lucky, he thought to himself. “Well, Aiden. Yes, I do like him, quite a bit. You know, Nigel did tell me about you...ya know...making him like you. Do you think Vince would do that to me too?” he asked as he kept an eye on the attractive brunet blushing before him at the table.

“I think so yeah,” Aiden said, nodding his head, which scattered floppy curls around his face. He smiled, and then looked up at Nigel. “I think Vince really wants that for you both.” He got up, as Vince scooted over near Darko, and walked over to Nigel, nuzzling him with a purr. “I want ice cream with mine I think.”

Nigel scented him boldly, not caring for what the other two thought. Aiden was his, and he was Aiden’s. “Then ice cream you shall have, angel,” he replied, and went for the freezer. “Strawberry?” he asked, pulling the boy’s favorite kind out.

“Yes, please.” Aiden grinned, batting long lashes as he rubbed his tummy.

Darko quickly slid his arm around Vince’s slim waist. “I missed you,” he whispered so only Vince could hear him, breath hot on his neck. The Omega purred, quietly, and scented Darko, subtly jutting out his tongue to collect that scent on his tongue, while the others were busy. “I want you…”

Darko slung his drink back quickly draining it and his eyes never left Vince’s as he addressed Nigel. “Brother, you still have that guest room, yeah? It’s getting late and I’ve been drinking. Perhaps…?”

“Of course, it’s yours. I wouldn’t send you out in….your condition,” he said, smirking and looking between Darko and Vince and back at Aiden knowingly. “In fact, after this drink I’m feeling pretty tired. How are you feeling, Aiden, hmm?” he asked, wondering if his mate could feel the tension between his little friend and Darko.

Aiden was digging into his cake and icecream, and he looked at Nigel with chocolate around his mouth, grinning. “I’m feeling like I wanna go to bed after I finished eating. Vince was eating his cake also. After a few minutes, both boys were done, and Aiden put the dirty plates in the dishwasher.

“We can all hang out more tomorrow,” Aiden said, as Vince grinned with a nod.

“I make a mean breakfast. Sausage, bacon, pancakes, the works, yeah?” Darko said with a laugh, clapping his hand on Nigel’s back and whispering something in his ear as he did.

Nigel grinned and nodded wordlessly, tossing back another swallow of his beer. “Sounds pretty fucking great. You going to be a gentleman tonight?”

“Not on your life,” Darko purred, staring at Vince and rubbing his leg.

Vince blushed, and got up, offering his hand to Darko as Aiden walked towards the bedroom. Over his shoulder, with a coy glance, he called out, “Ya comin’ Alpha?” A beat then. “Night guys have fun…”

“Night,” Nigel called out, wrapping his arms around his own gorgeous, lithe brunet and scenting his curls. “I’m just about fucking ready to take you to bed, angel, hmm?” he growled in Aiden’s ear.

“Yeah?” Aiden breathed out, letting Nigel steer him into the room, all but ready to be fucked into oblivion.

***

In the guest room, Vince heard the door to Aiden and Nigel’s room shut, and he closed their own, looking at Darko through inky lashes. They’d never spent the night together like this, not without a bunch of other clambering Omegas around. “So…” he said timidly, shifting from heel to toe as he ran his fingers through his nearly jet black hair. He bit his full rosy lip and felt himself heat up. “I guess they are going to have fun, huh?”

Darko took Vince’s hand in his own and pulled it to his lips, turning it over and brushing his lips over the inside of his wrist. “We can have fun too, you know? It’s been all I’ve wanted to get you completely alone like this, since we met. No one else trying to interrupt or pull our attentions away. Just a whole night where I can feast on you and you alone. Come here, beautiful,” He whispered, tugging Vince towards the bed where he sat on the edge and looked up at him, pulling him closer to stand between his legs.

The Omega went a step further, and straddled Darko’s lap, his hands on his shoulders. “I-I have wanted that too. The other Omegas, they are competing for you. They want you. They want you to knot them, and chose them so they can turn you,” Vince said softly, gazing into Darko’s fierce penetrating eyes. “I want you to pick me, Alpha,” he purred, and leaned in to scent him, all but crawling all over the older man.

The thought of this small, exquisite beauty turning him into a supernatural predator like his best friend went beyond intriguing him. He had known from the moment he’d laid eyes on the dark haired angel that he wanted him for his and his alone. He’d be lying if he hadn’t been enjoying having a bevy of nubile, sexy young omegas all vying for his affection and attention hadn’t been the fucking best few weeks of his life, but he saw more in Vince. The boy had quite a mind for business and while he was incredibly shy and bashful, Darko knew with a little more confidence he’d be a charming, powerful little thing in his own right.

Darko palmed over the round little ass in his lap and kissed his neck, teeth lingering over his skin. “One thing at a time,  îngeraș. I would be lying if I said I’d thought of anyone but you, darling. You’ve been stealing my heart a piece at a time, you know that?”

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to rush,” Vince whispered, half moaning when he felt those Alphan fangs over his skin, so close to the scent gland there. It made him happy to know that Darko felt that way though. He began to grind his ass down onto the older man’s groin, rocking back and forth. “I’m glad you don’t think of the other Omegas. I do want to steal you from them.”

“I want You, Vincent, only you, just you, all to myself, mine. You know what that means. I want to claim you as my mate. Then...yeah, I want to be like you. I just want to mated to you first, that make sense my beauty?” he asked. He raised Vince’s arms above his head, tugging the tight fabric of his shirt over his head and throwing it aside. He greedily ran his hands over the smooth, unblemished skin, brushing over his nipples as he kissed his neck with heavy moans.

“I’m yours, take me Alpha,” Vince mewled, writhing atop Darko. He removed his shirt too, his slender fingers exploring the Alpha’s impressive, muscular body. Oh he smelled so good too, the Omega thought he might drown in it, and that would be just fine. Sometimes he had trouble expressing himself, or reading other’s emotions, but this was certainly clear. He was wanted.

Darko pulled himself up the bed further, guiding Vince with him, not wishing to lose an inch of contact. He wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and brought him down to kiss him hard and fast, licking against his lips and demanding entrance. “Then I will take you for my own,” he whispered, voice ragged with want.

Vince’s heart raced at that, slick seeping between his cheeks. He felt hot, undeniably hot, his scent stronger and sweet. Was he going into heat? He didn’t know, but it felt like it. “Please,” he whispered, the word almost a whine between their lips as he kissed him back, trying to keep up. He opened his mouth freely, giving Darko anything he wanted.

The sweet aroma of the boy’s slick drove Darko out of his mind with desire. He drew his knees up to ease him even closer, his thick cock throbbing against the plush softness of his backside. The older man slid his tongue against Vince’s own slick muscle and rutted his heavy cock over his slippery hole, after they removed their pants, and underwear. He plunged inside with a needy grunt. “Ride me for your pleasure, my gorgeous wolf boy…”

Vince had never done that really. He was a virgin. Still, he was an Omega, and his body took over. He and Darko had fooled around but never went all the way. Lifting forward, he positioned the older man’s cock at his hole, and lowered himself, taking deep breaths as his body opened for him. It helped being so close to his heat, it meant his opening was all but gaping. “Oh god-” he mewled, starting to set a rhythm as his eyes glowed a sapphiric blue.

Darko groaned loudly at the tight constriction sinking over him, crushing him in a silken, wet heat. Vince’s body seemed to suck him in, devour him, and it was unlike anything he’d felt before. Darko was pretty experienced of course, but there was something so perfectly addictive about how the boy’s warm body felt. He looked up at Vince like he was a god, his palms sliding down his lithe, lean body and fastening his thumbs over his hips. “Oh fuck...fuck...you feel fucking amazing…”

Vince continued riding Darko the best he could, happy his Omega body was accommodating. It was still painful, at first at least but his slick coated the way. “Alpha…so do you,” he moaned, gripping his shoulders tight to help keep control of his movements, wet squelching sounds starting to fill the room. “Oh... “

Darko knew he was sizable - not to brag - and feeling this might not be as comfortable for the boy, he gently eased out of him, lifting his hips and moving onto his side. A bit of maneuvering and he was on top of the boy, fisting his little cocklet and kissing him. “We can take it slow, as you like, you know?” he whispered, teasing his entrance with just the head of his own cock as he stroked him.

It was funny to hear that since Vince had just had his cock in his ass, but he appreciated the sentiment. Most Alphas wouldn't even say that. “I think the pace we have set is fine.” Vince purred, his hoke twitching with anticipation as he gazed at Darko’s mouth. He wanted this. There was no question. “That feels so good.”

The Alpha let Vince’s slick cover his cock before pushing in once more, inch by inch slowly. He gasped all over again at how beautifully he opened up, and leaned down over him to take him mouth in a needy kiss as he seated fully within him once more. “You okay?” he panted harshly.

“Yes,” Vince whispered, holding Darko’s face, as he hooked his legs around him, raking his free hand down his muscular back. He inhaled a sharp breath, his hole clamping down around the Alpha’s massive cock. He thought he heard Aiden and Nigel at that point, which only turned him on more. It was a reminder they were doing this in someone else’s house, which felt naughty. “I’m okay. Y-you can move more if you want.”

Darko rolled his hips, sinew flexing under tanned skin, his biceps bracketing either side of Vince’s head. He groaned open-mouthed over Vince’s lips, hovering there and maintaining eye contact as he dragged his cock in and out of the omega. When he finally got deep enough to tap his prostate, he buried his face in Vince’s shoulder, inhaling his scent deeply and grazing canines over his gland. “Gods, yes, yes, Vince, take me, take all of me.”

“Darko…Oh, Alpha-” Vince panted, his breath hot when he felt those teeth near his gland. He wanted him to bite him, but he didn’t know if he would where they were. It didn’t matter to him, he just wanted to be claimed, and owned by the strong Alpha. When his prostate was stimulated, over and over he cried out, never having felt pleasure like that before. “Oh my god…”

Darko wanted to hold off, wanted to claim him when they were in his home, not in the guest room at his best friend’s house. As powerful as the urge was to simply take him, he wanted to make sure it was really what the boy wanted, not an impulse because he felt he had no other choice. Darko had developed deep feelings for him. He sucked hard kisses down the long, smooth column of his neck, hip snapping a bit faster, Vince’s cock leaking on his own belly and slapping up into him with every sharp thrust. “Te ador, Vince, te doresc, te doresc, ahhhh, draga….”

“I don’t know what that means but it sounds sexy,” Vince breathed out, his body heating up from the inside out, like lava ready to spill. He writhed, his hole giving a few warning pulses. He was falling for Darko, that much he knew, and it was more than biology. They made the perfect pair. Honestly, he couldn’t wait for the other Omegas to leave. Having them around as competition, even if it was friendly for the most part, was unnerving. Especially since he was the only one who was a bit different, due to his brain’s wiring. “Darko… D-darko… please, I’m going to-”

Darko could feel himself explode before it happened, his seed pulsing into the slender teenager, thick come that filled him as he howled not caring for who could here. He shouted Vince’s name until he was hoarse, sucking a bruising kiss over his neck but not yet piercing his skin. He felt his knot thicken and he laid over Vince, his abs undulating as he pressed against Vince’s cock, allowing the friction he needed. “Come for me, god, come on my cock darling, come on now…”

Vince came seconds after Darko, moaning loudly, not thinking about the other pair in the next room. His hole gripped the Alpha's knot, which hurt a little, but not overly so. If anything, it felt so good. He'd never felt this wonderfully full and sated in his life. His come washed down over the older man's cock, his cocklet spurting out useless seed too, and he licked into his mouth heatedly as the last few waves died down. "Darko... yes! yes! Ohhh!"

Tied together, Darko held him carefully and laid beside him as best he could while they were connected. Facing him, he held him tight awhile as their breathing slowed, skin covered in sweat. He kissed him and pulled back enough to look in his bright blue eyes, stroking Vince’s soft cheek lovingly. “You caught my heart, you know that?”

Vince batted long lashes at Darko, still panting from the intense love making. He'd never been mated, or knotted, and it felt indescribable. Licking his lips to taste Darko's flavor there, he scented him, purring deeply in the afterglow. He liked being connected that way. "I do now," he smiled, leaning into the touch. "I'm happy, cause you have mine already."

Darko kissed Vince’s soft, plump lips, a tenderness to the air between them. He adored this boy and knew he always would.

***

Aiden walked into the bedroom, hearing Darko and Vince go into their room for the night, and he smiled at Nigel. “Let me just go into the bathroom, okay? There’s something I need to do.” He kissed him, and then padded inside. The Omega relieved himself, but that wasn’t why he’d gone in there. He put on a pair of assless panties, black, along with black fishnets, and a mesh half shirt. His nipples poked through the holes, and he decided he’d go all out, putting on some scarlet red lipstick. It was common for Omegas, male and female alike, but Aiden had yet to do it. The final touch was a matching red jewled buttplug, just for effect. Finally, he stepped out of the bathroom, black patent heels in place as well. Nigel’s back was turned, so he leaned in the doorframe, poking his ass out a bit. “Hey Alpha…”

Nigel had stripped down to his black briefs and turned around to see Aiden. His mouth dropped open at the sight of the teenager tarted up like someone far older than his years. “Holy fucking shit darling,” he gasped, almost lightheaded for how fast the blood rushed south. “Come here. Close the fucking door behind you.”  

Aiden grinned from ear to ear, boyish despite his getup. He closed the door, locking it, then sauntered over to Nigel. “I’m glad ya like it. I just thought that while I still have my figure and all…” he licked his lips, and also eyeing Nigel too. God he looked sexy in those black briefs of his. “I wanted you to have sweet dreams tonight.” Also he wanted to make sure he outdid Vince, even if he was friends with the other Omega, it was an innate trait in his biology to continue to keep his Alpha happy, himself presentable, and remain desirable.

Nigel’s cock filled fast in his briefs, the shape outlined fat and thick against the thin cotton, and he sat on the edge of the bed, thighs spread, big hands roaming over his lace and silk covered skin. He slid his touch over his nipples, rubbing them through the fishnet material, down over the lace on his muscular legs. Looking up in awe, he pulled the boy flush against his chest, lips pressed against his bare midriff as he cupped and squeezed his ass. He was just about to make a comment when he felt the little jewel there nestled between his cheeks. “Aiden… what have you….”

“Oh that…” Aiden snickered, and leaned down to kiss Nigel, purring. It was exhilarating, the whole thing, and he really liked how his Alpha was responding to him. The Omega was hard and leaking, out of the opening of the assless panties, down his thighs. “Why don’t cha take a look and see, hm?” he realized then he’d gotten lipstick on Nigel’s lips when he’d kissed him, which made him grin bigger.

Nigel growled at the faint taste of wax and the smudged red marks. He looked so dirty, absolutely fucking perfect, and Nigel didn’t think he’d ever been this turned on in his life. He pulled him to his mouth, lips and teeth crashing together a little hard as he licked inside his mouth, kissing him roughly before releasing him panting and turning him around. “Fucking hell, gorgeous. You’re gonna give me a heart attack looking like this.”

“Alpha... please,” Aiden mewled, whining as slick built up inside behind the plug, ready to spill out over Nigel’s cock whenever he chose to partake. The Omega shook his ass at him, making his cheeks bounce, and he looked over his shoulder, batting long inky lashes at Nigel. “I’m glad you like it. Please fuck me, or something…” The teen was impatient, but most his age was.

Nigel spanked his ass hard and stood, turning him around and bending him over the bed. “I am the luckiest son of a bitch in this fucking city with a boy like you and your appetite,” he rasped with a wicked smirk. He leaned down and kissed over the handprint he’d made before pulling the plug out with a -pop-. “Fuck, look at you, ready for your Daddy,” he swore, wiping slick over his own cock and immediately pressing into Aiden, filling him completely.

It wasn’t dangerously hard on the pregnant Omega, and he found he really liked it. “Oh, yes daddy, I’m ready for you,” he whispered, gasping when Nigel stuffed his cock right inside like that. He braced himself, gripping the sheets, and turned to watch his mate for a few minutes, his curls moving as the fan blew overhead, mingling their scents. “I’m lucky too, mm, you feel so good.”

Nigel pulled him right up against his hips and wrapped his arms around him, holding him steady as he slowly fucked him. He kissed up his back, moaning at the tight heat of his body. “To think you’re full of my seed, you’re carrying our pups, to know you’re mine, I’m yours, fucking hell Aiden, You’re mine, you’re all mine, my dirty sweet gorgeous boy, fuck you feel so good….” he huffed out roughly. The Romanian was normally not this talkative but Aiden’s little get up really brought it out of him. He felt the need to really mark and claim the boy all over again.

Aiden was hoping Nigel would mark him again, in fact he craved it; he loved the way he was talking to him like that. It made him shiver, moaning louder as he leaned back against his fiance’s solid body. “I’m all yours Nigel, always, ohh fuck, yes,” he whined, his hole sucking the Alpha’s cock in, not wanting to let go of it. It felt wonderful, and every part of his body hummed with pleasurable delight. “Daddy… I’m your naughty boy, aren’t I? Do ya like it when I’m bad, huh?”

Nigel slapped the boys ass in response, admiring the slight jiggle of his cheek. He pressed his bulky, heavy frame against Aiden’s and shifted his hips to angle right in on his prostate. Even as he moved, he was ever conscious of his belly, the boy’s frame so much smaller than his own, and he was aware he didn’t always know his own strength at times.  “Oh fuck yes darling, I love when you’re a filthy naughty boy, and you are tonight for sure aren’t you? Let me fucking guess. You wanna put on a show for Darko and Vince don’t you? Let them hear us fucking, hear what I do to you, hmm?” he teased, pounding harder.

The boy loved how rough Nigel was, but also how much care he took to make sure he watched out for the pup in his womb. He mewled, every bit of his body singing with pleasure, and nodded. “Yeah, Daddy. I do. Mm, fucking feels so good. I love how your cock feels inside of me like that.” Moaning louder, slapping sounds filling the room, he looked back over his shoulder with hooded eyes. “I want ‘em to hear, oh shit-”

“My gorgeous Aiden, you were made for me, made to take my cock, fucking hell angel yes, my good gorgeous filthy beautiful boy, take Daddy’s cock,” Nigel rasped a little loudly as his sweat dripped onto the writhing Omega.

Aiden mewled softly, submissive as he was taken how he needed. “Oh Daddy, Nigel…all yours,” he whined, moaning wantonly as he was stuffed full of Alphan cock - his. He moved back, ass high, taking him in expertly; he would come soon, he could feel it churning in his core.

Nigel reached around his trim waist,his hands roaming over every square inch of bare flesh he could, and took his small pink cock in his hand, stroking him fast. “Come on my cock, come for me Aiden, I want to feel you milk me gorgeous,” he said, and he bit Aiden’s shoulder with sharp teeth, sucking hard as he struggled to stave off his own climax.

Feeling his skin snap, blood beading out, Aiden yelped with pleasure, his hole body hot, and wonderfully pleasured. He only managed a whimpering moan of acknowledgement, his body contracting as he did as bidden. The Omega came then, spilling down his thighs, onto the bed, and over Nigel’s fist as he came hard. “Nigel, Alpha!” he cried out, loudly, and lewdly, his vision whiting out at the edges.

Nigel growled as he lapped up the blood and roared as he thickened and released his seed into his mate. He held him tight as he shook through his climax, panting, groaning and shaking from the force of it, and his knot grew fast. “Oh god Aiden…” he gasped, rolling them both to their side as gently as he could. He cupped Aiden chin, turning his neck slightly to kiss his lips as he held him. “You’re amazing. Fucking magnificent, angel.”

Aiden panted, catching his breath as he kissed Nigel from the side, holding his head there. “So are you. God, you know just how to fuck me so that I’m like jello afterwards. Love you.” He placed his hand on his belly them, taking Nigel’s with him to let it rest there, the warmth feeling comforting. “Sounds like Vince and Darko had fun too though. Good for them.”

Nigel chuckled. “Yeah they were going at it good. Won’t be surprised if Vince changes Darko soon. He looks fucking smitten for that kid.” The Romanian brushed his fingers down the center of Aiden’s smooth, sweaty chest and kissed his neck as he gently and lovingly rubbed Aiden’s swollen belly. “You know I love you and I’ll protect you and our pup with my life, yeah?”

With a nod at the first part, Aiden purred when Nigel said the latter, shivering at the affection, and love. He still needed to see his dad, but for now, he was focusing on this. “I know you will. I believe you meant it honestly. I love you too, so very much.” As Nigel’s knot started to deflate, the Omega leaned back into Nigel closer, yawning. “I hope he has your body and long legs. Your lips. I mean if its a boy.”

Nigel laughed. “And if it’s a girl? What then? Your body, your muscular legs, your unforgettable ass? I’ll have to just kill everyone that lays eyes on her, you know.” He rubbed Aiden’s arms and kissed his bare skin over and over softly.

Aiden giggled at that, picturing it, as he mewled affectionately, loving the attention. “Oh god, I bet you will too. Especially if she’s an Omega right?” he grinned, and then the knot went down, so he turned over to face Nigel. “You really like my ass, and all that much, huh?”

Nigel growled and nodded, pawing the aforementioned ass affectionately. “I fucking worship it, angel. Best fucking ass I’ve ever laid eyes on. I could live eating nothing else, I swear, angel,” he said, squeezing and kneading the plump cheeks as he loved  to, just a bit more gently.

“Thanks, Alpha. I love feeling your tongue there…” Aiden moaned, rolling his hips. He leaned in and scented Nigel, licking down from his tattoo, to his gland. “You know, I am really dirty there right now. I probably need a good cleaning...don’t you think? I mean you don’t have to.... You may not like the taste of the come...but you can, if you want?”

The words barely left his mouth and Nigel had flipped Aiden onto his belly, pulled his hips in the air and dove in tongue first. He lapped hungrily, slick and come leaking out, and he didn’t care that it was his own come. He murmured curse words as he feasted. “I swear to fucking christ I’m addicted to you, angel,” he finally huffed out when he came up for air.

“Oh my...fuckin’....Nigel!” Aiden cried out, smiling and moaning as he gripped the sheets. It felt so good, he couldn’t even begin to describe it. That area especially was a very sensitive place for an Omega, and to be feasted on like that was just out of this world. More slick spilled from his hole, also forcing out the last bit of residual come, and he mewled whorishly, his cocklet filling again all too soon. “Please don’t stop, Daddy. I’m addicted to you too.”

Ahh the benefits of such a young lover. Nigel adored how quickly Aiden would get hard again, over and over it seemed. He was the first to be able to keep up with his appetites, and it was a pure delight. He grunted and moaned greedily as he held Aiden’s round ass cheeks open, laving over the hole and spearing his tongue inside. His lips curled into a smirk and he slipped his hand under Aiden’s groin between his leaking cock and the mattress, rough palm flat over the throbbing ridge. He hoped it would indeed make him come again, as all he wanted was to feel the boy writhe beneath his hands endlessly.

Aiden was equally happy. It was nice having an Alpha that could satisfy him like Nigel did. He rutted his hips into the rough palm around his cock. “Oh Nigel, fuck,” he moaned again, burying his face into the pillow as he cried out. The heat burned in his core, warming him entirely, and finally he did come again. He exploded from the tip, and down his thighs, his vision going fuzzy, and then white. “Alpha! Yes, Yes!”

Nigel promptly but gently turned Aiden over flat on his back, licking his hand and Aiden clean with a satisfied hum. “I’m so glad you’re all mine. I can’t fucking wait for our wedding, angel…”

“I can’t wait either,” Aiden smiled, and then pulled Nigel up to him, wrapping his limbs around him. He was happy, and he knew he’d never stop being that way with an Alpha like Nigel in his life. “I am so glad you’re mine too. I love you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Darko brought Vince back to his own place, away from where the rest of the boys were in the main safe house Nigel had set up for them. Nigel had assigned a few Betas to look after them and keep everyone happy, fed and healthy while he was with Aiden. As it turned out, most of the boys Gabriel had kidnapped and changed were homeless, troubled youth with nowhere to go. Those that had any known family were too terrified to go home and face the questions that would undoubtedly arise from their new biology.

The dark-haired Romanian brought the sweet boy’s meager possessions over, but provided him with everything else that he needed. Vince had been settled in a few days when Darko came home from work one night, finding the boy playing video games he’d given him.

“Hey,” Vince said, looking up at Darko and pausing his game. He was shirtless, just in some jean shorts. He didn’t like when Darko had to work but he knew it was needed.

Darko’s blue eyes roamed over the sight before him, this breathtakingly perfect, nubile, hairless boy, all lean muscle and blushing, soft cheeks. “Hey yourself, darling. What you doing?” he asked, loosening the top button of his dress shirt and pulling off his tie.

Vince got up, padding over to Darko. He scented the Alpha, as soon as that top button was undone. A purr resounded from his chest as he crawled all over him. “I was playing a video game, but I’d rather play with you.” The boy was learning more slang, thanks to Aiden.

Darko scented him, growling in response to curious, nimble, eager hands on him. He slipped his hands around Vince’s waist and beneath the waistband of his jean shorts, cupping bare ass cheeks and hiking him up against his broader frame. “Yeah? Wonder what kind of games you and I could play together, hmm?”

“Whatever kind you want,” Vince whispered, his arms going around Darko’s neck, legs around his waist. He liked the Alpha’s hands on him that way, loved being scented by him, and hearing the way his voice changed when he was aroused. “I just want you. All of you. I….” The Omega was going into heat finally, he knew it, but the moment he was pressed against the Alpha, slick started to leak more freely, and his skin heated up. “I need you…” he whined.

Darko felt himself tremble with desire in response to the scent of Vince’s slick. It was an overpowering need to possess him, take him, amplified by the fact that this was his first heat, and undoubtedly because that he had  _ Loupgarou _ blood flowing through his veins. Darko felt the Alpha side of him surge up, and he picked the boy up entirely and carried him into his bedroom wrapped around him.

Vince mewled and writhed in Darko’s arms, little howls slipping from his lips too. He wouldn’t shift, since he was not new to being a were at all. He’d been born into it, unlike Aiden; both of Vince’s parents were wolves. It felt so satisfying, being held that way, and his nipples hardened fully. He pressed his nose to the Alpha’s neck, nuzzling there. “Alpha…”

Darko laid him down and reluctantly pulled his lips away long enough to stand at the end of the bed and slowly strip himself bare, his bronzed, smooth sinew flexing as he never took his eyes off Vince, his blue eyes dark with lust. “Do you want me to be your Alpha? Yours only? Do you want me to take you? Do you know what it means?” he asked. He knew he’d said he did of course, but he was so painfully young, and Darko wanted to be certain.

“I do, I know what it means and yes, yes! Please take me. Make me yours,” Vince begged, well versed in it, but he more than appreciated Darko making sure he was ready for it. He’d known since the first time they scented each other, that he was the one he wanted to be his mate.

Those blue doe eyes blinked at him, full of so much heart, they pulled at his own powerfully, and he crawled up the bed, pushing Vince’s legs open and laid atop him, licking hotly into his mouth with a possessive tongue. “I love you,” he whispered raggedly, rubbing his fat cock head over Vince’s leaking hole before he thrust deep inside. “I…..love you….”

Vince felt like he would melt then and there, metaphorically speaking of course, but he felt it. “You do?” he asked, then moaned, wrapping his legs around Darko’s hips, holding onto him with everything he had as their bodies melded into one. “I love you too, Darko, Alpha,” he whispered, meeting his eyes and holding contact for longer than he usually did. He didn’t have a hard time with that though when it came to the Romanian, but still, he didn’t let his gaze falter. “I love you so very much.”

Darko cupped his face with one hand and angled his heavy Alphan cock with the other, rutting the head against his entrance with a moan. He leaned down and lapped at his neck, sucking kisses down his throat. “Oh gods, Vince,” he rasped before sliding into his body, pushing past the ring of muscle with a gasp. “Fuck….”

Vince whined pleasurably, mewling, and moaning, every part of him attuned to Darko. He wrapped his fingers behind his head, encouraging him as his orgasm grew closer. It felt so good. “Alpha, mm yes, more-”

The Alpha pushed Vince’s thighs back, nearly bending him in half as he seated all the way inside. He looked down between their bodies, one palm flat against the muscles of the boy’s abdomen and watched as he slowly dragged his cock and and out of him, slick leaking from his hole and coating him in the honey sweet fluid.

“Oh fuck-” Vince cried out, not usually one to cuss much but he did occasionally. This was a more than fitting time to do so and he did it without a thought. Breathing harder, he gripped his cocklet, holding Darko’s gaze as he was taken how he needed it.

He had him pinned down, driving in and out of him harder and faster, watching how Vince’s little cock turned a bright shade of pink as he leaked useless pre come. His eyes grew dark as he felt his Alphan instincts rear, his senses filled and overcome with all of Vince, and he bared his fangs in preparation. “Vince, I have to, it’ll hurt,” he gasped, before he descended on his neck and clamped down hard. He moaned aloud as the taste of blood and hormones flooded his tongue. “Vince…!” He growled, licking over the wound as his teeth dripped in blood.

Vince moaned loudly, crying out in pain and ecstasy. He writhed under Darko, as much as he could, feeling the spark of their new bond. “Alpha,  _ my _ Alpha,” he purred, and opened his mouth in offering for a kiss.

Darko took his mouth with heated abandon, sucking his tongue and panting as the bond took hold of him fully. “My Omega,” the Romanian whispered, their bodies as bound as their hearts.

“I'm… I think I'm falling in love. Or I will soon,” Vince said, knowing he was feeling the chemical reaction. It would come soon enough. He kissed Darko, sweat covering his body in a fine mist. “We are together always. I'm very pleased with that. No one can take you away from me now.”

“Nor you from me, my Vince. You’re mine. And...I love you,” Darko said roughly. He was a hard man, violent as Nigel, but when he loved, it was with everything he had.

“I love you too, Alpha,” Vince purred, wrapped up in his mate, starting to drift to sleep in his strong arms.

***

As much as Nigel had serious misgivings about it, seeing Frank again was important to Aiden, and Nigel respected that and wanted to make his boy happy. The day they went to his house, Nigel had dressed in a black tee shirt, black jeans and black leather jacket, gold chain around his neck, and truthfully now that he was part wolf, he’d never felt more powerful.

Aiden was nervous, but he knew it had to be done. Maybe Frank would be different, maybe he’d feel remorse for how he’d treated him. The Omega doubted it but he hoped, if only for the sake of their pup. It would be nice to be able to let him meet his grandpa, but Aiden wouldn’t allow it if Frank hadn’t changed at all.

“I’m scared,” Aiden confessed in a whisper, smoothing his green polo over his jeans. He wasn’t showing yet, but he knew his father would likely be able to smell the difference.

Nigel placed a protective arm around his shoulders, rubbing the base of his neck reassuringly. “I’m right here with you. Nothing is going to happen to you. Remember, I own his ass, if he should try anything stupid, you know I will protect you angel,” he said quietly. The Romanian didn’t want it to come to that - he didn’t want Aiden traumatized, especially in his condition - but he’d do anything to protect him. He hoped Frank was smart enough not to do something stupid.

He knocked at the door and kept a hand on the small of Aiden’s back. Aiden took a breath, leaning into Nigel. “I know you will. I feel safe with you.”

As soon as the words left the Omega’s mouth, Frank opened the door, sober for once. His eyes widened when he saw the pair standing there.

“Nigel, Aiden…” Frank said, a flash of emotion upon seeing his son, he had missed him. “Come in, come in.” He turned to look at Nigel as he stood back. “I hope there’s not been any problems with him? He’s welcome back if you’re not happy?”

The Omega clung to Nigel as they walked in, not sure how this was going to go. “Hey, dad.”

Nigel shook his hand reluctant to show any niceness but wanting to be civil for the sake of his angel. “Frank. I trust you’re fine. There’s no returning anyone. Can we sit down?” he asked crisply, looking around. At least he was not strung out, and Nigel was glad.

Frank went over after closing the door behind them. “Yes, please, uh, make yourselves at home,” he said, a little nervous since Nigel could finish him if he wanted to. He sniffed the air, looking at Aiden. He was different, changed somehow. He guessed he’d done the right thing for his boy afterall. Tough love. “So...did you want a  beer or something?”

“No thanks,” Aiden said, watching his father’s every move as he sat with Nigel on the couch, holding his hand. “I just wanted to see you, talk to you, and to get the box mom left for me. I-if that’s okay?”

“The box?” Frank asked, puzzled for a moment. “Oh! Right, yeah sure, son. I’ll get it before  you leave, just remind me.”

“Kay.”

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” Frank asked, picking up his room temperature beer from before, having just opened it. He took a sip, as Aiden looked at Nigel, uncertain. “Well, um, maybe Nigel should tell you.”

Nigel leveled his gaze straight at Frank, figuring it was best to just rip the bandaid off in a situation like this. “We’re getting married, and he’s with pup,” Nigel said, reaching over to hold Aiden’s hand. “I love him, and I will protect them with my life. Aiden’s got a fucking heart of gold, and he wanted you to know,” he said, the edge in his voice warning that he would be fucked if he disagreed on the matter.

“So I’m going to be a grandfather. Congrats to you both, I have to admit I wasn’t sure you two would make it n’all but I’m glad you are,” Frank said, smiling at Aiden, and then giving Nigel a look of respect. “When’s the wedding?”

“We haven’t got a date yet, but soon. So… you’re happy?” Aiden asked, hopefully. “You wanna be a part of the pup’s life and stuff?”

“If you both don’t mind. I’m happy, very,” Frank said, sighing. “I… look son, I know I’ve been a shit to you since you’re mom passed. I’ve cleaned up since you’ve been gone. I’m going to those support groups, and therapy. I’ve missed you in truth, just didn’t call because I didn’t know if it’d be okay. You have every right to hate me.”

Aiden’s mouth hung open. He was shocked to say the least. Quietly, tears pricking his eyes, he shook his head. “I don’t hate you…. I only ever wanted to be your son, and to make you proud.”

“Oh Aiden, I am proud of you. I’ve always been. I’m so fuckin’ sorry.”

Seeing how moved his beloved Aiden was made Nigel heart swell with joy and gave him no small measure of relief and he managed a smile at Frank. That was certainly fucking something he never thought he’d do. Nigel chuckled. It was a miracle as awful a man as Frank was that he’d wound up with such a beautiful, good-hearted, smart, savvy, saucy, kind, amazing young man, but Aiden was remarkable and Nigel could only chalk it up to that goodness just being inside him naturally.

“He’s the love of my fucking life. I’m proud of him too. Glad...well, glad you’re pleased,” he said, leaving the rest unsaid. If he weren’t, he’d be fucking dead, but it worked out this way as he didn’t want to traumatise his angel.

Aiden blushed, feeling doted on by both men. He wrapped himself around Nigel’s arm and nuzzled him as Frank finished the bit of beer in his bottle.

“He seems well taken care of, and I know the pup will be too. I couldn’t ask for more than that,” Frank smiled, and Aiden did too in turn.

“Nigel takes really good care of me, yeah. He’s a great Alpha and will make a wonderful father.”

“Like I said, won’t let anyone touch a hair on their heads. Everyone who knows me, knows I keep my word.” Nigel crossed his legs. “If Aiden wants you in our lives and the baby’s life, as long as you never harm them, you’re safe too, Frank,” he added.

“I wouldn’t harm them,” Frank said, looking at Nigel sincerely. “I’d rather sooner something happen to me. I have a lot of time to make up for, and I want to do that.”

Aiden got up and went over to Frank, who had his arms out. They embraced, and the boy sobbed on his father’s shoulder.

Nigel had to admit, he was very happy Frank had been good about this especially when he could see his moved his Aiden was. He rubbed the boy’s back and held his hand around him protectively. “Glad this worked out. These things usually don’t end so good. Thanks, Galvin.”

Moving back, Aiden hooked his arms around Nigel again, and sniffled. Frank nodded, and offered his hand to Nigel.

“Thanks for bringing him,” Frank said, shaking Nigel’s hand then let go. “I’ll go get the box Aiden wanted.”

When Frank disappeared upstairs, Aiden buried his nose in Nigel’s neck, scenting him. “This is a day I never thought i’d see. Thanks for letting me see him.”

Nigel kissed the teen’s forehead, inhaling deeply as he did and savouring his aroma. Pregnancy suited him in both scent and looks, his boyish, round cheeks looking especially rosy and his smell irresistible. He was looking forward to being a dad and husband, two things he certainly had never imagined would happen so soon, let alone with a beautiful young omega like Aiden. “Of course, angel.”

Aiden purred, snuggling into Nigel, a comfort he needed more and more. He closed his eyes, just briefly, letting his pungent, masculine scent wash over him completely. “After this can we go eat?” he asked, as he heard his dad making his way back downstairs.

“Of course. Anything you want,” Nigel grinned and squeezed his hand as Frank came back down with the box.

“You found it, good. Thanks again, Galvin.”

“Sure, no problem,” Frank smiled, and handed the box to his son, giving him one more hug. “So, I guess I’ll see you both around?”

Aiden nodded, clutching the box like a lifeline. “Yeah, I’ll keep you updated on the pup’s progress too, if ya want?”

“Yes, please.”

“Okay,” Aiden hummed, then his belly rumbled loudly. “Well, we’re gonna go, but it was, um, nice to see you...dad.”

Frank walked them to the door, smiling. “Good to see you too, son,” he said, then offered his hand to Nigel. “I spose you’ll be my son in law soon enough. Thanks for everything.”

Nigel barked a surprised laughed and shook his hand. “Don’t think I’ll be calling you  _ Pops _ anytime soon, but yes, I guess we certainly are family now. You got all you need? You staying out of trouble?” he asked, feeling now he could probably make things better for Frank. “I can set you up in a better place, especially when the pup comes for visiting, you know?”

Frank was sober, save for drinking occasionally, and smoking weed here and there. He had cleaned up when Aiden had left. With a chuckle of his own, he nodded. “Staying out of trouble, yes, and I wouldn’t want to be a hardship but that would be nice of you, thanks,” he said, as Aiden beamed. He had such a good mate, and fiance.

“It’s as good as done, Frank. I’ll have my guy in touch with you, find you a place closer to us so you can see Aiden and the baby more. You stay fucking clean, you hear me?” Nigel said, patting him on the back as he took Aiden’s hand in the other.

“You have my word,” Frank said with a nod, and he knew that if he failed Aiden,  their pup, or Nigel, he would be a dead man. Still, he had no intentions of doing that, he wanted a healthy relationship with his son, and grandpup, make up for the past and move on. “Thank you again. Aiden, I’ll talk to you later.”

Aiden smiled, nodding, and walked out with Nigel when they’d finished their goodbyes. He got in the vehicle with his Alpha and buckled up. “Can we get steak?”

Nigel grinned and buckled up, looking over to make sure Aiden was secured before starting the car. “I could go for a bloody steak myself, angel. I think we should definitely celebrate…”

“I think that sounds like a good idea,” Aiden grinned, and then leaned back against the seat, still holding the box from his mom years ago. “I can’t wait to show you what's in the box later.”

Nigel glanced over at him. “I wish I’d been able to meet your Mother, Aiden. I’d thank her for you, that’s for fuckin sure. She must have been an amazing lady.” He reached over to squeeze the teenager’s knee affectionately.

Aiden felt his eyes well up with happy tears at that, and he placed his hand over Nigel’s. “Thank you, Nigel. She was an amazing woman. I miss her a lot.” Taking a breath, he smiled, resting back against the seat again.

***

Nigel took Aiden to the finest steak restaurant, ordering them both Prime rib, baked potatoes, and a salad. They had a wonderful time, chatting, and eating, laughing. It was just what the Omega wanted. After about an hour, they finished up and the Alpha took him home, eager to see what was in the box from his mother.

Getting settled in, Nigel carried the box inside his apartment and set it down in the middle of the living room. “Are you feeling ok, angel? Ready to look in here?”

“I feel good, yeah. Sorta full though.” Aiden was more than ready to look through it. He knew some of it was probably stuff from his childhood. Walking over, he bit his lower lip. “Ready.”

Nigel opened the top and watched as Aiden pulled out a bevy of items from his childhood, sitting behind the teenager on the couch and rubbing his back. There was his pup book, first outfits, toys, and other odds and ins. It meant so much to him that he was willing to share such important intimate memories of his past with him, and only made his heart fill with more love.

One thing that touched Aiden the most though, was the painting he pulled out, or an illustrated book rather. A short book with paintings of Aiden, his mom, and Frank. Stories written with it ranged from fiction to something that seemed more like a journal entry, but it was clear that the Omega had gotten his talents from his mother. He sniffled then, one real photo fluttering to the carpet from the back of the book. It was of Aiden and his mom. She was gorgeous. “I-I miss her…”

Nigel picked the photo off the floor and looked at it before handing it to the boy. She was strikingly lovely, and it was evident she was how Aiden was such a gorgeous creature. A young woman with a delicate face, porcelain skin and enormous blue eyes framed in a halo of brown ringlets, she looked far too young to be a mother and yet there she was, holding an absolutely beautiful young little boy that was her very image in her lap. “Aiden, she is beautiful. I’m so sorry she isn’t here.” He wrapped his arm around the teen and pulled him into his lap, kissing his cheeks and the salty tears there. “You know I love you, Aiden, Te iubesc, my darling,” he crooned comfortingly. He couldn’t help but wonder if all the events had been orchestrated for the two of them to meet; he only knew he was so happy.

Aiden nestled inside Nigel’s embrace, finding comfort there. He compacted himself into a little Omegan ball on his Alpha’s lap and kissed his neck softly, holding onto him. “I love you. Very much,” he whispered, feeling loved, and safe. It was amazing, despite missing his mom, he knew he was lucky, and he’d be taken care of. “Thanks for everything, Alpha. I can’t wait to be married to you, and until our pup is born.”

“I’m so proud of you, Aiden, proud to be your Alpha and of our pup.” Nigel held the back of the boy’s head and pulled his chin up to kiss his lips gently.

***

Darko and Vince had been inseparable since the bond, and he had spoken to the boy at length asking about the change, even talked to Nigel about it. What was good, if there was anything bad, painful. Truth be told as time passed he was more and more eager to do it. The benefits seemed to far outweigh any risks, and furthermore, Nigel was in dire need of help with the rest of the pack, keeping them all cared for, fed and giving them jobs. The only way to effectively help him was to change as well.

One night, a few weeks after bonding with Vince, he came home and told Vince it was time. He’d alerted Nigel that he’d be out from work for a couple days to give him time to adjust, and so after dinner, He had a drink and relaxed on the couch, rubbing Vince’s back.

“I’m really ready this time, darling,” he said, finishing his whiskey and setting the glass on the table.

“I’m excited,” Vince purred, finishing his cherry coke. He set it down, as well, and smiled at his mate. He’d learned his mannerisms, his ways, at least some of them in the past few weeks. Then again, Vince was a quick study, especially when it came to the Alpha he loved more than anyone or anything. “Right here?”

Darko looked around the living room. He had a black faux fur rug in front of the fire place that lay over the hardwood floors. He knew there would likely be blood, but since he’d been preparing for this night, he wasn’t concerned. The couch they sat on already had a cover over it, and he figured he was as ready as he’d ever be. “Yes, right here. I know what to expect. Nigel told me all about it. “ He began to unbutton his shirt, pulling it off broad shoulders and laying it down neatly folded. Bare chested, he sat back and exposed his neck, head lolling to the side as he smiled into Vince’s sweet face. “I’m ready. I love you, Vince, you know that?”

“Okay. I love you too, Darko,” Vince smiled, and then went to sit on his lap. He kissed him, slowly, then shifted into his wolf form, licking his neck once and sniffing there before he bit right at the spot where his neck met his shoulder, avoiding the carotid artery. The grey wolf with light eyes licked over the wound and got down, running its long tongue over his teeth.

Darko cried out - he couldn’t help it, it was a penetrative wolf bite - and immediately felt a rush of chemicals surge through him to alleviate the pain and respond to the hormones in Vince’s saliva. He leaned forward, slumped over the wolf/boy, and felt himself break into a sweat as more pain coursed in his veins. The big man pushed Vince aside to vomit on the floor then, and he got up to try and stumble to the bathroom, falling in the process. He pulled himself up and went to the master bath, doubling over on the sink and splashing water on his face. The change affected everyone differently based on so many factors that couldn’t possibly be predicted. He slumped to the floor, moaning in pain and reaching for the beautiful wolf - his love - until he eventually blacked out.

He awoke in bed, feeling as though he’d slept for days, more rested than he had in an eternity. It was morning, and he saw Vince asleep beside him, a look of pure angelic peace on his face. Thirsty...he was thirsty, and luckily his smart boy had left a glass of water on the nightstand, which he downed in one swallow.

Vince woke up, having cleaned the mess in the living room, and taken care of Darko.

He wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him. “Good morning, Alpha,” he whispered, scenting him. It was changing. “The pack hunt. I bet you will change fully then.” 

Darko felt strong, alive, like all his senses were on full alert. He couldn’t wait to hunt, and he felt as eager and energetic as a teenager. “We’ll go tonight, as soon as the sun sets, yeah? I need a steak. Meat. Let’s get some,” he said, swinging his legs out of bed and grabbing his phone to have some brought over.

With a grin, Vince sat up, eager to start his morning routine anyway. He nodded, and stood, stretching in all his naked glory. “Okay, Alpha, that sounds good. I would like steak and eggs, please. I’ll go shower while you do that, unless you are going to come with me?”

Darko stopped, his dick swelling as he took in the beauty that arched and stood before him. All that tanned, smooth, freckled skin, his round, perky ass - the Romanian was up and out of bed in a flash, his meaty cock poking with interest at his thigh. “Shower first. We should conserve water, darling,” he whispered, grazing his teeth over Vince’s neck and walking him towards the bathroom.

“That’s a very good observation. We should,” Vince said, then moaned a little as he was maneuvered towards the bathroom. Once inside, he lolled his head back on the Alpha’s shoulder, his hole already leaking a bit of slick. He found he was even more drawn to his mate now that he had the added wolf hormones.

Darko rocked against Vince, palms braced against the flat of his stomach, grinding against his soft backside. He growled like the powerful predator he was, sucking possessive kisses up Vince’s neck. “You are so fucking tempting, you know that?” he asked gruffly, scenting him.

Vince purred wantonly, a mating call to his Alpha wolf mate. He felt his skin tingle, nipples hard, and cocklet leaking along with the slick. “I do now. You can take me if you want to. I’m yours always. Only yours, Alpha.”

Darko made his way down Vince’s body, tracing each little mole and beauty mark with his lips, fastening over his right nipple and sucking lightly before moving to the next one. He sank to his knees in worship of the perfect Omegan boy. “I’ll spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I worship you, Vince…”

Vince had never felt like this before, nor had he been treated in such a way. It made him release a soft mewl, his fingers going into Darko’s short strands, keeping him where he was for a moment. “D-darko, Alpha,” he purred, panting, and moaning all at once. It felt incredible, and another rush of slick escaped his hole, dripping down his thighs as they stayed by the shower.

“I worship you too though.” 

The dark-haired man brushed his lips down over the peach fuzz trail that led down to his groin, kissing his hip bones, upper thighs and belly button. He chuckled deep in his throat even as the boy’s little cock bobbed and the scent of his slick filled the bathroom. He palmed his ass cheeks, bringing him closer. “Do you, beautiful?” he asked, looking up at him through his lashes with a wicked smile.

“I do,” Vince said, with another moan, spreading his legs as he was touched and worshipped, just as Darko said he would. God it was so arousing, and his cock twitched in delight from all the attention. “Oh Darko, please please. I want you so much.”

Darko turned Vince around, peppering kisses over his peachy skin. “Put your hands on the shower wall and bend forward, love,” he instructed, still on his knees, his own Alphan cock fully erect and hanging pendulously between his thick thighs.

Vince nodded, looking back at Darko with a smile. He did as bidden, legs parted a little, back curved, and ass out. His thighs quivered in anticipation, a little whine slipping out of his throat from his chest. “Yes, Alpha.”

Darko pulled open soft, round ass cheeks and licked a hot strip from his balls back to his sweet little opening, sucking the slick and lapping at it hungrily. “Fuck, you taste so fucking good,” he whispered, his blood running hotter in his veins. He could feel the change more and more with every passing moment, he felt so different. Powerful, starving, horny, everything at once. More alive.

“Ungh….Mmm, Darko…” Vince mewled, his breath coming out faster when he felt the hot tongue on his most private parts. Slick dribbled out then, a reward if you will, for the Alpha’s efforts, and the Omega’s cocklet leaked from the tip. He felt that same heat, his body crying out for his mate in all ways imaginable. “Oh please, Alpha, Oh…”

“God,” Darko moaned, drinking it from his body like it was sweet ambrosia. He reach around, his broad palm gripping the boy’s little cocklet as he speared his tongue inside his hole, the strong muscle wriggling deeper as he jerked him. “I want to make you come and fuck you again and again,” he whispered in a dark voice from behind Vince, blunt nails grazing down his thighs.

“A-Alpha-” Vince cried out, moaning whorishly, which was something he’d never heard from himself before. The way Darko was feasting on him was the hottest thing in the whole world. He felt treasured, loved, and wanted. “Please….I….” It was all he managed and then he was coming, down the backs of his thighs and over his mate’s fist. “Darko!”

The Romanian sucked the slick eagerly, turning him round to lick the clear fluid from his cock, knowing he was still ever so sensitive even as he slurped messily at the head. He stood then, his cock achingly hard and huge, and lifted Vince’s leg, plunging into him to the hilt with a roar. “Fuck….oh fuck,” he gasped, pushing Vince against the shower wall and beginning to fuck him in earnest.

Vince wrapped his limbs all the way around Darko then, gasping and groaning as he was fucked hard. Oh it felt good too, the pressure of his Alpha’s body against his own, the heated shower wall against his skin. Fuck. “Alpha!” he cried out again, his body singing with pleasure. “Oh yes, yes, yes!”

Darko’s lip curled into a snarl as he growled in the crook of Vince’s neck, his moans loud against the tile as he took Vince hard and fast. He fucked with a desperate need, unlike the other times they’d made love, he was typically tender and slow. Now he seemed driven by pure animal lust.

His pheromone-fogged brain briefly wondered if it was the wolf coming out, and what it would be like when he finally changed. “Mine...mine…” he groaned, his voice hoarse and deep. 

“Yours, Alpha!” Vince moaned again, drawn out and breathy. He came then, slick gushing out around Darko’s cock, the rim squeezing there in a silent plea for his mate’s knot. He lolled his head back and to the side, a submissive offering of his neck to his mate even if they were already bonded. “Oh! Oh my god, yes, Darko!”

Darko’s sharp teeth penetrated Vince’s skin once more over the scar, not enough to draw blood, just enough to suck a deep bruise as he neared orgasm. Tasting the sweat of his skin and feeling the rush of slick over his cock drove him over the edge, and he battered Vince’s prostate, hips snapping hard as he came. Seed flooded Vince’s body as his knot swelled up, and Darko came hard, shouting the boy’s name over and over like a prayer. “Vince..!”

Vince let out a whine of pleasure, loving how it felt to be knotted by his mate. It was comforting and pleasurable in ways he never knew before. He let his head drop between his shoulders, his hole still pulsing from the force of the orgasm, and took a deep breath. “I love you.”

Darko held the teen in his arms, supporting his weight as he sagged a little. “I love you, my perfect beauty. I love you so much….”


	8. Chapter 8

It was later that night when Darko changed for the first time. Vince was right there, guiding Darko through it; he’d already told him what to expect, as Nigel had, but nonetheless he wanted to show support to his Alpha. The older man felt a measure of panic when it started, even though he knew generally what to expect, it was jarring and frightening when his nails began to grow and fur formed all over his body. He felt his canines lengthen and push through, and it was almost excruciatingly painful the very first time, but once he’d taken shape, he couldn’t believe how powerful he felt. He felt a heat within and raised up his head, releasing a howl, and darted outside, eager to run.

Seeing the change in his mate, spurred his own, and Vince shifted quicky with a howl of his own. He ran out after his Alpha, tail wagging, and eyes glowing to join in the fun. When he caught up to him, he playfully bumped into his mate, licking his face as they frolicked through the night.

Darko stood on his hind legs, playfully batting Vince with his front paws and shaking his head with a loud huffing snort of delight. It was difficult to explain the sense of freedom he felt, but it was one of the single most astonishing moments of pure joy he’d ever experienced. The two wolves chased each other and played for what seemed like hours, and Darko even chased down a small doe who got away as a result of his still-new hunting instincts. It mattered not- he was happy.

It didn’t matter to Vince either, he was just having the time of his life with his mate. Being a wolf wasn’t new to him, but being able to run and play together with his Alpha was. He was thankful that he’d not been claimed by Gabriel, that he’d been rescued, even if it was by Nigel, his pack master. The Omega has his love now, and that was the important thing. They spent a little longer running about, then returned home, shifting back,  and making love until they were utterly spent.

***

Today Aiden was excited, more about the group hunt the pack was going to have later. He was just glad that he wasn’t so far along that he couldn’t join int. The boy was in his other room, playing games on the playstation while Nigel tended to some business. He’d heard that Darko was now in the fold, or pack, and that made him happy too. Things were coming together nicely.

The sound of a knock on the door and commotion could be heard in the living room, and Nigel made his way down the hall to Aiden’s room. Poking his head in, he smiled at the boy and then walked in. “Everyone’s here, love. We’re going to leave soon, as the sun’s down, okay?” he announced, coming up behind the boy and kissing the back of his neck.

Aiden shut off his game and turned his head and body to kiss Nigel softly. He purred, and nuzzled him, tugging him to the floor to roll around with him there playfully, and carefully, minding his belly. “Mhm, okay,” he grinned, his curls tossling about as he moved around with his Alpha. The thought of the pack hunt was fun, but he wanted to enjoy just a few minutes alone with him.

Nigel nosed into the soft silky curls, the boy’s scent thick in his nostrils, and he embraced him as he fell to the floor, a rough laugh breaking loose. He wrestled the boy until he was a top him, tickling him. “Think you can get me, naughty pup?” he teased.

“Mayybe,” Aiden giggled, writhing under Nigel. He wrapped his legs around him, arms too, and kissed him sweetly, biting at his lower lip. He had half a mind to just ask his mate to forgo the whole pack hunt and just fuck him right there on the floor all day and night. Alas, everyone was downstairs. “I already have ya though, so I win.”

“You do have me, all of me,” Nigel panted, pinning him down and rolling his hips into him as he bit back at his lips. An amused Darko came to the doorway then, knocking and clearing his throat. “Nigel….” he began, rolling his eyes and smirking.

Nigel sat up and rose reluctantly. “I know, good evening Darko. We were just warming up.”

“That’s what it looked like, yes,” Darko chuckled and stood back, waiting for them.

Aiden sat up, curls in his eyes, his skin flushed, and lips swollen. He looked utterly debauched like this, and he hadn’t intended on Darko seeing him, especially not with the way the Omega’s nipples poked through his shirt, larger due to the pregnancy. He was a sight to be seen by even a mated, restrained Alpha. The boy placed his hands over his chest, crossing his arms to mask the gesture.

“We… um….”  Aiden trailed off, blushing, and leaking a faint hint of slick from between his cheeks.

Nigel felt overly protective of Aiden, even if Darko was his best friend and like a brother to him. He quickly pushed him out of the room with a friendly but warning look. “Just give us a minute and we’ll be right out, yeah?” he said, and Darko held his hands up and looked down, certainly not looking for any issue.

“Take your time, brother. We’ll be out here.”

Nigel closed the door and turned to Aiden, pulling him into his arms. “Do you need relief before we hunt, angel?”

“Maybe something quick? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get so...turned on, but my hormones and all,” Aiden whispered, nuzzling Nigel’s neck. Sometimes it felt like he was constantly in heat. Aiden could smell Vince, so he knew his friend was distracting the other Alpha, which was good.

“I’ll give you anything you need, angel, you know I will,” Nigel huffed, even as he spoke he was peeling off his clothes and Aiden’s, within moments pushing him back to the floor and sucking kisses along his neck. The boy’s slick leaked over his hands as he gripped the back of his thighs, pushing him to his back. “You need your Alpha’s cock, hmm?”

“I do,” Aiden whimpered, his balls plump, and cock hard, resting against his belly as his hole leaked, making it shine like a damp rose petal blooming in spring. The young Omega drew in a breath, his skin humming. This would be better, now he wouldn’t be smelling of slick and arousal as they went on their run. He was just lucky to have such a virile and accommodating mate. “Alpha…”

Nigel pressed his palm over the boy’s hard little cock and stroked it a few times. He positioned himself over the boy, held up by strong arms, and tapping his cock on the twitching, leaking little hole he pushed in roughly, moaning at the immediate constriction. “Oh Aiden, fuck!” he groaned, being cautious even as he moved over him to not put undue pressure on his abdomen.

“Nigel, oh yes! Daddy-” Aiden cried out, the relief immediate. It was euphoric. He purred, his whole body vibrating, hole pulsing with a flood of more slick, which dribbled onto the floor. The teenager hooked his limbs around his Alpha, gasping and moaning, gripping him in every way he could. “Harder, please-”

NIgel fucked him harder, hips angled to thrust deep and fast as he wanted. The boy’s hot slick drenched him and dripped between them, down their thighs, and he kissed him before pushing himself up to stroke his little cock between them. “Do you want to get on top and ride angel?” he asked in a rough voice.

Aiden responded by guiding Nigel onto his back, straddling him and slipping his cock back into his slick hole. He moaned, starting to move his hips, bracing his palms on his mate’s furry chest. “Oh Nigel, it feels so good…”

Nigel stared up at Aiden, moaning and panting raggedly as heat built steadily between his legs, and he inhaled deeply, his senses full of his breathtakingly perfect young mate. The boy’s sweet little pink cock dripped down onto his furry belly, and he gripped it, tugging as his lips curled into a snarl. “You’re mine all mine, you and our pup, oh fuck, Aiden, god,” he whispered, stroking him faster.

“I am, we are,” Aiden agreed, loving it when his Alpha claimed him like that. The snarl was sexy, everything about him was. It fueled the Omega to move faster, lithe hips whipping back and forth as he gazed down at his mate, moaning. The teen knew it wouldn’t take him long to come, which was good since they had people waiting on them. “I love you, Nigel… oh fuck, yes, yes-”

“Aiden, I’m going to come, gonna fucking fill you,” Nigel warned, a gutteral rough moan as his hips shook and he came hard, slamming against Aiden’s prostate inside. He bared his fangs, rough stubbled jawline rubbing against the smooth soft skin of the teen’s cheek.

Aiden laid down against Nigel, bobbing his ass up and down, moaning and panting, unable to silence himself now. Sweat dripped down his neck, and back, between his shoulder blades as he worked his Alpha’s cock. He came then too, slick running down his thighs, onto his mate’s balls; his rim gripped for the older man’s knot, clenching there. “Nigel…oh, oh god, yes-!”

Aiden’s pink skin glistened beautifully, every striation of lean muscle highlighted, long neck exposed and curls bouncing, his lips parted in ecstasy, and Nigel wondered how the hell he got so lucky to have the most gorgeous Omega in the world belong to him. “Oh fuck, fuck, Aiden…” Nigel jerked up, slamming into him as he flooded him with seed, his knot inflating before he could pull out. He knew people were waiting for them, but they’d have to wait a little longer, and he didn’t give a shit about anything but his Aiden. “Fucking, god, Aiden,” he murmured, pulling the lithe boy down to his chest so he could taste those lips.

“My Alpha,” Aiden whispered, wrapping himself around Nigel like a koala. He kissed him softly, their tongues sliding together beautifully as they rode out the last few waves of orgasm. The boy didn’t really care about how long the others had to wait either, his mate was the pack master after all. “That was just what I needed. I love you.”

“Te iubesc, my only one. I’m the luckiest man in the world to have you,” Nigel replied, kissing at the little curls that stuck to his dewy, flushed skin.

***

About two hours later, they were all at the site in the woods, a blend of Omegas and a few Alphas. They were in human form, awaiting the order from their pack master Nigel, a boar to be the prize for the night. Aiden stood next to his mate, proud to be with the pack master, and on the podium above everyone else, save for Darko and Vince, who were also up there, but off to the right. “This is so cool,” Aiden whispered, making sure no one but Nigel heard him.

Nigel stood up on a platform, stripped down to his trousers, torches set up all around the perimeter in a large clearing in the woods that looked like ancient temple ruins. Dozens of youths stood gathered around, eyes aglow, looking at him like he was a god, and it was quite a rush. He had to take it in stride, think of it as he did his own men; they were looking to him for leadership and direction, and while this was all new to him, he’d gathered enough information, combined with his gut instincts to carry this off well.

“I’m nothing like your old leader. I’m sure he had a lot of flowery fucking words for you at these things but guess what? He’s dead. I bested him, and I’m one of you. You’re my children, like my blood, and I will lead you the way I lead all my men, in victory and fucking strength. We take no prisoners, we take what we want, and tonight we will hunt like the mighty lougarou we are. To the hunt!” he said, raising his arms to the small crowd, and looking to Aiden beside him, he charged through them into the woods. As he broke into a run, he transformed into his wolf state, the largest and fiercest of them all.

Aiden ran too, right behind Nigel, and changed into his wolf form, never prouder of his Alpha as he was in this moment. He knew he was lucky as hell, and that all the unmated Omegas were envious. Let them be, it didn't matter, because the Romanian Alpha was his, and his alone! Galloping close, the Omegan wolf snarled, sniffing the air for the boar, and howled as the full moon shone down on the pack. All the members had changed now, colors and sizes varying, and Aiden could sense Vince and Darko nearby, running together with them too.

Nigel felt Darko nearby as well as of course his beloved, but above everything he smelled the boar. There was one only a few meters through the woods, the aroma carrying heavily around them. He looked at Aiden and spoke to him through their mental connection, telling him to lead Vince and some of the young ones around the flank while he and Darko came from the other side. This one could easily feed a hundred people, more than enough for all of them, and Nigel salivated at the thought as they closed in on the beast.

Aiden conveyed his understanding and lead Vince, as well as he other Omegas nearby around to the flank, his hackles raised as he prepared to strike. Of course he’d wait for Nigel to make the initial strike, knowing his place in the pack, even if he was ahead of all the other Omegas. He licked his chops, tail wagging as the young wolf and the other Omegas waited.

Nigel had the wild boar in his sights and crouched quietly, waiting for the right moment. Just as he’d planned, the creature noticed the young wolves right away and turned in terror to run, directly into Nigel’s path. He leapt up to sink his teeth into the animal’s throat, and all one hundred and seventy pounds of the beast came crashing to the earth with a horrible scream. Darko and a few other Alphas waited patiently behind him as he wrestled it until it was dead, and he took a step back, his teeth dripping with blood and the first taste of fresh meat, and he nodded to Aiden and the rest to feast. It was a good kill, and he was filled with pride at being able to lead his pack to eat so richly in this way. It was unlike anything he’d experienced, and he and Darko shared a look with one another that spoke of the deep bond as brothers they held.

Aiden bit next, taking a bit out of the boar’s chest, right over his heart. It was delicious and the blood filled his mouth, Vince taking a bite of its rump. The other Omega’s began feeding next, but a spot was reserved for Nigel, so he could eat. Vince and Aiden shared a similar look, having grown very close - nearly like brothers as well. Aiden was so happy, so proud, and it just reassured him all over again what a wonderful husband, father, and pack master he was and would continue to be.

Nigel ate, and there was plenty for the entire pack to eat their fill and then some. The young ones played, chasing each other and howling, and eventually, when they began to look tired, Nigel led them all back to the ruins where they’d left the rest of their clothes. Aiden couldn’t help but notice a couple Omegas right near Nigel, practically up his tail, and it made him mad. He ran over to the silver, and black, husky looking one and bit at it’s leg, just a warning nip. Which made the wolf yelp. It was more that Aiden knew that as pack master, it was almost expected of Nigel to have more than one Omega, to give him many pups.

Nigel was cleaning his paws off in the stream and turned back to see Aiden nipping at the other wolf. He walked over to him and nuzzled softly, communicating through their link that he was his one and only. He changed back into human form and picked up his clothes, wiping sweat from his brow and getting dressed again. Darko was very good at organizing the Omegas, and got everyone buddied up with each other to go back to the main house, where Nigel housed the rest of the pack. He’d given them the option of their own living places, but for now, until they all found Alphas of their own, it was better - and safer - that they had each other, especially with some of the boys being as young as Aiden and Vince were.

“Ready to go home, love?” Nigel asked once they were dressed and Darko had ushered Vince to his own car.

Aiden felt much better and waved goodbye to Vince and Darko, turning to hook his arm around Nigel’s. “Yeah, I’m ready,” he smiled, standing on his toes to give his Alpha a kiss. He really did feel lucky. They both were. “Sorry I got jealous back there. I just didn’t like how those other Omegas were scenting you from behind.”

Nigel chuckled and leaned into Aiden’s ear. “You have a hot Alpha,” he said in a deep voice. “But, he’s all yours, darling.” He ran his hand down to Aiden’s round backside and squeezed, followed by a slap.

The Omega shivered at that, licking his lips after a playful squeak at the smack. “Yeah, you are the hottest Alpha, my sexy daddy.” The boy wiggled his ass, bending over to tie his shoes; he looked over his shoulder at Nigel, near the car, and grinned. “But your Omega isn’t too bad either… also, all yours.”

The Romanian bared his fangs, biting his plush bottom lip as he leered at Aiden. “You bet your fucking ass you’re all mine. Now let’s get home so I can make you scream my name, hmm? Better to let the neighbors know you’re mine, eh?” he joked, eyes twinkling.

Aiden righted his stance, and nodded, floppy curls moving around his face. He grinned, a soft purr of arousal emanating from his chest and throat. “I think we should let them know,” he chuckled, a bit of slick dripping in his underwear. “So yeah, let’s go home, Alpha.”

Nigel piloted them back to his house, talking about the hunt as he drove. “The feeling of transforming is incredible, Aiden. It seems to get easier the more often I do it. I get a fucking rush, like I’m invincible. I think I could get used to the feeling really. Darko is happy as fuck too. Leave it to you to bring salvation to those other kids and make me into this beast I’ve become.” he smiled and massaged Aiden’s thigh as he drove.

“Really? Thank you. I mean… you’re welcome, or I don’t know,” Aiden chuckled, a little tongue tied at the praise. It was still new to him, being doted on like that. He wasn’t used to it but he was getting there. “I’m really glad you like it, and Darko too. Also it did feel good to help the other Omegas. Just need them to find mates, so they’ll quit eyeing you.” The boy chuckled, and placed his hand atop Nigel’s smiling.

Nigel laughed and brought Aiden’s hand to his lips to kiss the soft skin tenderly. “I might have a few Alphas in mind. Some good guys who work for me. I think it can be a managed - but you know I’m fucking all yours, only yours,” he replied, turning to look deep in the boy’s big blue eyes.

“You promise? Like for real, for real? You won’t replace me eventually with someone better?” Aiden asked. He trusted Nigel, but he was scared. There were all these new Omegas around, some that were asking to be close to his mate, or so he’d heard, listening to whispers from the other wolves, and the young curly haired boy wondered if he was good enough for someone like Nigel. Sure, Aiden had people who wanted him too, or so he assume, other Alphas looked at him, but there was only one Nigel, one Alpha who had his heart, and would always. That was his mate. “I’m sorry… I just… I was told I wasn’t enough for so long… that no real Alpha would want me, and that I was nothing… it’s just hard to think of you actually wanting me. Please don’t leave me. I would die without you Alpha.”  Maybe his hormones were overreacting too, but he couldn’t help how he felt.

Nigel pulled the car in the driveway and parked, turning to Aiden. He cupped the boy’s sharp jawline in both hands, holding his face close and looking intensely in his eyes. “Listen, angel. I know it was pretty fucked up, how I came into your life. But I’m glad as fuck no one else got you, because fucking no one would take care of you like I do, no one would love you like I do, you understand? I’m not like other Alphas. When I make a promise, I keep it. You’re mine for life, darling, well you’ll outlive me, but you are, and when we have our big fuckin wedding, everyone will know.” he kissed Aiden’s nose and cheek, finally his lips with a hum. They got out of the car, holding hands as they walked inside.

Aiden smiled at that, feeling much better. He dipped his tongue into Nigel’s mouth, a purr resonating from his chest. “I’m understand, and I’m glad, cause I can’t wait to be married to you. When are we gonna get married? I mean no rush, but I’m just wondering.” The Omega went to sit on the couch, happy to be home, leaned back, relaxing. “I love you so much and yeah you do take good care of me. I appreciate everything you’ve done.”

“I want to make you officially mine as soon as possible, but I want you to be happy with it as well, love. When do you want to get married?” Nigel asked.

“How about in two weeks? That gives us time to get the rest of the plans finished,” Aiden answered, smiling brightly as he looked at Nigel.

“I will make sure everything is just as you want it, darling, no fear. Now that we have an approximate idea on the date, I’ll get Darko on finding the location. What sort of food do you want? Music?” Nigel pulled out his phone so he could make notes, one arm around his beloved as he leaned back into the couch comfortably.

Aiden and Nigel talked for some time about the preferences, and plans, it was fun, and the boy was really happy. His dad would even be there to give him away.

***

Months later and they’d married, and had a beautiful ceremony. Aiden’s relationship with his dad was better than ever, and his pregnancy was going well, also the pack relationships was great. The Omegas had all found mates, and that made Aiden really happy. His morning sickness had abated, but he was having cravings, swelling and certainly showing now at six months.

“I’m fat!” Aiden said randomly, looking at himself in the mirror. He threw the sketchbook in his hand across the room. “Swollen and fat! I waddle… I fucking waddle, Nigel.” The Omega made a face, his eyes watering.

Nigel looked up from where he was lounging reading, and pulled off his glasses to look up in surprise at his mate. His sweet boy was very emotional and hormonal, and the mood swings had been tough to get through - Nigel spent most of his time trying to walk on eggshells around him, unsure of what might set him off or not. Most Alphas wouldn’t give a shit, but not Nigel. He gave too many shits but mostly he was fiercely protective of Aiden and their pup. It was worth a few three am trips to get rocky road ice cream with pickles, tacos, or doritos dipped in ranch dressing.

He got up off the sofa, abandoning his book and glasses, and walked up behind Aiden, slipping his arms around him from behind. Big, dark veiny hands rested on his belly, and he looked over his shoulder at him in the mirror. “You know what I see? A hot as fuck little piece of teenage ass and the sexiest little thing I’ve ever seen, carrying my pups around. Your hair and skin have never looked so fucking gorgeous, from all the horse vitamins you’re taking and you always glow like a goddamn angel. That’s what I see. I see the only person I can get it up for, hmmm?” Nigel purred into his ear.

Aiden melted into Nigel’s embrace, lolling his head back against his shoulder, looking at him. “Really?” he asked, feeling better just hearing those words. He turned around to face him, purring and nosing against his neck before he gave his husband a soft kiss. “I know I’ve been… um… sorta difficult to be around with my moods and all. Thank you for all you do though. I really am lucky to have an Alpha and husband like you. I like carrying your pups around. Hard to believe there are three in there.”

Nigel scented him, brushing his lips down his neck and licking just to taste the sweetness of his skin. “Three little beings we made ourselves. I’ve never been fucking happier in my life, and I couldn’t ask for anything more, my little angel. I’m the one who’s lucky.” He kissed his lips, weaving his fingers in long soft curls.

“We both are. I’m so happy too, baby.” Aiden mewled, vibrating and as he stayed close to his Alpha, his big belly against Nigel’s furry one, a thumping began. One or more of their little pups began to play the drums inside the Omega, two boys and a girl, or at least that was how it felt to Aiden. It didn’t hurt but it was certainly noticeable. “I think they’re also excited to meet their papa.”

Nigel bent down and kissed Aiden’s belly affectionately, marvelling at the feeling of the fluttering under his skin. “Soon, sweet pups, very soon,” he said in a soft voice.

Aiden slipped his fingers into Nigel’s hair, his ring glinting in the light, and smiled. Things would be hectic with three babies he knew, but it didn’t matter. He had a family, they both did, or all five of them would soon enough. “I love you, Nigel.”

“Te Iubesc, my beloved Aiden.”


End file.
